


Harry Potter's very Black plan

by Rose1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Susan Bones, F/M, Goblins, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, House Elves, House of Potter, M/M, No-Beta-We-Die-Like-Men, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Smart Harry, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose1998/pseuds/Rose1998
Summary: Harry knew he was in trouble. He was only sixteen years old and he has the weight of the world on his scrawny shoulders and no plan. But with a little help from Sirius and the Blacks he will make one. They better get ready for a Potter with a plan. The world won't know what hit it.Also posted on FFnet.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Dobby/Original Female Character, Former- Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Susan Bones, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 76
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is the first story I have ever written and it is mostly an writing exercise for me so I can learn how to write in a language not my own and just how to write stories. So please be kind and if you see any mistakes in my grammar, let me know in a polite review. 
> 
> Here is the first chapter. It is a bit short but the next few chapters are bigger. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys want me to post more of this?

Harry laid on his bed in the smallest bedroom of Number 4, Privet Drive. He was angry, sad and so much more. Sirius, his last chance to get away from the Dursley's- for a family, is dead. Murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange while trying to help him, Harry bloody Potter.

Harry knew that Sirius woudn't blame him but he blamed himself. He should have known beter then to trust his dreams, Kreacher and even Dumbledore whom let him down time and time again. The only adult who was willing to put him first is dead now and Harry didn't know what to do.

Voldemort is back in the open in all his snake-like glory, Magical Britain was pro Boy-Who-Lived again, Dumbledore expects him to kill Voldemort because a drunk made a Prophecy that both the Headmaster and Dark Lord believe in and meanwhile Harry is back with his magic hating relatives.

He doesn't know what he can do against two adult wizards who have decades of experience while he isn't even finished with school but one thing he does know, he won't be able to defeat Voldemort with 'the power of love' as Dumbledore told him.

He needs a plan of action and he needs it soon. But how could he do anything while he was stuck at the Dursley's? Dumbledore said it was the safest here for him and Dumbledore knows best.

\- Wait a minute...

Dumbledore knows best? Since when?! And why does Harry have to stay with people who hate him while there is a house that is way safer for Harry?

Sirius had made Harry his Heir and so Harry is now the owner of all what the Black family owns. He can go the the Black town house! While the Fidelius has fallen, the Black wards should still be strong. Sirius would want him to get away from his relatives.

It would be perfect. He would have access to one of the biggest private family libraries in the country and perhaps could he even do magic there! Now how to get there without the Order stopping him and sending him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry had come up with a plan. When Aunt Petunia would take him with her so she could go get het nails done on his birthday, he would do the groceries as always. Only this time he would take the money she would give him so he could buy a train ticket to London and a cab to the London town house. This was the perfect day to do it, he hoped, because all the owls his friends would send him for his birthday would be underway to him. They would not expect him to respond for another few days after.

Harry would only take his most important possessions with him as otherwise he would have to drag his trunk with him and that would be way to noticable. So only his cloak, photo album, the map, his Gringotts key and his wand would go with him. Luckily Dudley's old clothes have big pockets.

First he writes a list of what he needed to do this summer:

1\. Go to the Black town house

2\. Claim the Black heirship officially

3\. Talk to some portaits who are sane for information

4\. Find a wand that works for me

5\. Study like a Hermione before exams

6\. Practice magic with the untracable wand.

He also decided to write a letter for his Aunt and another one for the Headmaster for when the professor would come looking for him.

_Aunt Petunia,_

_You and your family have never treated me like a normal family would treat their orphaned nephew so I decided to leave you to your abnormal ways. I will not come back to this house. For the sake of my mother, your sister, I will warn you: The Dark Lord Voldemort has returned from the dead and has declared war on Britain. If you value your life you will be better off in another country far away from Britain. I hope to never see you and your family again._

_Your nephew,_

_Harry James Potter_

_PS. Included is a message for the Headmaster for when he comes looking for me. And rest assured, he will._

He wished he could see his Aunts face when she read his letter. He bet she would purse her lips so hard they would disappear and he kinda hoped that uncle Vernon would turn so red that he would explode. He hoped that they would finally understand that what they did to the innocent child in their care was wrong.

He wasn't quite sure what to write in Dumbledore's letter. On one hand he knew what Harry his homelife was like and he still didn't try to find him something better, not to mention the highly dangerous school years since Harry had come to Hogwarts. On the other hand Dumbledore is a powerful wizard who's help he might need in the future fight against Voldemort.

So he decides to be mature but cunning in his letter to the Headmaster.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I know that leaving like this will not make you and the Order think that I am not a child but you forget one thing: You kept making me go to a house **you** admitted yourself was not a good place for a child. And you were right professor, the Dursley family is not good for 'freaks' like me. So now that there was another safe option, I left._

_Sirius and I had made plans for a safehouse and now that he is gone I will live there. Being alone is better then living with the Dursleys after all, professor. Number 4 Privet Drive is not my home. It never was._

_I can and will not tell you where the safe house is. But it is as safe as we could make it and no one but Sirius and I know where it is. I will board the train as usual on the 1st of September._

_Hope you have a nice summer,_

_Harry James Potter_

He hoped that there is enough misdirection in the letter that it will take a while for the Headmaster to find him. At least long enough for Harry to get to the Black town house and reset the wards so that no one could get in but Harry.

Harry grabbed his possessions and hid them in his clothes. He opend Hedwigs cage and told her to go to London and find him there. When he got downstairs he got some money shoved in his hand for the groceries Aunt Petunia wanted him to do. He knew he was in luck, Mundungus Fletcher was his guard today. He would have been in trouble if it was Moody or Remus but Mundungus was too lazy to follow him seriously.

He had just laid the letters on a noticeable place in Dudley's second bedroom when his aunt called for him, "Boy, get down here! You need to get the groceries and I have a appointment in the nail salon in a little while. And you know what you have to do for today, don't you boy?."

"Yes Aunt Petunia. My chores for today are grocery shopping, cleaning the house and de-weeding the garden so that I'm not a burden for you and uncle Vernon on my birthday."

Aunt Petunia looked at him, nodded her head once and quickly walked to the car so she could get to her nail appointment. As always, Harry had to walk to the shopping centre. It was only a fifteen minute walk but the less time spent with his relatives the better and that went both ways.

Harry knew he has about a hour and a half before his aunt would be back and so he went to the public bathrooms in the mall so he could change his appearance a bit and then wait for a big group of people to come by so he could dissapear between them.

A few minutes later and it was time. A group of teens walked by and Harry took his chance. He coudn't believe it was so easy but a while later he walked right of the shopping centre without anyone noticing him!

After that he ran to the trainstation and bought a ticket to London, and only when the train started moving he dared to relax.

He knew the London town house was close but he still had to get a cab just to be sure he woudn't be seen walking London on his own. So when the train stopped in London he got out as quickly as he could and went to rent a cab.

Ten minutes later he finally stood in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. He felt the doorknob growing warm and the air around him vibrate as he said, "My name is Harry, Son of Potter, Heir of Black and I demand entrance to this manor!" He felt silly when saying it but he also felt the power of the words as he said them.

He felt the powerful magic going through him, felt the acceptance before he heard the click of the door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it and thank you for reading this!  
> I must say that I have a new respect for authors who write gigantic chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin part is from google translate and means: I bind this stone to me and my family line. With my blood and magic I bind this stone to me. Till the end of time or my family line.
> 
> At least I hope it does.

Harry felt the power and almost the personalities those who lived and added magic to this house when he opend the door. He wonderd why he felt it now and not last summer when he was here with Sirius and the Order. Perhaps he could feel it now because the Fidelius made from Dumbledore's magic was now broken.

He walked inside and went directly to the living room where behind a piece of wallpaper with a faded yellow-ish star on it, a cache was hidden with in there the wardstone of Black Manor. It was a very beautiful stone. It looks like a giant fire opal the size of a heavy tome of which the inside seems to move like water.

Sirius had told him about what he had to do to activate and bind the ward stone to him and his line. He went to the kitchen to grab a sharp knive and back again to the wardstone. He cut his hand, put it on the wardstone and intoned like the dramatic people the Blacks all were:

"Adiuro me et familia lapis. Et sanguinem meum, et circumdabis tibi magicae lapis iste mihi. Tempus praefinitum aut familia. ."

He felt ridiculous but it worked. Harry could feel the magic swelling and saw the blood sinking in the stone. Suddenly he could feel the wards and the house within them. He could feel where Kreacher was and all the other living creatures like doxy's and even a boggart. He did not want pests in his house and the wards felt and acted on his wishes.

Harry felt how the pests disappeared from the wards and how Kreacher woke up. He decided to call him.

"Kreacher!" Harry called, and so as Harry is the new Heir Black Kreacher appeared.

"New master is here. New master be a filthy little half-blood, Mistress would dispair, oh how far House of Black has fallen." Kreacher bemoaned.

Irritated Harry said, "Kreacher be silent." Kreachers jaws clicked together and he was silent. Harry could see he wasn't happy about it but he wasn't done yet.

"As your new master I order you to be loyal to me and my family line. That means you will keep my secrets, that you will never try to hurt me in any way, never tell anyone anything about me without my permission and that you will be honest and helpful. You may talk again, do you understand me Kreacher?"

Kreacher didn't look happy about it but he said "Yes, Master."

"Now I will ask you some questions and you will anwser honestly, first is there anything that Sirius or someone else has left for me or the Black Heir? Also, do you need help making this house clean again? If so I can ask another elf for help. But only if you can't take care of this Manor by yourself."

For the first time Kreacher looked a bit happy that it was Harry who was his new master. "New master asks if Kreacher needs help? Kreacher be old elf with a big manor to clean. Kreacher needs help. But kitchen and library be mine!΅ Kreacher said. He popped away and came back with a vial with what looked like blood, a letter and a gaudy golden necklace.

"Old Master Sirius left this for new half-blood master. Kind Master Regulus has left this for Heir or Lord of House Black." He laid it the table and popped away again. This time he seemed to go to the kitchen and Harry hoped Kreacher would go clean it before dinner was made in there.

He looked at the vial of blood, the letter and the necklace and decided to read the letter first since it was adressed to him from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all if you read this, I'm dead and I am so sorry for leaving you alone. I hope that at least my death was helpful to you, that I fell in battle protecting you. I am so sorry Harry that I can't be there for you anymore. And don't you dare feel guilty! You are my pup and I am responsible for my own choices Harry. Remember that please._

_I hope that you are of age now and able to get away from the Dursleys. But if not then this letter will hopefully be able to help you. Pup, I know this will be hard to hear but you need to know this._

_I am the last male Black. Since I am dead and have no children I have made you, my godson in magic, my heir. The Black title is a Lordship Harry and you need to claim it before somebody like Malfoy does. The Black Lordship has a lot of political and magical power Harry and it could help you a lot._

_I already have made you my legal Heir and that is enough but I also left you a vial of my blood. It is a vial for blood-adoption, Harry. If you want to you can drink it and I will be your third parent in blood. I wanted to give you the option when you would stay here in the summer after your fifth year but it seems that something happend to me if you are reading this._

_It would mean you will be truely a Black and all that would include. It means you can use the family grimoire Hary and that would be helpful against all that wish you harm. I want you to be safe Harry. No matter what you chose._

_Be carefull Pup but don't forget to live. Play a prank, fall in love, start a family and I better not see you again till you are old and grey and have lived a full and truly happy live._

_Talk to the portrait of Alphard Black if you need any advice. He was my favorite uncle growing up and he has taught me a lot before his death._

_I love you Pup._

_Mischief Managed,_

_Padfood_

_Ps. I left you some books in my room that could help you._

The tears ran over his cheeks as Harry read the letter that Sirius had left him. He knew Sirius loved him but so much that he would be willing to truly be Harry's father? Harry never truly knew that Sirius felt that way about him but it was brilliant to know. Also sad to know that he would never be able to act like he was Harry's father.

But anyway Harry knew what he would do. He took the vial, broke the seal on and drank it like a true Gryffindor without knowing anything about it. Or the consequences of drinking it.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up feeling tingly all over. He looked around him and saw that he was laying on a very big bed in a very big and very luxurious looking room. He was laying on a soft matrass in a kingsize bed. The bed had black velvet hangings with what looked like glimmering stars stitched on them and the sheets seemed to be made from a dark green silk.

The bedroom itself was bigger then the four bedrooms on Privet Drive put together and was tastefully decorated if a bit posh. The colours seem to be black, silver, a dark forest green and lot of dark wood.

Harry tried to get up and out of bed but he was dizzy and something seemed very strange. He walked on shaking Bambi legs to the giant three part mirror and stopped and stared at himself.

He looked...

He looked like Sirius. Oh there was still a lot of his birth parents in there but now he had Sirius his cheekbones and a fuller mouth then he used to have and his hair was a very dark kind of black now just like Sirius. Like a Black.

His face was more angular then the round face he had before. He still had the same green eyes as his mother but they shined like Sirius his eyes did. Like the stars the Blacks are named after.

He still had the messy Potter hair and the same tanned skin tone but he seemed to have grown a few inches, filled out a bit.

He might finally be taller than Hermione! This is so weird. He hoped there weren't any other weird consequences from his impulsive decision to drink the blood-adoption potion. He really needed to start thinking before acting.

Harry looked around him and walked to the closet in the corner and pulled out a black suit looking thing with a over robe. It looked too fancy for a normal day but looking in the closet Harry saw that it was this outfit or something way more fancy. As he put it on it seemed to re-size to perfectly fit him. He looked in the mirror again and noticed that he looked like a fairy tale prince from Dudley's old books. He laughed at that. Who would have thought that he would go from having Dudley's old oversized clothes to this?

He wonderd how he got in this grand looking bedroom and decided to call Kreacher to him, maybe he would know more. "Kreacher!" Harry said and Kreacher popped up in front of him.

"What can Kreacher do for new Master Black?" The house elf asked. Harry noticed the new and much more respectful form of adres but disregarded it after a moment.

"What can you tell me about the changes that happend to me? Do you know how I got here? And where am I exactly?" Harry coudn't stop the questions from coming but strangely enough Kreacher didn't seem annoyed at the so-called bumbeling half-blood in front of him. Wait a minute, is Harry even a Half-blood anymore?

Kreacher seemed a bit confused as he said "New Master Black is now a Black. I be putting you in old Master Orion his rooms. It be the master suite. You be Master." He said like it was obvious.

Old Master Orion? Wasn't he Sirius's Father and the last Lord Black?

But Harry just said "Ah yes of course. Thank you Kreacher." While trying to look like he knew what was happening. Like, why was this his life. Like really.

Kreacher bowed while saying "Master be kind to old Kreacher. Kreacher just do I's job." And he popped away.

Meanwhile Harry rememberd his promise to Kreacher to look for help around the old manor and he just happend to know the Elf for the job. And so he called, "Dobby!" And the colorful elf appeared with all his unique coloured hats and socks on.

"The great Mister Harry Potter Sir be calling for Dobby, Sir?" The Elf asked excitingly.

"Hello Dobby, how are you doing? Are you still liking your freedom and your work at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Mister Harry Potter be kind to ask after Dobby! Dobby be good with his job but other Elves not be understanding Dobby wanting pay." He said with his ears dropping.

"Oh that is too bad. I do hope that they aren't mean to you?" Harry asked. He really hoped he woudn't have to go and have a talk with the House Elves of Hogwarts about being mean to his friend.

"Dobby be new to other Elves so other Elves not be knowing what to do with Dobby. But Dobby be strong so Elves still be polite to I's." But Dobby didn't seem happy about it. Harry felt a bit awkward asking him but he promised Kreacher and there wasn't a Elf he liked or trusted more then Dobby.

"Say Dobby, would you maybe like to work for me? This old manor can use some extra help and it would be nice to live with a friend. I will pay you a sickle a week and you can pick any of the unused rooms that you want! Would you like that?" Harry babbled.

Meanwhile Dobby seemed the vibrate from happiness, "The great Master Harry Potter Sir be serious? He would be Dobby's new family? Dobby accepts the terms!" And Dobby started forward and grabbed Harry's hand. He could feel a sting traveling up his hand and both Dobby and Harry seemed to glow silver for a little bit.

"Whoa, that was a rush. Is that normal, Dobby?" Harry asked.

Dobby standing on his toes as jumped around, "Yes Master Harry Potter Sir! That be sign of a healthy House Elf bond. That be meaning we be honest and loyal in our bond. It be good sign!"

Harry laughed, relieved and said, " You may just call me Harry, Dobby, as we are family now. Or if you are more comfortable with Master then Master Harry is also alright, if you must. Master Harry Potter Sir is such a mouth full don't you agree?"

"Dobby be calling you Master Harry then Master Harry!"

Harry nodded and decided to ask what was on his mind, "Alright Dobby, now I have a few questions for you if you don't mind? I was wondering is I had to bond like this with the other House Elf here too? His name is Kreacher and he is a Black family Elf. He has to obey me now since Sirius is gone but would it be better for him to bond like we did?"

Dobby had tears in his eyes as he said, "Master Harry be a kind and good master. It be a honour to Elves to be truly bonded to master. It be good and healthy for House Elves."

"Okay, then I will call him and I will ask if he wants to bond with me. And then you and he can meet each other. I do hope you and Kreacher will get along, Dobby. He is a bit cranky in his old age but I hope that with some company around the manor will help him get better again." Harry explained.

Dobby nodded and said, "Dobby be on his best behavior for Master Harry!"

"Kreacher!" He called.

There was a pop and there was Kreacher. Harry decided to introduce the Elves firs to each other, "Kreacher this is Dobby. Dobby has agreed to be my Elf and to help you take care of this Manor. I also wanted to ask you is you would like to personally bond to me? Dobby said it was healthy for Elves to bond to a wizard. Would you like that?"

Kreacher seemed speechless for a moment before he said, "Kreacher be happy there be help for Black Manor. Kreacher also be honored to be bonded to Master Black. What be your terms for bond?"

Harry smiled and Dobby also seemed happy when Harry said, "I ask the same of you as I did yesterday. I want your loyalty and honesty. I want you to be helpful and respectful. And in exchange I promise I will never hurt you or expect you to punish yourself. If you did something wrong you will come to talk to me about it. Either of you, alright?"

"Kreacher agrees!" And so Kreacher started forward as Dobby before him and grabbed his hand. The sting was less painfull this time but the silver glow was just as bright. Unfortunately all this magic from the bonding seemed too much for Harry after the blood-adoption and he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep updating every day for a while but after that it will probably change to an update twice a week. I will let you know when it happens!
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this story and that you have a nice weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Harry woke up in the strange but very comfortable bed in the master suite. Only this time there where two anxious Elves staring at him with their big eyes, "What happend?" He asked groggily.

Kreacher and Dobby looked at each other before Dobby said, "Master Harry be doing a lot of serious magic in a short time. Master not be adult yet so Master Harry fainted. Master needs to rest for a bit longer so that Master Harry's core can be recovered again."

Magical exaustion or at least close to it. That was what happend. Magical exaustion is a very serious thing to underage magicals. It could cause core fractures and stunted magical growth.

Dobby said, "Master Harry needs to be taking it easy. Kreacher made brunch for Master and Master better be eating it all! It be good foy growing Wizards. Dobby be going now." And Dobby popped away to start with making the Town House liveable again for Wizards and Elves both.

Kreacher clicked his fingers and what looked like a big brunch appeared on a tray across Harry's lap. Suddenly he noticed he was starving which wasn't that strange since he came from the Dursley household and then spent about a day unconscious due to all the magic he did. He really needed to eat something.

"Thank you, Kreacher. It looks great!" Harry said as he attacked his food. The fresh bread and the scrambled eggs with golden brown crispy bacon were delicious and the milk and freshly pressed orange juice were great to drink again after a few weeks of only being allowed water.

When he was done he asked Kreacher if he could give him two books out the library about becoming a Animagus and about Runes. While he did not know a lot about them he had heard from Hermione that there were a lot of offensive and defensive applications to runes. And after feeling the wardstone of Grimmauld Place he wanted to know more about them. Hermione would be so proud of him if she saw him now.

He also wanted to become an Animagus in honour of both Sirius and his Father. He knew it would be difficult and dangerous but he was determined to do it. It would be a good advantage to have and he was very curious what his inner animal would be. Harry just hoped it would be something useful and not a fish or something like that.

Hermoine was like the big sister Harry really wished he had. He loved her but sometimes he just wished she would stop nagging him like she was his mother. But he supposed she did it out of love. It was not like she had any more experience with friendships and sibling interaction then he did. Perhaps they just needed to set a few more bounderies?

The book that popped up next to him was called 'Runes of the world and how to use them' and it looked ancient. He started reading and didn't stop till Dobby came to bring him a late lunch and to check him over. He learned already so much more about Runes after just reading a few chapters! He really wished that Hogwarts explained a bit more in the end second year about the extra classes they could have taken. Runes would have been so much better then Divination. Everything would have been better then Divination.

The other book was thinner and it looked like there were notes written in it. After taking a good look at the notes he realised that the notes were written by his Father and Sirius. It seemed like this was the book they used when they became Animagi themselves. Harry had never seen his Fathers handwriting before. It looked nice.

Dobby declared him healthy enough to wander around the Manor as long as he took it easy. And he would, he did not want to upset Dobby so he would take it easy. After a late lunch he could take a stroll in the manor and explore.

Harry discovered that he was on the third floor where the Lord and Lady rooms were and the Heir room. The Lord and Lady room where two seperated bedrooms with each their own sittingroom. The Heir room seemed strangely empty but Harry rememberd that Sirius's old room was on the second floor next to his brother Regulus his room.

He thought it strange that such a traditional pure-blooded family would leave their heir on the second floor where the guest rooms were.

Harry got to the second floor and went to Sirius his room. His room was red and gold with muggle pictures of girls, cars and motorcycles on the walls. On the desk was a pile of books with a letter on top adressed to Harry. He decided to read the letter first.

_Dear Pup,_

_I hope you got my first letter and decided to do the blood-adoption. But if not then that is fine too. Do what makes you happy Harry._

_I collected these books for you because I think they could help you in this war. At least I hope they will. But be carefull with some of the books, Harry. They can be dangerous if you are not careful._

_The first on is a book that your father and I used when we were looking for a way to help Moony. I think you know what it will be about. Harry, I don't have to tell you how handy it can be to change in a animal. Especially when no one knows you can do it. But be very careful. It is illegal to not registrate your form. And thats not even mentioning the dangers of trying to transform without a Master of Transfiguration with you. So be very carefull, Pup._

_The mandrake leaf you will need is in the potion room. There are a few extra ones for the friends you are sure you can trust._

_The other books are books about Defense, Charms, Runes, Wizarding culture and other handy stuff that could save you life. The last book is the Operations Manual of the Hit Wizards/Witches. Your father and I were Hit Wizards before everything happend and he had to go into hiding with your mum and later you. I don't know if you knew that or not but we were very good at our jobs._

_Hit Wizards go after the worst of the worst criminals and who fits that discription better then Voldemort? Your mum used to compare us to the muggle organisation FBI that were on telly shows or someone called Bond. I'm not sure about that but maybe it could help you understand the job a bit more._

_In the book about our culture is more information about The House of Black, House of Potter and a lot over blood-adoption you need to know. If and after you did the blood-adoption, you need to get to Gringotts as soon as possible and claim the Head of House ring of House Black. It will offer you protection against mental attacts and harmful potions._

_Be carefull with who you trust but don't forget to live your life Harry._

_Study hard and know that your parents and I are proud of you._

_Your loving [god]Father,_

_Siriusly Padfoot_

Harry cleared his throat as he tried to held back the tears. He had cried enough. Sirius woudn't want him to be this sad about his death for long. He decided that when he was back at Hogwarts he would ask Fred and George for help to plan a prank in Sirius's honour. He already had a few ideas for what they could do. The last true Marauder, because where was Remus when you needed him? The man was supposed to be his Uncle Moony but instead he was a complete stranger till the end of his third year.

He just didn't understand the man.

After the years at Hogwarts Harry knew what he valued the most, loyalty. It was for this reason that Ron and he weren't as close anymore. In the life he led he needed people he could trust and depend on in his life. And that just wasn't Ron anymore.

But enough wool-gathering about the past. The books that Sirius left for him looked interesting. It was nice if a bit sad that Sirius was the only adult in his sixteen years of life willing to help him get better. To help him protect himself. He now knew where the books about Runes and Animagi came from since the library was still closed off by Kreacher.

Harry would not disappoint Sirius. He will work harder then he ever did before, find people he can depend on to help him and find a way to be free of the people who think they can control him.

But first, dinner with his new family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner went alright. He did have to convince Dobby and Kreacher that it was alright to sit at the table and eat dinner with him. But he did not give up. He wanted friends and family and the elves could feel that in the bond he had with them and so the three of them had dinner together and it was delicious.

It was even better when Harry felt the wards in his mind give him a notice and soon he saw Hedwig flying directly to him. She landed on his shoulder and the beautiful snowy owl rubbed her head against Harry's cheek in greeting and started preening his newly black hair.

Harry scratched her under her chin and said, "Hello girl, did you get here alright? This will be our new home together with Dobby and Kreacher. I hope you will like it here, girl. You can stay out of you cage and best of all, no more Dursleys!"

Hedwig looked at him with her golden eyes, hooted her agreement and went back to preening his hair.

Harry didn't understand a lot of things about Wizarding Culture so after dinner he went to read the Wizarding Culture book Sirius left for him. He walked with Hedwig on his shoulder to the living room, which he was glad to see was looking a lot better after the Elves were through with it. He was really lucky that House Elves liked cleaning so much. He really woudn't have known what to do with a magical house like this.

He was Heir Black now and according to the letter Sirius left him, since he went through with the blood adoption he would become the Lord Black as soon as he got the ring from Gringrotts. He needed to know more of the culture he was born in. He also had to get to Gringrotts as soon as possible without anyone stopping him if he wanted the Lordship ring of the Black family.

Perhaps the House Elves could help him with that after he was completly recovered in a few days. But first he had some exploring to do. He wanted to find the portrait of Alphard Black whom was disowned, according to Sirius, so Harry didn't think the portrait would be with the others that were hanging in the hallway and up to the wall by the stairs. Maybe he could ask Kreacher?

"Kreacher." Harry called and Kreacher popped up in front of him. "Master Harry be calling Kreacher?" Harry noticed that Kreacher was looking better already. His old and dirty clothes were clean and it seemed like he was standing up better. He was glad that the bond seemed to be helping the old Elf.

"Kreacher would you tell me where the portrait of Alphard Black hangs?" Harry asked. He hoped that Kreacher would know where the portrait hangs otherwise Harry could spent a day looking for it in this big Manor house and he did not have the energy for that yet.

To his relief Kreacher seemed to know,"Kreacher be knowing where portrait is. In basement with other former Blacks. Basement door being in end of hallway to the left."

"There is a basement?" Harry asked suprised. He did not know that. Thought he does wonder what kind of stuff the Blacks feel they have to hide, apart from the portraits of the disowned Blacks. Perhaps muggle stuff? Fluffy kittens? A stuffed animal collection?

Anyway he would soon find out but first he wanted to find a untraceable wand he could use. You never know when you needed to defend yourself in a old Manor like this. Thought according to the Wards the Manor is safe. No living creatures apart from Dobby, Kreacher, Hedwig and himself were inside the wards.

There did seem to be a few very dark pieces of magic around, like a few things in the rooms of the Lady of the House, the portrait of Walburga Black and the necklace Kreacher brought him but Harry would not touch them before he knew what it would do. He learned his lesson after Tom's diary. Perhaps the goblins could help him with the dark stuff for when he got to Gringotts.

"Kreacher, are there any untraceable wands in this house that I could use? And could you get me a Mandrake leaf?" Harry asked. Kreacher seemed to think about it for a moment before he anwsers," There be a few untraceable wands be left here but most wands be in family fault. Kreacher go get wands left here for Master Harry."

Kreacher popped away and a few minutes later came back with six wand boxes and a brownish leaf in a glass jar. He laid them on the side table next to the old but clean looking couch and popped away again before Harry could thank him.

In the six dusty boxes were six very different looking wands. Luckily he saw that on the top of the box information was written about the wand laying in the box.

The first wand was small and made from Hazulnut wood and contained the hair of a Unicorn. He immediataly felt that this was not the right wand for him. It felt dead in his hand.

The second wand was made from Ebony, 12,5 inches long and it looked beautiful. It contained a feather from a Griffin and it felt good in his hands but still like something was wrong. It felt like Harry was still to young and inexperienced for this wand. He decided he would try again in a few years and put the wand back in the box. Harry layed it next to him so he could take it back to his room when he hopefully found a wand he could use .

The third wand was made from a dark and smooth looking Mahoganywood, 12 inches long and it looked strangely new. He knew from Ollivander that his father also had a Mahogany wand and that this kind of wood was good for Transfiguration. Althought this wand looked a lot darker than the wand Harry saw in Snape his memoiries.

It looked very much like the wood from the furniture in the Lord rooms. According to the box the wand contained a tail feather from a Thunderbird and the moment Harry held it in his hand he knew he found his new wand. It felt like it was part of him and it made him feel powerful and truly in contact with his magic. So much more so then his Holly wand ever did. His Holly wand always kinda felt like it only was connected to a part of him. Not all of him like the wand he had now in his hand.

The sparks and the visable aura of power that came of Harry made Hedwig hoot in startlement and fly from his shouder to the owlstand that stood in the corner of the living room next to the big window.

To be sure it was totally untraceable he tried out the first spell he thought of, "Expecto Patronum!" And the great stag came galloping out of his wand.

The stag made of a beautiful shining silver looked around, stomped his hooves and looked at Harry as if to ask what he was here for.

"Thank you Prongs but you may go. There is no trouble here." Harry said and the stag disappeard again. Harry waited for a few moments but as no Ministry Owl appeard he breathed out a sigh of relief. The wand was safe for him to use.

He felt like the Mahogany wand with Thunderbird feather core was his true match. While his Holly wand felt good to it still was the brother wand of Voldemort and it still has the trace on it. So he would use the Mahogany wand when at home and the Holly wand at school but he would always carry both on him. Just to be sure.

The other wands he would keep with him. Maybe some of his friends could use one of them, for emergencies. Knowing their lives, there would be some.

And it is always handy to have an untraceable wand when you have a Defense teacher trying to kill you. It would have been a great thing to have when the Toad was at Hogwarts.

...Imagine the Weasley twins got their hands on an untraceable wand. Harry shudderd and quickly moved on from that thought.

Harry finally took the glass jar with the Mandrake leaf and opened it. He put it in his mouth and stuck the leaf to the roof of his mouth. The leaf was disgusting and Harry was glad he didn't have to taste the leaf as it stuck to the roof of his mouth. Now he only would have to leave it in for a month, make the potion, drink it and find his inner animal.

And then he still had to turn in his animal. Not easy at all.

He took his new wand and went to the hallway to look for the basement door. He walked to the end of the hallway and looked to the left as Kreacher said he should do. It took a while but suddenly he saw a door-like shape appear in the wallpaper. The door was camouflaged!

Harry put his hand on where he thought the doorknob should be and pushed open the door to see a dark staircase going pretty far down. Harry took a deep breath and took the first step down to the hidden basement of the Black family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you have a nice weekend?


	7. Chapter 7

And got the life scared out of him when after the first step down, Dobby popped up in front of him saying, "Master Harry Potter not be going alone to scary place. Master Harry be feeling scared through bond so Dobby will help. Dobby be going with him even if Kreacher thinks we be being silly!"

Harry had to laugh at that and while he laughed he felt the tension leave him. Dobby looked satisfied, he was happy that he could help his great Master Harry Potter Sir.

"Alright Dobby, lets go into the dark gloomy basement together then." Harry said as he and Dobby took a step down the stairs. Harry took his new wand out of his pocket and said, "Lumos." As the wand lit up.

They walked down the stairs only to find another door. At least this one was plainly visable.

Opening the door was strangely nerve wracking but he did it. He opend the door and he saw,

… A basement.

Well that was a bit of a let down. At least there was enough light in this room and so Harry said, "Nox." so that the light above his wand went out.

He and Dobby enterd the basement and looked around. Now that he was in the basement the could see like, fifteen, portraits hanging on the wall but they all seemed to be sleeping. He wondered what they all did in life to be exciled to the basement. He looked at the name plates under the portraits and quickly found Alphard Black.

Alphard Black's portrait was painted in a cosy library and he seemed to look a lot like Sirius. All the portraits looked a lot like Sirius. He wondered what it was like to have family around you that you could see yourself in.

Alphard Black had the same dark hair and high cheekbones all Blacks seemed to have. Since he was sleeping Harry coudn't see his eyes but he would bet they were the same blue-ish grey colour as Sirius's eyes.

Harry's gaze fell on the two Runes at the side of the painting and he was relieved that he recognized them. They were the Runes that meant Activating and De-activating or wake and sleep in this case. He was so glad he read that Runes book the day before.

Harry put a finger on the activating Rune and he felt a tiny shock when he felt some magic travel from him to the Rune.

The man in the painting started stirring and yawned. He stretched his arms above his head and opened his eyes. Harry could see that Alphard Black did indeed have the same eyes as Sirius.

Alphard looked at the boy in front of him, saw the Black and Potter features in his face and said, "You must be Sirius's boy, Hadrian. My name is, as you can see Alphard Sirius Black. Your Father would be so glad to see you chose to do the blood-adoption. He was always very proud of you when he came down to talk to me."

"Hadrian?" Harry was confused. He knew that he wasn't aware about a lot of information but he would at least know his own name right?

Alphard seeing what had confused the boy said, "Your full name is Hadrian James Potter-Black, child. Hadrian James was chosen by your parents as the Potters always named their children after the Kings and Emperors of old. Black was added because of the blood-adoption. Harry was a nickname your parents called you.

Did Sirius never tell you this?"

Harry shook his head. How could he not know his own name? Why did no one ever tell him? Did they think he already knew?

"I see you haven't claimed you Lord of House ring yet. Hadrian, listen to me, you need to get to Gringotts. Tell them you want to do an inheritance test. Claim your ring. After that, as last of the Potter family and Head of the Black family, you can enter the Main vaults and there you can find anything you want about both of your families and yourself." Alphard looked very serious when saying this.

Harry nodded and said, "I know that I need to get to Gringott but I'm just not sure how. I got away from my relatives without anyone knowing and I can't be spotted by someone of the Order or they will sent me back. Do you have an idea on how I could get to Gringotts without being spotted?"

"That is indeed a problem. I see that you have a House Elf next to you. Can you write a letter and ask your Elf to give it to your account manager? Ask for a private meeting room in the letter."

Harry slapped his forehead. Of course! Why didn't he think of that. He looked down to Dobby and asked, "Dobby could you deliver a letter to my account manager at Gringotts? I'm not sure who that is exactly but could you find out?"

"Dobby can be doing that! Dobby be waiting upstairs for Master Harry to write letter. You be calling Dobby when ready and I's be going to bank!" Dobby said excitingly and he popped away.

Alphard laughed, "That is a very excited Elf you have there. It is always nice to see an House Elf who is treated well and so happy because of it."

Harry blushed, "Thank you but Dobby is a happy Elf all on his own. I just try my best to treat him and Kreacher well and I hope they will do the same for me. Thank you for your advice. Sirius said in his letter that you could help me and that you were his favorite uncle growing up."

"Yes, Sirius was my older sisters first born. He was a rambunctious child that didn't fit in my sisters idea of how her children should be. You might have seen her charming portrait when coming inside the house?" Alphard said with a smirk.

"Walburga was your sister?! But you seem so normal!" Harry said shocked.

"Ah Hadrian, each Black has a bit of madness in them but unfortunaly it was my sister who got the brunt of the madness in her generation." Alphard looked a bit sad while saying this. He visably tried to cheer himself when he said, "But enough about that. I believe you've got a letter to write."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes I do. Thank you for the advice and I will come to visit you again soon. Do you want me to activate the Sleep Rune again?"

Alphard said, "Yes please, Hadrian. It gets very boring here when you are the only one awake. Perhaps when you get the Lord ring you can take me upstairs again? Only the Lord or Lady of the house may change the portraits place of resident."

"I will do that! Does that mean that when I get the ring I can put the portrait of Walburga somewhere else?" Harry asked with a very Black looking smirk.

Alphard smirked back, "That is indeed possible for the Lord of House. Now go write your letter and I will see you soon."

Harry nodded and pressed a finger against the Sleep Rune.

When he walked back to the living room he saw that there was handsome looking owl on the owl stand next to Hedwig with a letter and package tied to him.

He saw Hermione's handwriting on top and he wonderd if his birthday owls had returned to sender when he activated the wards and how this one then could get through when others didn't. A bit afraid for what he would find, he opened the letter and read,

_Harry James Potter!_

_How could you finally leave those horrible relatives of yours and then not even tell me you are safe where ever you are! And you better be safe!_

_Harry, do you know how worried I was when the owl returned to me with your birthday present? I thought the Dursley's had locked you up again! Then a day later Professor Dumbledore came by to interrogate me about your location._

_Don't be worried I told him nothing. He does not deserve to know where you could be after he put you back by the Dursley's time and time again. Not that I know for sure where you are but there are only so many options._

_So after thinking about it, the only house you could get too would be you-know-where and that is a very safe house for you if you can activate the wards around it._

_I am so glad you got away from them, Harry, and I hope you are happy. I want to meet you sometime this month to see for myself but we can talk about that later._

_Now before I forget, Happy Birthday Harry! I hope you had a nice day in your new place. Included with this letter is a present from me and my parents. I hope you like it. May we make many more memoiries together. Now write me back!_

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Hermione Granger_

_PS. Now you have left the Dursley's you have no excuse not to do your homework! I will check it over for you when we can meet._

Harry could almost feel her anger and worry when reading the first part of the letter and he felt a bit guilty. He should have let her know he was safe.

It was also interesting to read that Dumbledore was looking for him. Apparently the letter he sent him worked if he didn't come to Grimmauld Place directly. Harry felt a bit smug about that.

He grabbed the package and he felt some kind of book. He was not suprised since it was a present from Hermione and her parents.

But when he opend the present he saw a dark green leather foto album with on the front in glimmering golden letters, Harry's Hogwarts years and beyond.

He opend the album and saw both wizarding pictures and muggle ones of him. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and a lot more. He was so small as an eleven year old! There were also a few pictures of him and Hermione from when she sneaked over in the summer vacations to visit him. She was the only one who did that for him and he would always be grateful for that. His sister.

After dinner he would write her a letter back. Harry hoped they could safely meet in a few weeks, he had a lot to tell her after all. But first he had to rest for a bit again and write the letter for Gringotts.


	8. Chapter 8

After resting for a bit and eating a wonderful dinner again with Dobby and Kreacher, Harry wanted to start writing the letter for Gringotts that Dobby would deliver as soon as it was ready.

_To the Potter and Black Family manager[s],_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I'm writing this letter to ask for the possibilty for a private meeting room with my Gringotts manager. Since the war has started up again I would like to ask permission to directly pop into the meeting room, on the agreed time, with my bonded House Elf named Dobby for safety reasons._

_There are a few matters I hope to be able to discuss with the Account managers of the Potter and Black Families._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Heir of House Black_

He really hoped he woudn't offend any goblins with his letter. Harry called Dobby to him and when Dobby popped up next to him he asked, "Dobby, could you read over this letter for me? It's the letter for my account manager but I don't know how to write to goblins. Do you think this is polite enough? I don't want to offend anyone." Harry asked as he held the letter out for Dobby to read.

Dobby took the letter and carefully read it, "Dobby be thinking that letter looks good. But maybe ask goblins about goblins when you be's at Gringotts?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. You don't want to offend a warrior race like the goblins and even less when they are in charge of your money." Harry said. It was really strange that the wizards would give their money to the creatures they have gone to war against. Why didn't Binns talk about that if the ghost had to talk about goblins?

Harry put the letter in an envolope and gave it to Dobby. He was a bit nervous to sent Dobby to the goblins but Dobby looked so excited for his new job. "Good luck, Dobby. I hope you can find the account manager for the Potter and Black families."

"Master Harry not be worried about Dobby. Dobby be fine. And I be doing job as trusted bonded Elf. Dobby be seeing you later." And he popped away.

While Dobby was gone, Harry decided to read more in the Wizarding Culture book. He needed to find out if there were any different rules of society in the Wizarding world. He would be a Lord and he needed to know more about the duties and expectations of one.

A hour later and Harry was deep in his book when Dobby popped back in. Harry was startled but relaxed when he saw an excited Dobby bouncing on his toes with a official looking letter in his hands.

"Dobby be finding both managers and they be writing letter for Master Harry. Here be letter." And the letter flooted over to Harry.

Harry broke the official looking seal of Gringotts and started reading the letter,

_Heir Black,_

_We of Gringotts have been trying to get a hold of you since your partipation of the Tournament in your fourth year of education. Unfortunaly we were blocked and ignored. Until now._

_We, the account managers of the Potter and Black families would grant your request for a private meeting room in our bank. We wil see you on the 4th of August on 11.00 o'clock._

_Press your thumb on the Gringotts logo if you agree to the time and date. If not, sent a letter back with your House Elf._

_Your Elf will know where to take you. Do be prompt._

_Black Familie Account manager,_

_Bloodaxe and_

_Potter Acount manager,_

_Bogrod_

Harry was relieved that they were willing to grant him a private meeting room and looked at Dobby to say, "The letter mentions that you know where to pop us, Dobby?"

Dobby nodded and said, "Goblins be showing Dobby where to take Master Harry."

"Alright then I have to prepair for a meeting with the goblins and the claiming of the Lord ring." Harry groaned, "I think I'll have to write a list again. Lets hope Hermione never finds out about this or I will be writing lists for the rest of my life."

Dobby grinned at him and said, "Poor Master Harry. Nasty female who cares for Master be making him work? The horror." He finished with a smirk.

Harry wished he could sweatdrop like one of Dudley's comic book characters. "Since when did you get so cheeky?" Harry asked with a grin. He loved it when the Elves showed some cheek. It made him hope he was doing the right thing, bonding with Dobby and Kreacher.

Dobby clicked his fingers and a quil and paper appeared. He said. "Master go make list now for goblins. Dobby be going clean bedrooms upstairs. Kreacher almost being done with library so it be almost safe for Master to enter again." And Dobby popped away.

Harry knew an order when he heard one so he grabbed the paper and quil Dobby brought him.

_Things to ask the goblins:_

_1\. Get the Lordship ring_

_2\. Do a Heritage test_

_3\. Read the Will of my parents_

_4\. Dark artifacts in Black town house_

_5\. Services Gringotts provides_

_6\. Custum book about goblins?_

He hoped he had everything written down now. But he still had two till the day after tomorrow if not.

It was almost eight o'clock in the evening now and he still had to write a letter to Hermione, read more in the culture book before the meeting with the goblins and he wanted to ask Kreacher about the locket someone left here for the Heir or Lord of House Black. First the hardest thing, the letter for a worrying Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_First I need to say that I'm sorry for worrying you and not warning you about what I was planning. But you know how invested the Headmaster is in making me stay with my relatives and I coudn't risk him learning of my plans. Know that I am safe and happy at you-probably-know-where._

_Thank you for the present! It's great! What were we small in our first year, right?_

_I hope we can meet soon. Are you able to get to Diagon Alley in the last week of August? We can get our school things and eat some ice cream together. I have much to tell you but I don't dare to put it in a letter._

_Don't worry I haven't done anything reckless. Probably. Maybe._

_And I am unable to do my homework. I know that there is no excuse for you, except death, to not do your homework but I had to leave the Dursley's without my trunk. Can you find it in yourself to forgive me for the unforgivable act of leaving my books behind?_

_I promise to owl order my school books soon so I can do my homework._

_Thank you for caring, Hermione, and thank you parents for me?_

_See you soon,_

_Harry James Potter_

He waited for the ink to dry and then put it in an envolope. He looked to the owl stand where Hedwig and the handsome eagle were getting cosy. Suddenly he felt his protective dad instincts rear up.

Harry barked to the owl who seemed to be flirting with Hedwig, "Hey! Easy up on the charm you scroundel! Hedwig is still a young Lady. She is to young to deal with owls drooling after her!"

Hedwig seemed to look at him like he was crazy and she flew up to his shoulder to gently pick at his ear. He felt his cheeks heat up at the reprimand and said to the offendend looking eagle owl, "Alright, I'm sorry for judging you. I'm sure you are a very nice owl. I have a letter to sent to Hermione. Would you be willing to bring it to her, despite my rudeness?"

The eagle owl hooted and sticked his leg out to Harry. Harry bound the letter to his leg and watched the owl take of and fly directly through the window. Since the window and the bird stayed whole he assumed the window was charmed for owl post.

Harry looked sideways to Hedwig who was sitting on his shoulder and asked, "Would you like to go with me to talk to Kreacher?"

Hedwig hooted agreeingly and settled down on his shoulder. Harry scratched her on her head and walked to the kitchen where the wards told him Kreacher was.

"Kreacher, do you have a minute to talk?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher be having minute to talk to Master. Does Master want a cup chocolate milk to drink with the talk?"

"Yes that would be great. Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said as he watched Kreacher make the chocolate milk.

Harry took a sip and it was delicious. House Elves really knew how to cook. He took another sip and said, "Kreacher, what can you tell me about the locket you brought to me?"

Harry could see somthing was very wrong with Kreacher when he asked that. Kreacher seemed to crawl into himself and he started moaning while pulling on his ears, "Oh old Kreacher being bad bad Elf! Kreacher being unable to fulfill last order from Good Master Regulus! Kreacher be bad Elf!" And Harry had to lunge forward as to stop Kreacher from banging his head against the stove. Hedwig flew of his shouder to land on a kitchen chair.

Harry was officially worried now, "Kreacher stop that!" He orderd. Kreacher immediately went still.

Softly Harry asked, "Would you tell me about your Master Regulus last order, Kreacher?"

Kreacher sniffed, nodded his old looking head and began his tale, "Master Regulus be good boy, he be kind to old Kreacher. But Master Regulus was getting in Dark Arts after Master Sirius left and joined the Dark Lord. Dark Lord be needing House Elf and so Kreacher be going to cave with the Dark Lord.

Kreacher had to drink awful potion for the Dark Lord till the bowl was empty and he be putting that locket in bowl. Potion made Kreacher so thirsty! Kreacher be needing to drink but Dark Lord did not care. He be leaving Kreacher in dark cave to die in dirty dark dead lake.

But Good Master Regulus be giving Kreacher order to come back and so Kreacher did. Master Regulus nursed old Kreacher back to health and then made Kreacher take him to the dark cave to steal the Dark Lords locket. Master Regulus orderd Kreacher to take the locket to the Heir or Lord Black and never speek to anyone else about it! Locket needs to be destroyed! Master Regulus drank potion, gave the locket to old Kreacher and died in nasty dead lake!" Kreacher wailed.

Harry was silent for a moment before he said, "Kreacher, you have given the locket to the Heir Black. That means you have followed Regulus last order. You are a good Elf, Kreacher. Your Master Regulus would be proud of you."

Kreacher sniffed and looked at his new Master and said, "Master be kind to old Kreacher. Kreacher be thankful. Kreacher go be cleaning now. Manor still needs some cleaning but is almost back to standards."

Harry nodded but said before Kreacher popped away, "Kreacher? I have a appointment with the goblins the day after tomorrow. I will ask them if they know more about the locket and if they can destroy it. Do you like that idea?"

Kreacher looked tearful again as he nodded, bowed and popped away to do some therapeutic cleaning.

Harry drank the rest of his chocolate milk and decided he had enough for today. He would grab the Wizarding Culture book and retire to bed. There would be another day tomorrow. He said goodnight to Hedwig and went upstairs.

He had done enough for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking this story?
> 
> Also, does anyone know how to get italics on this website?


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up feeling rested and peaceful. He had dreamed about some things he had read in the Wixen Culture book. That's right. Wizards and Witches are called Wix in some circles. Harry did not know that, he had never even heard it before while at Hogwarts.

He found out that as Lord Black he would have a Wizengamot seat waiting for him. That meant he needed to know more about the laws and politics of the Wixen world. Harry knew he wanted things to change in the Wixen World. If he survived the war he wanted to be someone who could change things.

Harry also came to know more about the Potter family from the Wixen Culture book. While the Potter family wasn't a noble one, it was a ancient one. The Potter family had a history that goes more than a thousand years back. The first mention of the Potter family was even before the early Roman times.

There were also a few important daughters of other Houses who had married in the Potter family and brought their family fortune, books and secrets with them. Like Iolanthe Peverell, the last of the Peverells.

The Peverells were famous in the Wixen World. Something insane about mastering Death? Wix were strange people...

Harry really liked the word, Wixen. It rolled nicely of his tongue and it was a lot shorter then Wizarding World which is always nice.

The official title of House Potter was, The Most Ancient House of Potter. Meanwhile the House of Black was old and a noble one so the official title was, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The first mentions of the House of Black seemed to start in mid-Roman times.

Suddenly Harry shot up in his bed, there was somebody outside the wards! Harry grabbed his wand and ran downstairs in his PJ's to discreetly watch through the window looking out on the front porch.

It was just Remus, Harry sighed in relief. At least until he heard Remus talk to someone invisable behind him. And what he said was not good.

"As you can see, Professor, the wards are active but I don't think Harry is here. He woudn't know how to manage the wards and we made sure that Sirius wasn't alone with him enough to teach him. It is probably just a defense mechanisme since the last Heir of House Black has passed." Remus said to a slightly blurred form behind him.

Harry could just make out the sound of a murmuring and he thought that it was Dumledore voice he heard from the invisible form behind Remus. But it got even worse when Remus answered the murmur coming from behind him.

Remus seemed very serious when he said, "Yes Professor, Sirius probably made a safe house for Harry somewhere else. Probably somewhere far away from the bad memoiries he has of this house. I know that it will be best for Harry to return to the Dursley family as soon as possible. You are right to say that only they can make sure the boy's childishness never happens again as his legal guardians. Sirius was clearly a bad influence to Harry and we can't have that. It will be for The Greater Good of us all."

Harry coudn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Remus wasn't a person he could trust with his wellbeing after his abandonment for thirteen long years, but this? He was both hurt and disappointed and so when Remus and the hidden Headmaster came closer to touch the door he commanded the wards to throw them out.

The Headmaster became visible again when the magic of the wards touched him and both he and Remus went flying as they got shoved far away by the wards. Harry hoped that the landing hurt.

Harry was glad that Sirius never got to hear how Remus really thought about him. It would have broken his heart all over again.

He was so disappointed by both the Headmaster and the man that was supposed to be his uncle Moony. He really thought better of them both.

But at least he now knew for sure that he coudn't trust the Headmaster. He just had to make his plan work around the Headmaster and the Order. Easier said then done but at least he has a starting point now that he was away from the Dursley's.

He would ask the goblins for help and he was thinking about asking Amelia Bones for help. He thought she was trustworthy but he did know for sure that she had a reputation of being fair. Susan Bones did always talk highly of her Aunt Amy.

He was also thinking about Madam Longbottom, she seemed like a good person to have in your corner. He knew from Neville that his grandmother was a tough but fair woman who was a very good politican in her younger years. It was something to think about.

He turned around so he could get dressed and go eat his breakfast when he saw Dobby standing there with dropped ears and sad tearful green eyes.

"Professy Dumbles be bad wizard? Dobby be helping bad wizard before bonding with Great Master Harry Sir? Dobby be bad Elf?"

Harry felt his heart break a little when he heard Dobby's questions and he quickly said, "No Dobby! What other people do is not on you. You are the best Elf a Wix could have, Dobby. And I am so glad we bonded. Dumbledore's actions are not on you, do you understand?" Harry wished he could start following his own advice.

Dobby nodded and seemed to cheer up a bit. Harry patted him on his head and said with mischief in his voice, "Would you like to help me plan a prank for when I have to get back to Hogwarts?"

Dobby looked up at him with his big watery green eyes and said with a sly smile starting on his face, "Dobby would be liking that. Dobby thinking of something nice for professy Dumbles for even thinking about harming Master Harry. Master Harry never be going back to bad muggles if Dobby and Kreacher have anything to say about it!" The House Elf started rubbing his hands together while smiling evilly.

Harry almost felt sorry for the Headmaster but decided he didn't care anymore. Dumbledore pretended to care for him while making the worst decisions possible for Harry. And what right did he even have to make decisions for Harry outside of being the Headmaster of his school?

"Shall we eat breakfast together and plan our prank for the school? I had a few ideas myself..." Harry said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Dobby would like that." And so they went to eat their breakfast together while planning a school wide prank in honour of Sirius with some extra as revenge on Dumbledore. He really should know better then to mess with a Potter and a Black + a House Elf out for revenge.

After breakfast Harry went to get dressed in his workout clothes [Dudley's old clothes re-sized to fit him] so that he could get some practice with his new wand. Kreacher had told him about a unbreakable room where the Blacks used to practice their magic.

He had read about a few spells he wanted to practice:

One was _Alarte Ascendare_. It was the spell Dumbledore used while batteling Voldemort and it is supposed to throw a object or a person high in the air.

_Aparecium_ was a revealing charm that seems useful. _Bombarda Maxima_ speaks for itself. _Defodio_ was a spell that gouges through things. _Deprimo_ to blast holes in stuff and _Ducklifors_ just for fun, because can you immagine Voldemort's face if you turn him into a duck? It would be awesome!

_Cantis_ seemed like a handy spell because if your oppoment is forced to sing he can't curse you.

The _Conjunctivitis Curse_ that Krum used in the first task to damage his dragons eyes also seemed like a handy thing to know.

There were a lot more curses and spells Harry felt he should know but for now he would try to master those. He also knew that there would be a lot of new magic in the Black familie grimoire but he could only get to the grimiore after he had claimed the Lord ring and the family vault.

The practice room was a very big room that really shoudn't fit in this house but that's what happens when you are in an old magical house. The room was shaped like a square and had a bunker-like feel to it. It also had a panel with Runes next to the door.

On the other side of the room Harry could see four human shaped dummies. He decided that since he didn't know enough yet of Runes to mess with the panel he would leave it for now. He focused on the dummies.

He walked until he was a few meters from the dummies, took a deep breath and got in position to cast.

A few hours later he got interrupted by Kreacher popping in, "Master be working hard but it be time for lunch. Growing Wizards be needing lots of food. Lunch be served in dining room in five minutes." Kreacher said sternly and he popped away again.

Harry wiped his forehead and nodded. He was glad to see Kreacher looking a lot better than last night. He looked as if a weight had been lifted and he almost looked happy.

Harry was tired but satisfied with the magic he cast. Some of them were complex spells but Harry got them to work. His new wand was brilliant and it made casting so much easier.

He cast a refreshning charm on himself and went to the dining room as his most cranky Elf had commanded.

Lunch was as always delicious and to his surprise when he walked to the living room he saw that the handsome eagle owl was back with a letter from Hermione. And he was sitting very close to Hedwig again but as Hedwig seemed to tolerate the owl cosied up to her, Harry decided to keep his mouth shut.

After untying the letter from the owl he started reading,

_Dear Harry,_

_My parents and I are relieved to read that you are alright and safe where you are. I completely forgot to mention it but the owl is named Othello, my parents new owl. They brought him so they could get in contact with me instead of waiting for a owl to come to them. Isn't he lovely?_

_I know, Harry. Dumbledore is planning something shady. I finally talked with my parents about our years at Hogwarts and they said that it sounds like someone is grooming you for something! Grooming! And Harry, I think that they are right. Why else would everything happend as it did? Why did no one help us? Why were we the only ones doing something? Why was it always you?_

_It is very fishy when I think back on it._

_I think we need more adults we can be sure to trust and then make a plan. We need help Harry. Promise me you will think about it?_

_You are family, Harry, and family cares for each other so no need to thank me for caring about you. And yes, you are forgiven for leaving your books since you did have a good reason. But don't do it again, young man!_

_And do your homework!_

_I can meet you in Diagon Alley on the 24th of August. If the date is alright with you, shall we meet in front of Gringotts? We really do need to talk in person. Owl post may not be safe as you said in your last letter so we have to careful with what we write._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS. Have you heard anything from Ron?_

This letter really would have been a shock to read about a week ago but now it only confirmed what Harry already thought about Dumbledore. He was relieved that he didn't have to convince Hermione about his suspicious of the Headmaster.

He was happy that he and Hermione were finally in a place they could take about their feelings more. And then he meant feelings like those siblings feel for each other. The thought of doing romantic things with Hermione made him want to throw up.

Althought Harry did wonder if the blood-adoption made him more emotional. The Black family, from what he had seen did seem to be very... emotional. Lets just keep it on that.

Later he would write a conformation for the date they would meet. They really had a lot to talk about, she was right that they needed more adults to help them.

But still, what exacly was Dumbledore grooming him for?


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke up early in the morning of the meeting with Gringotts feeling nervous. There was a lot depending on this meeting going according to plan.

He walked downstairs in his PJ's so that he could eat his breakfast. When he got downstairs he saw Othello and Hedwig getting cosy on the owl stand. Harry really wondered why his owl got more game then he did.

He was sixteen years old and he only had his failed romance with Cho. He really didn't want anything like that relationship again. If it even could be called a relationship. He now knew what he wanted in a relationship, a partner. Someone he could share his life with and would not be afraid of the life he lived.

After breakfast he went upstairs again to get a shower and got dressed in one of the fancy suits that were in the closet. He wanted to make a good impression on the goblins. He tried brushing his hair and to his surprise it looked better then ever. Apparently the Black genes made his messy hair an artfull mess instead of just a mess.

Since it was still a hour until the meeting was scheduled he went to the living room to read in the Animagus book. It really was interesting. And it was hilarious to read to notes on the sides that his father and Sirius had written.

Apparently Sirius had a lot of difficulty with finding his animal for a while and getting rid of the dog tail when he got to the transformation part. Meanwhile his father coudn't keep his head upright when he got the heavy antlers on his head. It was hilarious to read about. Harry wished he could talk with Sirius about it.

The time flew by and soon Dobby stood in front of him, "Master Harry, it be time for meeting."

Harry stood up, straighted his clothes out and took Dobby's hand. Harry felt a tiny squeeze and suddenly he was in Gringotts.

The room he appeared in was small. There was a big desk on one side of the room with two richly dressed goblins seated behind it.

One of the goblins stood up and said, "Ah Mr. Potter, right on time I see. Take a seat and then we will begin. Will your Elf stay here with you for the meeting?"

Harry looked at Dobby and asked what he wanted. Dobby said, "Master Harry be fine here. Dobby going to finish cleaning the house. Call Dobby to pick you up when Master is done. Dobby will come." And Dobby popped away.

Harry took a seat at the desk and looked at the goblins.

The goblin to the left said, "Welcome, Mr. Potter to Gringotts. I am the account manager of the Potter family and to my right is the account manager of the Black family. I can see that you have undergone some changes in your appearance since the last time you were in the Bank. Your blood-adopted father did tell us he was planning your adoption in his family. Now you asked for a meeting with us."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Thank you. Yes, my godfather Sirius Black, left me with the option to become his blood-adopted son and I took it. In the letter he left me he asked that I take up the Lordship of House Black, claim both family Vaults and get my parents Will read. I also wanted to take an inheritance test to see if there are any surprises I should know about. Also I am now living in a old Black house and there are a few very dark objects there that I'm not sure what to do about. Could you help me with those?" Harry rushed out.

The account manager form the Black Family, Bloodaxe, locked his long fingers together under his chin and said, "We will need some blood for the inheritance test, it will cost 12 galleons for a extensive search. It should also show you as a Black which will make you eligible for the Black Lordship. If the ring accepts you. Gringotts can also help you with cleaning your house of dark artifacts." He grabbed a piece of pearlescent looking parchment.

The Potter account manager continued where Bloodaxe left of, "As for the late Potters, their last Will and Testament was put in the Main Vault after their death. It can only be taken out by an adult Potter. Which interlocks with what we wanted to talk to you about, Mr. Potter."

Harry was fine with them taking some blood but was curious what Bogrod meant about that last thing. So he said, "How much blood do you need for the inheritance test? And what did you want to talk to me about, sir?"

Bloodaxe grabbed a big and scary looking dagger and smirked, "Oh just a little bit. Don't you worry about it and give me your hand, Mr. Potter."

Harry gulped and gave Bloodaxe his hand. The goblin turned his hand and put the very big dagger to the point of his finger and pressed softly. Three drops of blood fell from his hand on pearlescent paper and spread out.

Harry laughed and said, "Why use the big scary dagger if you need so little blood?" The goblins looked at each other and smirked back at Harry.

"We need to get some amusement from dealing with whiny little wizards. Althought it has been some time since a Wix laughed about it instead of getting angry at us for their own cowerdance."

Meanwhile the parchment had spread out to form a triptych. For each of Harry's parents was one part of the parchment.

He could see that James Potter his parents, his grandparents, were Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. A lot further back he could see an Iolanthe Peverell connected to a Hardwin Potter. There were a few interesting names married into the Potter family. He also saw that his name was indeed, Hadrian James Potter-Black.

On the Black side he could see that Sirius younger brother and Kreacher's Master, Regulus Black, died at only eighteen years old. Only two years older than him and already gone. Further back he saw a few famous people from his history book. For good things like inventing spellcraft and potions or bad things like being one of the worst Headmasters ever recorded in history.

But the real surprise came from his mother's part of the inheritance test. His mothers great-grand father surname was Gaunt before he took his wife's name but tracing further back on his line and suddenly the name Gaunt, became Slytherin! His mother might have been the Heir of Slytherin!

… Harry might be the Heir of Slytherin! Oh Merlin, Harry is related to Voldemort. Justin Fich-Fletchley was right in their second year of Hogwarts. Harry felt a bit sick.

Bloodaxe and Bogrod looked at the parchment and said, "Well now, that is a surprise. Lily Potter wasn't quite a muggleborn after all."

"Indeed, this makes it possilble for you, Mr. Potter-Black, to claim the Black family Lordship and if you the ring accepts you, the Slytherin Lordship."

Harry was confused and asked, "Does that mean that Voldemort never claimed the Lordship of House Slytherin?"

Bogrod responded with, "No the Slytherin Lordship has been unclaimed for the last few centuries. The Gaunt family went slowly insane due to heavy inbreeding and lost their trust in our bank and everything really. The Lord ring returned here after the last Lords death and there hasn't been one since. Do you want to claim both Lordships?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before he nodded, "Yes I will claim them both. If only so that Voldemort can't. What do I need to do?"

Bloodaxe took a box from a drawner and put it in front of Harry, "Put your hand on the box and think of your magic. The box will provide the rings you have the right to claim."

Harry did as he was told and put his hand on the box. After a moment the box vibrated and Harry was told he could open the box.

In the box where two beautiful rings. One was made from a silver looking metal and had a big gleaming onyx in the middle surrounded by a few small star-like diamonds on both sides. The other ring was gold with a big smooth emerald in the middel and a few small ones next to it on either side.

Harry put on the Black one first. When he put it on he felt a pulse of magic going inside of him and the ring re-sized to fit on his hand.

Bloodaxe looked almost happy when he said, "Welcome, Lord Black."

Then he put on the Slytherin ring above the other ring on his finger. He felt the magic hiss around him and it almost sounded like parseltongue. This ring to re-sized to his finger and then it melted into the other ring.

This time it was Bogrod who said, "Welcome, Lord Slytherin."

Bogrod continued with, "The rings will both appear if you will them to. If you only want the Black ring to be visible then that will happen. Since you want to hide the Slytherin Lordship, the ring disappeard in the Black ring. Now you have access to both the Black and Slytherin Vaults. You should know thay the rings will also protect the wearer from mind attacks and harmful potions.

Since you are now here I can tell you that you have been declared an adult by the Ministry of Magic since the Triwizarding Tournament. That means that you can access the Potter Vault now and that we can start the process to get the Last Will and Testament of the late James and Lily Potter read."

Harry was shocked. He had actually been declared an adult when he was forced to compete in the Tournament? He could have had access to his Family Vault all this time?

Bogrod and Bloodaxe waited for him to regain his composure before they asked if he wanted to visit his Vaults. And Harry really wanted to do that.

Since they were accountmanagers and not simple bank employees it was time to conclude the meeting. Harry was grateful for their help and said so as he shook their hands.

Another goblin knocked on the door to escort him to his Family Vaults. But before he left Bloodaxe said, "You may sent your Elf to me to make a appointment for the dark magic cleaning of the Black Town House." Harry nodded gratefully before he was escorted out of the meeting room by the new goblin.

After a wild ride in the carts Harry stood finally in front of the Potter Family Vault. He was gruffly told to put his hand on the door so it would open.

As Harry put his hand on the massive door he could feel a strange warmth surrounding him. Almost like a hug.

Harry heard a click and with a creak the vault door started to open.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy this chapter! :)

When Harry was popped back home by Dobby the first thing he did was fall face first in the couch. He got so much information in the meeting with the goblins and there was so much to see in the three, THREE, family vaults he had. So much money, books, jewelry and most important of all, a letter from his parents. His head was spinning. And all three of the Family Grimiores were amazing! So much history, spells and even blackmail was written on the pages in the books. Althought some of the blackmail was more like scandalous gossip by now.

Harry was kind of afraid to read the letter. What if it said something he didn't like? What if he did? Harry could never unread the only letter his parents had written to him. He sat upright again so that he could look at the letter laying on the side table. He took a deep breath, opened the letter and started reading.

_To our dearest Harry,_

_As we are writing this letter, you are sleeping peacefully in your crib after playtime with your favorite toys. I hope that it will never be nessecary for you to read this letter but it is a comforting thought to have something written up for you. Just to be sure._

_Your father and I are busy with setting up the Runic ritual that we have created to ensure your survival. It will require the willing sacrifice of a adult. I hope we won't ever need it._

_If you are reading this then our worst fear has happend and we are not there for you anymore. We hope you have been happily raised by Sirius but if not, that you are still happy with whoever you live. That is the most important thing to us, Hadrian, that you have grown up to be happy._

_This war filled country is a scary time to live in and even a worse time to be trying to raise a family but know that we never regretted having you, Harry. You are the best thing to ever happen to your father and me. We love you so much._

_Know that while we are willing to die for you, we also wanted to live for you. We wanted to see you grow up so bad, Harry, and it breaks our hearts to know we might not be able to do that._

_Do what makes you happy and know that we are with you, always._

_Your loving mother,_

_Lily_

_PS. Your father wants me to tell you to play a prank for him._

_PPS. Just don't get caught._

Harry was tired of crying after reading emotional letters that were left for him but he didn't think anyone would blame him for this one. He had proof that his parents loved and wanted him. He had finally more of them than just the memory of his parents dying for him. Thought he had to laugh when he read the post script parts. It sounded just like what he heard they were like together.

He could still smell his mothers perfume clinging to the parchment. It was a wonderful thing to know, his mothers scent. It felt like a long forgotten memory that returned to him. Also the letter was the proof of what he always thought, he didn't do anything special that night. His parents invented a ritual that had saved him from the killing curse Voldemort cast. He wondered if he could find out what ritual they used.

To work off the emotions of this truly emotion filled day Harry decided it might be a good idea to get some exercise of the magical and physical variety. He went upstairs to his chambers and changed out of the fancy suit that he wore to the the meeting with the goblins.

He changed in his workout clothes and went to the training room to practice his new spells for a while.

It was dinner time by the time he stopped casting and Harry finally felt better. He was very hungry but decided to take a shower first since the was a bit sweaty from the workout.

After the shower he went to the dining room where Kreacher and Dobby were already sitting at the table. Harry sat down and said, "Well there were a few surprises at Gringotts but I am now the official Lord Black. The most surprising thing was that I learnt from the inheritance test is that my mother was decended from the Slytherin line. I am now Lord Slytherin and Lord Black."

Dobby and Kreacher looked at him with big eyes before Kreacher said, "Kreacher is happy to have a Lord Black again as Master. But Master also being Lord Slytherin? Kreacher be very happy to serve such a proper master."

Dobby just said, "Dobby be happy that Master Harry succeeded in meeting with goblins. Does Master Harry want some potatoes?" Harry had to laugh at that. Here he is, sharing what is for him groundbreaking news and Dobby just asked if he wanted some potatoes.

"Yes, thank you Dobby. Also, Kreacher? I asked the goblins if they could come for a visit so they can inspect the locket and some other stuff that the wards say are dangerously dark. What do you think would be a good day to arrange a meeting?" Harry asked Kreacher while he spooned some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Kreacher be thinking tomorrow be good day for goblins. Does Master agree?" Kreacher asked Harry.

Harry answered, "Yes that would be fine. I will write Bloodaxe a letter this evening. Could you deliver the letter to Bloodaxe again, Dobby?"

"Dobby be happy to!"

After dinner Harry went to the living room to write a letter again for Bloodaxe. Hedwig hooted in greeting and flew from the owl stand where Othello was still sitting to land on Harry's shoulder. She preened his hair and settled down.

Harry decided it was time for a serious talk between Hedwig and him as he walked to the kitchen for some privacy. So he asked his very smart owl as soon as they were alone, "Hedwig? Do you like Othello? It is alright if you do but could you warn me if you decide to have chicks with him? I really don't want to walk in on anything and disturp you guys..." Harry said with a blush and a grimace.

Hedwig looked at him with laughing golden eyes and hooted at him. Harry nodded and said, "Alright so you guys aren't in that place yet but you would like for me to make the owlery habitable again so you would have privacy if you decide otherwise?"

Hedwig hooted again and rubbed her head against Harry's cheek, "Okay girl, I will ask Dobby or Kreacher if they can do that for you alright?" Hedwig hooted softly in thanks and went to sleep while still sitting on his shoulder. Harry walked back to the living room so he could write the letter for Bloodaxe.

Harry carefully went to grab some parchment for the letter and sat down so he could start writing.

_Dear Account manager Bloodaxe,_

_If you are agreeable I would like to make a appointment for tomorrow so that the Black Town House can be made safe again from the dark artifacts the wards keep warning me about._

_Would it be possible for whoever comes that Dobby will pop them in? I would like to keep the location as secret as possible since Dumbledore and his Order don't know that I am living here._

_Sincerely,_

_Hadrian James Potter_

_Lord Black_

_Lord Slytherin_

He called for Dobby and gave the letter to him so Dobby could deliver the letter to Bloodaxe. Dobby popped away and popped in again a few minutes later. He had a letter in his hand that he flooted over to Harry. Harry opened the letter and read,

_Lord Black,_

_There will be a small team available for tomorrow on 15.00 o'clock in the afternoon. They will be waiting to be picked up by your Elf in the meeting room we first met in._

_Sincerely,_

_Account manager Bloodaxe_

Harry was relieved that there was a team able to come help him tomorrow. He went to the kitchen to tell Kreacher the news. Kreacher was happy to hear that tomorrow could be the day that his Master Regulus last order would be fulfilled.

Now that Harry was the Lord Black he could also fulfill another wish. He went downstairs to the basement so that he could bring Alphard's portrait upstairs. He decided that Alphard could hang with the other members of House Black in the hallway. Otherwise he would have no one to talk to if Harry was away.

He put him in a nice and empty spot next to a few other portraits. He hoped Alphard would like the surprise when Harry woke him up. He put his finger on the 'wake' Rune next to the portrait and watched as Alphard woke up and looked around himself. Alphard looked happy as he said, "Hadrian, thank you for moving my portrait upstairs from the basement and congrulations of becoming our new Lord Black!"

The paintings that pretended to be asleep 'suddenly' woke up and started muttering to each other.

Harry said with a very Black looking smirk, "Thank you Alphard. The meeting with the goblins went well but there were a few surprises waiting for me. But first I read something in the book Sirius left me that I have to do first."

Harry turned so that he could see all the portraits hanging there and said commandingly, "As the new Lord Black I order all portraits in this manor to obey me, keep my secrets and never betray anything they see or hear in this house to anyone living or not without my permission."

Some of the paintings looked put out by that order but they all nodded their agreement.

Alphard laughed and said, "Good job, my Lord. Now we are all bound to keep your secrets. That will hopefully stop some of them. Now you said something about a surprise at Gringotts?"

Harry looked at Alphard and said, "I did the inheritance test as you and Sirius adviced me and I found out that my mother was not quite the muggleborn we all thought she was. Her great-grandfather had the name of Gaunt before he married his wife and took her name. And he was born as the older brother of the man who later become the head of that family...

Since I had the bloodline I was able to claim the Lordship. I am now Lord Black and Lord Slytherin."

It was quiet for a moment before the portraits exploded with noice. Alphard Black looked at him for a moment before he started laughing so hard that he felt out of his comfortable looking chair. He rolled over the floor for a few moments before he sat up, took a deep breath and said, "Merlin, Hadrian! You don't come with small surprises!"

Harry smirked back at him and said, "Well, I woudn't want you to bored now would I?"

"No indeed you do not. Bored Blacks are never a good thing." Alphard said looking comically afraid as he shivered. "Now do you know what this means? It means that you have more than one vote for the Wizengamot! We need to get you up to speed so that you can takes your seats for when you are done with Hogwarts."

"You do remember I have a Dark Lord after my life that I need to take care of first, right?" Harry said dryly.

"And you do remember that you have allies now, right? You have the Black family as yours to command and you said in our last meeting that you were thinking about asking Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom for help, remember? You now have the recources that you never had before, Hadrian. Take advantage of them and the Dark Lord will have a very big problem when he comes after you." Alphard looked very serious when saying that and Harry suddenly felt some hope that he could survive this war.

He decided he would start writing the letters for Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom first thing tomorrow morning. He would ask Dobby if he could deliver the letters. That seemed the safest way for sending mail right now. Oh and he still had to anwser Hermione to confirm the meeting on the 24th of August.

Harry thanked Alphard for his advice and left to grab his Runes and Culture book so that he could read some more when he lay in bed. It was a tiresome day but he got a lot done and he finally had something of his parents that was actually adressed to him!

It had been a good day even if he had a few shocks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments! It was a great start of my day to read them. :)

After a good breakfast with the House Elves Harry decided to first write a letter to Neville and Augusta Longbottom. Harry missed talking to his friend. Neville had become a very good friend after Ron had abandoned him for getting forced to participate in the Tournament. Neville had helped Harry with the second task and they kept talking after that. They really had a lot more in common then Ron and Harry did.

Neville had quickly become one of his best friends. Meanwhile Ron and Harry took a step back from their friendship. Harry and Ron were still friends but the closeness they had before Ron's abandonment was gone. Now Ron hung out more with Dean and Seamus.

Harry went to grab the parchment and quill and sat down so he could start writing. First the letter for Neville and then he would start with the letter for Madam Longbottom.

_Hi Neville,_

_How are you doing? Do you have any new plants in your greenhouse? My summer is going great! You may have heard that I left my relatives and I must say that that was the best thing I ever did. Sirius made a safe house for us before his death and I am there now._

_I am safe and happy. Even thought I am alone here, it is still so much better then the Dursley's. We have a lot to talk about when we can meet in person. Included by this letter is another one for your grandmother. Could you give it to her?_

_I will ask her for a meeting and hopefully we will be able to talk then too. I have a lot of news to share._

_Hope you have a nice summer!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry now had to write a most formal letter to the Dowager Lady of House Longbottom and Harry was nervous. He had so little experience with being formal and this would be the first step in making allies outside of his friends. He took a deep breath and put his quill to the parchment.

_Dear Madam Longbottom,_

_Greetings, I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I, the Lord of House Black ask you, Lady Dowager of House Longbottom, for a private meeting to discuss some things about the current happenings._

_Madam Longbottom, I need your help._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord of House Black_

_Lord of House Slytherin_

Harry had decided to be honest in his letter. After all how could he expect her to be able to help him if he wasn't honest to her? He hoped she would respond soon with a date for a meeting. The sooner the better.

He waited till the ink was dry before putting both letters in an envolope. Then he called for Dobby, "Dobby!"

Dobby popped in next to him looking very excited to deliver the letters, "Dobby be going now to Longbottom House. Be back soon with response!" And popped away again.

While Dobby was away, Harry would talk to Kreacher about the owlery that Hedwig wanted. After that he would write yet another letter only this time it would be for Hermione. Then he wanted to relax some with one of his new books and eat his lunch. After that he would have to get ready for his goblin guests.

Harry's talk with Kreacher went well and the Elf would make sure that the owlery would be ready for Hedwig and any potential chicks she might have. He hoped that it would be a while yet before she was ready for chicks.

That done he went back to the living room to write an anwser to the letter Hermione sent him.

_Dear Hermione,_

_The 24th is good for me. See you in front of Gringotts around three? We can talk all about it then._

_I never got a letter from Ron. Did you hear from him?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_PS. Othello won_ _'t stop flirting with Hedwig!_

He would give the letter to Othello who was still hanging around Hedwig. He didn't expect an reply for a while since Hermione would be away on a trip to France with her parents so hopefully the eagle owl would stay away for a bit.

Dobby popped back in just as he watched Othello fly away with the letter for Hermione. He was holding two letters and a package in his hands which he gave to Harry.

Harry decided to open the letter from Madam Longbottom first.

_Lord Black,_

_I was surprised to recieve a letter from you in this way. My grandson trusts you with his life and so I will grant you your request._

_I, Dowager Lady of House Longbottom, grant the request of Lord Black for a private meeting._

_I will allow you to pop to Longbottom Manor with your House Elf. I am sure we have much to discuss. Tomorrow morning, 11 o'clock. Afterwards you can spent some time with my grandson._

_I expect you to be on time._

_Sincerely,_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Lady Dowager of House Longbottom_

Harry could almost feel her disapproving and stern gaze on him while he was reading her letter. He really hoped the meeting would go well and that she would agree to train him in the way of a Lord and a politican. He needed all the allies and help he could get.

It was almost the time for the meeting with the team of goblins now so Harry quickly opened the letter from Neville.

_Hi Harry,_

_Glad to read that you are alright in your safe house. Also happy belated birthday! I gave Dobby your present, I hope you like it._

_My summer has been great! Gran has been very proud of me after the battle at the Ministry and she even got me a new wand! The wood is Cherry and it contains a strand of Unicorn hair. It is brilliant!_

_Hope you have a good reason for writing my grandmother, Harry, because her reaction to it was strange. But I will see you tomorrow! Perhaps I can even show you my greenhouse. It is lovely in the summer with all the plants blooming._

_See you tomorrow Harry!_

_Sincerely,_

_Neville_

In the round package was a tiny green plant with a pretty golden flower blooming on it. On the card under it stood that it was a magical lily that has a smell that makes people and animals happy when smelling it. It was apparently an ingredient for luck and love potions.

It was a lovely present that he decided to put on the side table so that he could see and smell it often. It was then that Dobby popped in to tell him that he would go get the goblins now. He popped away and came a few minutes later back with three grumpy looking goblins.

Harry stood up from the couch and introduced himself. One of the grumpy looking goblins stepped forward and said with a bow, "Greetings Lord Black, we are one of the cursebreaking teams of Gringotts. I am Sharpcut and these are my partners Gork and Dreanog. Where are the objects you especially wanted us to take a good look at before we search the whole house?"

"Greetings Sharpcut, Gork and Dreanog. Thank you for coming on such a short notice. The ward keep notifying me of these artifacts: a locket, the portrait by the frontdoor, a dagger in the room with the tapestry and a goblet and hairbrush in the rooms of the Lady of the House. I do not know what they do exacly but I ask that you tell be more about them before destroying them."

The goblins nodded that they understood and then each went a different direction while chanting in a strange language that made the hairs on Harry's arms rise.

It was only a while later that he heard the goblin that went to the kitchen where the locket was exclaim loudly in what was probably the language of the goblins. It sounded serious and Harry started to get really worried when the other two goblins came to the kitchen to chant very loudly in the strange language.

Suddenly it went quiet and there was a strange feeling of lightness spreading in the Manor. The three goblins came to him while carrying a black box coverd in Runes.

Sharpcut looked very serious as he came to stand in front of Harry and he said, "It has been a while since something in a wizarding house has surprised me but this really was a bad one. This my Lord, is an abomination called a Horcrux. It is a way to cheat death that some wizards are stupid enough to use."

Harry was confused and said, "A Horcrux? What is it exacly and who's is it?"

"A Horcrux is a piece of someones soul. And after feeling this thing I can safely say that this is not the only one this person has made. Luckily we of Gringotts are able to track the others with this one. Do you have any idea who had made this crime against Lady Magic?" Sharpcut looked hopeful as he asked this.

And so a horrified Harry told the goblins the tale Kreacher told him only a few days ago. The goblins looked at each other and nodded.

Sharpcut was again the one who talked to Harry as he said, "The self named Lord Voldemort has committed a very serious crime against magic with these acts. We of Gringotts will find and destroy these Horcruxes. Since you brought us the first one we will keep you up to date when we find the others."

Harry was so relieved that they were willing to help and that the goblins had an actual method of finding these horrible things. He hoped they would find them all soon so that Voldemort would be mortal again.

He knew that both Dumbledore and Voldemort thought that he or Voldemort had to kill the other but Harry really wasn't so sure. After all the Prophecy said that Harry would have the power to vanquish the dark lord and that he would be marked. It only said that either must die by the hand of the other.

And Harry spent some time thinking about it and he wondered why he coundn't just 'loan' out his hand. After all if he ordered a hit on someone, it was still a death by his hand, right? He would try to kill Voldemort if he had the chance but to plan his whole life around it? His three parents want him to be happy and living like that isn't happy.

So he would ask for help. The goblins already said that they would help with the Horcruxes and he hoped that Madam Longbottom and Amelia Bones could help him with the rest.

Harry was startled out of his thinking when Sharpcut told him, "The House should be safe again. The other objects you said the wards were warning you about were not harmless but not as dark as the Horcrux. We took the curses off the portrait that would kill anyone who touched it with 'unpure' blood. It will be safe to remove now.

The other objects were spelled just about the same and we took off those curses too. The House is safe again, my Lord."

"Thank you Sharpcut, Gork and Dreanog for your hard work. I am very grateful and I can feel that the house feels lighter somehow. I also want to thank Gringotts for the work in the future of destroying the Horcruxes of Voldemort." Harry said greatfully.

"No thanks necessary, young Lord. It is a crime against magic that we will gladly get rid of. You will hear from us soon as we find the other abominations."

With that the goblins decided that they were done and that they would like to popped back to Gringotts. Dobby did so and soon Harry and Kreacher were alone in the Manor.

Harry looked at Kreacher who looked like he was years younger. "I hope you feel happy now Kreacher. Your Master Regulus last order has been fulfilled."

Kreacher shot forward and hugged Harry's legs. "Master Harry be great Master! Kreacher be so thankful! Kreacher be very happy."

Harry laughed and patted Kreacher on his head. He hoped that Kreacher would feel better from now on.

When Harry went to bed later that night he felt like he was a lot closer to the happy Voldemort free life he so wanted. Harry would do what it takes to make sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention yesterday that from now on the updates will happen on Wednesday and Saturday. So here is another chapter just so I could tell you guys about the change in schedule.

Harry woke up feeling good. He had claimed the one Lordship he had expected and one he didn't, he got unexpected help from the goblins with the Horcrux hunt, and today he had a meeting with Augusta Longbottom the Lady Dowager of the Noble House Longbottom.

He would go train for a while after breakfast before he had to go to Longbottom Manor. Harry decided to try some of the spells out of the Hit Wizard book Sirius left for him. He made good process with mastering the new spells he found in the book. He coundn't wait for the opportunity to turn a Death Eather in a duck with the spell he learned before. Could you immagine Lucius Malfoy as a duck?

Harry also wanted to try some of the Family Magic from the grimoires he had gotten out of the Vaults in Gringotts. They were his family legacy and he wanted to excel in them.

Soon it was time for Harry to go to the meeting. He dressed smartly for it and hoped Neville woudn't be to surprised to see the new him.

Together with Dobby he popped in the Longbottoms Entree Hall. He was straightening out his clothes when he heard a unsure sounding, "Harry? Is that you?" And Harry turned around to look at Neville.

"Hi Neville, how are you doing?" Harry said with a sheepish grin. Neville looked gobsmacked as he got a good look at his friend.

"Merlin Harry, what happend to you?" Neville asked shocked. Harry laughed and told him that it was a long story but that in short that Sirius left him some stuff, "I will tell you the rest later. It is a bit of a long story and I have to meet with your grandmother first."

Neville nodded with understanding and said, "Ah yes, I will take you to her. I hope you know what you are doing mate."

Harry looked side ways to Neville as they walked trough the beautiful Manor and asked, "Is she really so scary?"

"Probably not for you, Mr. I-slayed-a-Basilisk-at-the-age-of-twelve. But she is quite intimidating for the rest of us mortals. So I wish you good luck and I will see you soon." And Neville left him with a grin. Harry looked at the beautifully carved wooden door in front of him and just decided to knock. He was a Gryffindor after all.

He knocked twice and heard a old but cultured voice say he could come in. He opened the door and there she sat, the fearsome [to her grandson] Lady Dowager of House Longbottom. She stood up as he approached her and he air kissed the hand she gave him as the Culture book said he should with a Lady.

She looked him over critically and said with some approval, "At least you seem to have some manners. Now, welcome to Longbottom Manor. Lets take our seats and call for some tea. Then we can talk about why you asked for this meeting."

Harry could see why Neville used to be so nervous of his grandmother but honestly, even if they only met, Harry really admired her. She seemed like a tough old lady.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Lady Longbottom, for your welcome and for agreeing to meeting me. I would not say no to a cup of tea."

They sat down and a House Elf popped in with a tray with tea and biscuits. As the Dowager Lady daintily sipped her tea she looked at him and told him, "So, Lord Black, tell me your story and let us see what I can do to help you."

And Harry did. He told her about everything. The Dursley's, his years at Hogwarts, Sirius his death and how he came to be at his safe house. He told her about all the things that happend this summer. The letters he got from Sirius and his parents and his meeting with the goblins. He told her about the Prophecy and the Horcruxes. And he told her he needed a plan because otherwise he didn't think he would survive this war.

While he was telling it all he could see her anger and disbelief. He could also see her softening to him. Harry hoped she would still be willing to help him after he told her all of it.

He shoudn't have worried because after he was done she looked like she wanted to hug him. "Oh you dear boy. What a life you have lived. I am so sorry that I didn't fight harder to get custody of you after the death of your parents. My Alice was your godmother, you know? You and Neville could have grown up as the brothers your parents wanted you to be if the worst had happend.

If only I wasn't so grief stricken and afraid of others coming after my grandson. If only Dumbledore woudn't have made such bad decicions. I do wonder if everything is alright with that man. He is so old and his decicions have been so strange lately." Lady Augusta said strongly.

Harry thought she might have a point about Dumbledore. He was acting weird. Maybe he was having mental problems in his old age? But that was a problem for later. Now he said to Neville's grandmother, "I would have loved to grow up here in this beautiful home, my Lady, but that was not what happend and I can't blame you for your grief."

Harry continued with, "I just hope you can help me now. There is so much I don't know about in this Wixen World and now I have two Lordships. I have two adult wizards strangely obsessed with me and I don't know what to do. I just want a normal life. Is that to much to ask?"

She looked at him and said, "Dear boy, of course I will help you. If things had gone different you would have grown up here and called me gran alongside Neville. So first things first, it would please me if you called me gran."

Harry was surprised and touched but nodded his agreement. He would call her gran from now on. Harry had no grandparents of his own and this tough old lady seemed like she would make a good gran. He coudn't wait for the look on Neville's face the first time he would call her that in his hearing. The poor guy didn't know it yet but he had suddenly gained a Black as a brother.

Gran looked like she knew what was going through his head and she seemed be both amused and approving. Then she seemed to sober, "Now we need to make a plan together. You said you know next to nothing about the Wixen World. We need to fix that as soon as possible. You are famous in this world of ours and you need to learn how to use it to your advantage. You also need allies. I agree that Amelia Bones is a very good choice as an ally. But have you thought about Andromeda Tonks? She is a healer and a disowned Black. She too would be a good ally to have in your corner and the House of Black could really use some more sane people, I should think. And I think you might need some private healing done after the life you have lived."

She took a deep breath and continued, "You also need a lot of lessons in politics, dueling, manners and strategy. And that is outside of your normal schoolwork. You will be very busy but know that we will help you. I can tutor you myself in most of this and if you can get Amelia Bones on your side, she can teach you the rest."

Harry was relieved that she seemed to have a battle plan. He also needed to contact Andromeda Tonks as soon as possible. He hoped she would be willing to become a Black again and perhaps help him. The Black family really needed more members in it.

"Thank you for your help, gran." Harry said with a smile that lit up his sparkling green eyes. The fearsom Lady Longbottom visibly softened and patted him on the cheek, "You are a good boy, Harry. Now go visit my grandson. He has looked out for your visit and we can always talk later."

"Thank you, gran!" And Harry went to look for Neville. It took a while and eventually he asked a passing House Elf with pretty blue eyes if she could take him to Neville. She agreed and popped him away to what he thought was the greenhouse Neville liked to talk about.

Neville was crouched in front of a pretty dangerous looking plant with a lot of sharp purple spikes. Neville seemed to be talking to it and Harry had to smile. His best friend was very kind and Harry really appreciates it. He called Neville softly as not to startle him into the big spikes of the unknown plant.

Neville calmly stood up, said something to the plant and walked over to Harry. Harry could see that Neville had grown into himself a bit more this summer. He looked more confident and seemed to be losing his baby fat.

"Hi Harry, how was your talk with gran?" Neville asked while walking to Harry.

Harry grinned at Neville ans said, "It went great! Don't know why you find her to be scary. She seems awesome!"

Neville rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you would think so. You think doing death defying stunts on your broom are the safe and normal thing to do."

Neville continued with, "Shall we take a walk on the grounds? The weather is nice and then you can tell me all about your summer." And so they did.

Harry talked until his voice was hoarse but he left nothing out. Neville deserved to know everything as he was his best friend and the other option for the Prophecy.

Neville was quiet while Harry talked but when he finished he just said with big eyes but still calmly, "That explains a lot."

Harry had to laugh at that. It was such a Neville anwser. "Yeah, things will get worse before they will get better but I have asked your grandmother for help with some of it and I think it will be alright. I just needed some help from smart and capable adults and Dumbledore just woudn't be that person.

But your gran and I will make a plan and with the help of some allies and the goblins I think I will survive this war. And that is such a great feeling. The feeling of having a future."

Neville nodded, looking very understanding said, "Thank you, Harry, for taking on this burden. Know that I will do anything in my power to help you. This I swear to you as the Heir of House Longbottom and your good friend, so mote it be."

There was a bright light and Harry never felt so supported. It was a strange thing. Neville looked a bit shocked but also happy as he explained, "Our magic sensed our intentions and supported it. Think of this as a vow of support. I swore to help you and now it will be so. You call for aid and House Longbottom will anwser."

Harry was again shocked but also happy. He wanted to do something in return so he asked Neville if he wanted to become an Animagus with him.

Neville seemed excited and agreed. So Harry promised to give him a Mandrake leaf with the instructions soon. They would take the potion together at the end of the month to find out their animal. It will be a good advantage to have in the war.

For now he would go back home and train and read some more in his Grimoires. He called Dobby and after saying goodbye to Neville and his gran, he popped back home.

This too had been a good day. He had gained a grandmother, some new plans for study areas and a few new ideas for allies. He noticed he had a lot of good days since leaving the Dursley household. It made him smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind reviews, kudos and bookmarks!

It was a week since the meeting with his new grandmother. It still felt weird calling her that but also kinda nice. And he could see how much it meant to her to be called gran. He could immagine that she had hoped for more grandchildren before the horrible day that her only son and his wife were attacked.

Harry went to Longbottom Manor every day since the first meeting. He was learning a lot about how he had to behave as a Lord. It seemed old fashioned at first but Harry liked the clear rules this new, for him, society has.

It was also comforting to know that as Lord Black and Lord Slytherin, he was one of, if not the highest ranking noble in Britain. So long as he followed the rules and behavior gran was teaching him no one who was traditional, most purebloods and half-bloods, would ever dare to harm him. If they did, they would be forevermore called Blood Traitor. This is what happened to the Weasley family around three hundred years ago.

It also meant that he was of a higher status then Malfoy. And wasn't that just hillarious?

She was also teaching him about politics. It was a bit boring but also, in some subjects, very interesting. Harry knew next to nothing about the politics of the Wixen World but Harry knew what he would like to change in it.

Harry wanted more equality in creature rights, he wanted department that would check if House Elves were treated right, he wanted to be sure that no other Wix children were abused by their guardians and he wanted a class in Hogwarts that would teach wizarding culture. And that were just a few things on his mind.

These things made Harry politically Grey according to gran. Harry was fine with that. With what gran explained the Light fraction was way too pro-muggle and the Dark fraction way to anti-muggle. And that was just one of the points he disagreed with. So the Grey section it was.

Others in the Grey fraction were the Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Boot, Morgan, Moon, Prewitt, Abbott, Goldstein, Fawley, Shafiq and Smith families. And in the future also the Black and Slytherin families if he had his way.

In the Light fraction were the Bagman, Hornby, Diggory, Doge, Mcdonald, Trigg, Ogden, Brown, Macmillan and Dumbledore families.

The Dark fraction were the Alderton, Belby, Fawcett, Wright, Warrington, Runcorn, Parkinson, Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Burke, Carrow, Lestrange, Rosier and Yaxley families.

The Grey and Dark fractions were the biggest since there were a quite a few Light fraction families killed of in the first war. A few of the Dark and Grey families were also killed of to the point of extinction or that there was only one or two people left but were still better of then the Light fraction.

Gran also had a plan for contacting Amelia Bones and Andromeda Tonks. She would invite them both for tea and then Harry would be there too. He would explain everything and ask them for help.

Amelia Bones had agreed to come for a visit today on her free day and Andromeda would come tomorrow to the Longbottoms.

And so Harry dressed in one of his nicer suits and asked a very excited Dobby to take him to Longbottom Manor. By now he had permission to pop over anywhere he wanted and so he appeared in the sun room where gran was drinking tea with a familiar looking woman.

The woman looked to be around forty and had dark brown hair with some streaks of gray in it. She also had the same pretty bright blue eyes as her niece, Susan.

Amelia Bones looked startled from the pop that Dobby and Harry made popping into Longbottom Manor and had her wand out ready to cast. When she saw who it was she looked surprised but put her wand away again in her wand holster.

Harry took a step forward as Dobby popped away again and took the hand of Lady Bones to air kiss it as he had the day before with his new gran. It was tradition to kiss a Lady's hand with out coming within ten centimeters of it. Unless it was close family like a sister or mother or your Lady Wife you didn't actually kiss the hand offered.

Meanwhile gran had also stood up and said with a smirk to Amelia, "Lady Bones, may I introduce you to the Lord Black and Slytherin, Hadrian James Potter." And Amelia's eyes grew wide as she heard both titles.

She quickly recoverd her composure and said, "It is nice to meet you, Lord Black, my niece speaks hightly about you and your teaching capability."

Harry blushed slightly as he said, "Thank you, Lady Bones, she was a good student and seems like good friend to have."

Harry was a bit confused with the way Augusta and Amelia smiled at him when he said that but before he could say anything gran invited them to sit down and drink some tea.

They drank their tea and ate the biscuits like the Brits they were before they began the conversation they invited Amelia for.

Once again Harry told his story to someone he barely knew and yet he could see how much the other woman cared about what he told them. He saw the anger and disbelief even behind her professional Auror facade when he told her about his life before Hogwarts, the adventures he had at Hogwarts and what he knew of the Prophecy and the Horcruxes Voldemort made. He told her he needed allies to survive this war and asked her for her help.

Amelia looked determined as she said, "You shall have it. What can I do to help? Do you want training? Or a magical restraining order for Dumbledore and his Order so that they can never get close to you ever again?"

Harry let out a loud surprised laugh at that and even the stern Augusta Longbottom hid a laugh behind a dainty cough.

With a grin on his face Harry said, "Yes please, I would like to be trained in combat and strategy by you, Lady Bones, if you are willing. My father, Sirius Black, left me a training manual for Hit Wizards. Do you think you could train me to be like that? And do you think a restraining order would be helpful? I was thinking more about a mental health check since the Headmanster is acting so very strange lately."

Amelia nodded and said, "I will train you in what you asked for. And while I agree that it might be time to make a appointment for Dumbledore with the mind healers, his obsession with you is dangerous and it worries me. So I will bring you the magical restaining order and you will fill it in. This way it is not possible for him to come close to you."

The Lady Bones continued with, "I will pick you up from here to go to Bones Manor where we can train. But know that it will not be easy. I expect you to work hard and do the best you can. Would you mind if my niece and her friend join us sometimes? I believe you know Hannah since she was also part of your group. And perhaps it would be a good idea if Neville joins us as well? If only so that he knows how to defend himself."

Augusta nodded and said, "Yes that might be a good idea. Voldemort and Dumbledore are a danger to him too. Shall we meet here again the day after tomorrow? Since you have a meeting with Andromeda tomorrow."

"Yes that would be fine." Harry said.

"Alright then. Then I will be here to pick you and Neville up the day after tomorrow on 10 o'clock in the morning. Now since we are done here I will go pick up Susan from Hannah's house so we can have a talk together."

Suddenly Amelia seemed to go wide eyed and stiff and she said, "Someone broke through the wards at the Manor!"

She grabbed her wand and cast a patronus in the form of a silver badger and said to it, "Kingsley, get a team to Bones Manor! The Manor is under attack. Susan and I are safe at an another location."

The badger patronus disappeared and Amelia turned to him and gran to quickly say, "Thank you for your hospitality and I will see you the day after tomorrow. I have to go to the Ministry now and make sure Susan is safe."

She ran to the Entree Hall where she disappeared through the floo.

Harry and his gran looked at each other, worried. Did that mean that Death Eaters tried to kill off the last of the Bones family? It was her free day which she tends to spent at home like most people do when it was a free day...

They decided that they coudn't help her much with this little amount of information. They would wait for her to contact them.

As for now, gran decided not to waste the day. It was time for dance lessons.

A Lord needed to know his way on a dance floor and so his gran would teach him the different dances he was already supposed to know. Harry was a bit horrified that he would have to dance with her as his partner but needs must. Otherwise it would have been Neville.

And so the lesson began.

It was a few hours later that Harry came home exausted but strangely happy. He decided that he liked Amelia Bones and he hoped that everything would be alright with her and Susan. And the dance lesson was kinda fun after he got the hang of it. Althought Neville did laugh at him when he followed the music and saw his friend dancing with his elderly grandmother.

But Harry would get him back for laughing at him. Just he wait.

When he got to the living room he saw that Hedwig was gone. She was probably in the finished owlery and Harry decided to visit her. He needed some symphaty after all the dancing he did today.

He got to the owlery after climbing a few stairs that he really wished weren't there at the moment. The owlery was built in a circulair room with a number of round windows that were spelled so that the owls could fly through.

There were a lot of stands and nooks the owls could rest in. But when he looked around he coudn't find Hedwig in her usual spots. Harry started to get worried when he hear a hoot coming from a corner.

Hedwig was sitting in a nook. That was quite unusual. When he walked closer he saw something he didn't expect.

Harry exclaimed, "Hedwig, you are nesting!" And indeed, Hedwig had built a nest in the nook she occupied.

Hedwig hooted at him and stood up a bit so that Harry could see three beautiful eggs. Harry had the strangest urge to wail that he wasn't ready to be a grandfather but he held himself back. Hedwig would never let him live that down if he actually did that.

Instead Harry just asked his owl, "Do I need to have a talk with Othello?"

Hedwig hooted sternly back and Harry decided to leave it to her. She was a capable female who could take care of herself. He really hoped that the chicks would take after her and not their rascal of a father.

Now he just needed to tell Hermione that they would become grandparents at their age. He just had to wait for Othello to get back with another letter from her so he could share the happy news.

It was by now very much time to go eat the dinner he needed to tell Dobby and Kreacher about their soon to be new family. Hopefully the Elves would like the happy news and the owl chicks.

...How long did magical baby owls stay in their eggs? Did Harry need to do anything to help them? Oh Merlin, what if he screws up? Hedwig would never forgive him! He needed to talk to someone who knew about owls. Did Dobby or Kreacher know anything about the breeding habits of owls? Maybe Gran or Neville knew something about the breeding habits of owls?

Harry took a deep breath and cursed his new Black genes. He never got so emotional before the blood-adoption. Not that he regretted it. He never would regret getting closer to Sirius.

He walked downstairs to share the news with the waiting Elves.


	15. Chapter 15

The talk with the Elves went well. They were so happy to hear about Hedwig and her eggs, they just about vibrated. Elves loved having babies around, Harry learned, even if they are owl chicks. He could just immagine them after hearing that Harry himself would have a baby. They would vibrate out of their skin from happiness.

After a delicious dinner made by Kreacher, Harry went to the living room so he could read some more in the books and Grimoires left for him.

Tomorrow would be the meeting with Andromeda Tonks nee Black and he wanted to make her the offer to become a Black again to her and her family. Althought he did want her daughter, Tonks, out of the Order if they accepted. It would be awkward to accept her back in the family only to serve her with a restraining order.

Harry grabbed the book about Wixen Culture so that he could look up how exactly one brings a blood relative back into the family. He hoped it wasn't too complicated.

Harry was still reading when he saw from the corner of his eye that Othello was flying through the window with a letter from Hermione.

Harry rememberd his promise to Hedwig but he just coudn't help saying, "Well, well, well, who do we have here." Harry used a slightly sing-song tone of voice which he was gratified to see made the owl who made Hedwig pregnant startle.

Othello hooted in question while staring at Harry with wide golden orange eyes.

"No, I will not tell you what is wrong. Hedwig will tell you herself. And you better be kind to her when she does!" And Harry quickly took the letter from Othello before the owl could fly to the owlery with the letter he still carried.

Harry opened the letter and read,

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all sorry for the late reply. I was in France for a week with my parents as I told you a while ago. It is beautiful there and the bookshops and the other sights were very interesting. I bought some books for you too._

_What do you mean Othello is flirting with Hedwig?_

_I'm very glad we will meet soon. I have the feeling you have a lot to tell me. So I will see you on the 24th of August on 3 o'clock in the afternoon in front of Gringotts._

_I got a small letter from Ron in the start of summer break asking if I knew where you were and if I had seen the Cudley Cannons play a few days before._

_Honestly Harry, I don't know why that boy keeps trying. We got nothing in common except for you. I sent a short reply back and after that he kept silent. Is it bad of me to hope that it will stay that way?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry immediately grabbed a quill and some parchment so he could tell Hermione about Hedwig nesting and the three eggs. He also knew why Ron kept trying to contact her. He had a crush on Hermoine since he noticed that she was a girl back at the Yule ball. Harry felt a bit sorry for Ron since he really didn't see that crush going anywhere any time soon. If ever.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your family owl got Hedwig pregnant! She is nesting and has laid three eggs. Hedwig seems to be doing fine and now that Othello is back here they can talk about their expectations. Do owls have those, you think?_

_Thank you for the books you bought for me. I'm sure they will be great. I ordered the schoolbooks again so that I can make the homework assignments for this summer and I am almost done with it._

_I understand your feelings about Ron and I think you are in the right. He was often not kind to you and I_ _'m sorry that I never said anything about it to him. If you want I can tell him to back off?_

_I got in contact with a few allies. They will help._

_Tell you more when we can meet in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

He would wait for Othello to come back and ask if he wanted to go back to Hermione or wait for a day so he could spent some time with Hedwig. He hoped Othello would be a good father to the chicks, otherwise they would have a problem.

Harry went to the hallway so he could have a talk with Alphard about Andromeda. If he was Sirius favorite uncle growing up he definitely knew Andromeda too.

Harry walked up to Alphard's portrait and found him reading in one of the books he was painted in, "Good evening, Alphard." Harry said.

The man in the painting calmly looked up from his book and said, "Good evening, my Lord."

Harry decided to just ask his question since it was getting late and he knew how people, Hermione, could react when they got disturbed in their reading, "I will be quick so that you can continue reading your book but I had just a question, if you don't mind? Tomorrow is the meeting with Andromeda and I wondered if you could give me any advice about her?"

The portrait made of the late Alphard Black looked happy that someone respectfully asked for his advice and he quickly answered with, "Andromeda is the middle daughter out of that family and the only one with some kindness in her for others outside the family. She always was a proud but kind girl but when she fell in love with a muggleborn, well, it was not taken kindly by her family."

Alphard continued with, "She was disowned without any hesitation and without anything to take with her. Luckily she was a smart girl and she quickly found a job as a healer and married her love, Ted Tonks. I believe that Sirus told me they had a daughter?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, she is a metamorphmagus and she goes by her surname. Tonks is a Auror and part of the Order."

Alphard looked shocked when he heard that Tonks was a metamorphmagus and said, "Merlin, it has been a long time since our family has been blessed with a metamorphmagus! But, you said is a part of the Order? If you plan on asking Andromeda back in the family perhaps you should tell her about what the Order did to you. I think she will agree with you that it is not a good thing for her daughter."

Harry was hopeful that Andromeda would help him after hearing more about her and perhaps the rest of her family too. She sounded like a good person to have in the Black family again. That reminded him that he needed to disown Bellatrix from the Black family. He didn't want her anywhere near him. Harry would ask Bloodaxe about it since he was the manager of the Black family.

He thanked Alphard for his advice and let him go back to his reading.

By now it was late in the evening and Othello still hadn't gotten back from the owlery so Harry decided to just go to bed. It was a busy day today and tomorrow he would have to get up early to go to Longbottom Manor to see if there was any news about Amelia Bones and for the meeting with Andromeda Tonks.

It was the early next morning when Harry popped with Dobby to the entrance hall of Longbottom Manor. Dobby looked around himself before he popped away again with a disappointed expression. Harry went to the dining room where he knew the small family would be eating their breakfast.

"Good morning gran, Neville. Have you heard anything about the attack on Bones Manor?" Harry asked while he took a seat at the dining table.

"Good morning Harry. Yes, there was a article in the Daily Prophet about the attack. The house was ransacked and the dark mark was cast above the Manor but no one was hurt, thank Merlin. They think that the plan was to kill Amelia since she is very much a powerful oppointment to have and very against their ideas for a 'better' society." Gran said while sipping her tea.

"Then it was very lucky indeed that we invited her that day for a meeting here. Who knows what would have happend if she were at home at the time of the attack. Have there been any arrests made by the Aurors?"

Again it was gran who anwsered since Neville had his mouth full with toast, "No there have been no arrests made. The attackers were gone by the time aurors arrived on the scene. Thought they do know that the werewolf Fenrir Greyback was part of the attack. This is why I have invited Amelia and her niece Susan to stay here for a while. At least until the wards of their Manor are safe again."

Gran continued with, "They will arrive later this afternoon. I do hope you boys will make them feel welcome?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry and Neville replied at the same time with, "Of course, gran." And grinned at each other as gran smiled at them.

"Now Harry, as you know in a few short hours it will be time for the meeting with Andromeda Tonks. I feel like I should warn you before hand thought, Andromeda Tonks looks very much like her horrible sister, Bellatrix Lestrange." Gran said with a look of distaste when she spoke Bellatrix Lestrange her name.

Harry was glad for her warning. He really woudn't want to start this meeting with pulling his wand on her for looking like her sister.

After a nice breakfast with the two people whom really started to feel like family to Harry, he went to practice some magic with Neville in the training room of Longbottom Manor. While Neville wasn't as good as Harry with the power and speed of casting, he was better then Harry in the precision of casting a spell.

Neville used one of the other wands Harry had but coudn't use that were without the trace. It was a Elm and Unicorn hair wand that absolutly refused to work for Harry but was a good fit for Neville just not as good as his normal wand.

It felt like only a short time later when a House Elf named popped in to tell them to go clean up before the guest arrived. She was a cute little Elf with big blue eyes and that hadn't gone unnoticed by Dobby.

Harry had noticed that it was always Dobby that popped him over to Longbottom Manor and he started wearing his best clothes while coming here. Dobby was clearly trying to impress the cute House Elf named Tessy. It was very funny to watch for Harry. He hoped they would get together.

Harry and Augusta were once again sitting in the sun room when another female Elf led a guarded looking Andromeda Tonk into the room.

She was a regal looking woman around forty years old and Harry was very glad for the warning gran gave him, because Andromeda looked strikingly like her older sister. The only difference was that she has neat curly brown hair instead of the unkept wild black hair that Bellatrix has.

She looked surpised to see him there. He was pretty sure that she recognised the Black features in his face and that that was what surprised her and not him being Harry Potter.

Gran stood up from where she sat and introduced him to the other woman, "Andromeda, this is Hadrian James Potter-Black, the Lord of House Black."

Andromeda looked shocked at the introduction but she quickly cursied to him and he air kissed her hand like the lady she still clearly was and she looked pleased at that gesture.

She said, "It is very nice to meet you, my Lord. What can I do for you?"

And so Harry told his tale once again. He told her about his life with the Dursley's, about his school years, the Prophecy and about the Horcruxes. And then he asked for her help.

Andromeda looked disbelieving at all that he went through is his short life without much help from the adults around him but that quickly turned to the famous temper of the Black family. She seemed to regain her composure when he asked for her help in this war.

The first thing she told him after everything was, "I will preform a scan on you to see what you will need to get you as healthy as possible. I see that the blood-adoption already took care of some things as you look a lot less skinny then in the news paper photo's." And she took out her wand to perform the health scan.

Harry was surpised at her immediate help. He didn't even have to ask her for a healing session!

He could see her face cloud at whatever she could see on the scan. He had hoped it woudn't be too bad but now, seeing her face, he was pretty sure there were a few nastly tasting potions in his future.

When the scan was done, it was Healer Tonks that looked at him. She asked him to sit down and said, "It is a miracle that you are even still alive. Most of your bones are brittle, you have a few badly healed breaks and are at least twenty pounds underweight which causes distress for your organs. You have also a very deadly venom running through your veins and the only reason you aren't dead from it all is because of the Phoenix Tears in your bloodstream that seem to keep healing you at least a little. There is also a very dark magic in the area of your scar." She said all of this calmly while looking him directly in the eyes.

Harry was shocked to hear all of this. He knew his life wasn't the best of lives but this bad?

Gran looked worried and she asked the other woman, "Is there anything you can to to help him?"

Andromeda looked sure as she said, "The Basilisk venom is contained by the Phoenix Tears so the most important thing to take care of are your bones and weight. They need to get stronger as soon as possible. I will get you the potions that will take care of that and you will need to take them every day before dinner for at least two weeks. After that I will do another scan to see were you are."

Andromeda continued with, "You will also get nutrition potions for the two weeks you are drinking the other potions. These ones you will drink every day after breakfast. Hopefully that is enough to get you to a normal weight. I don't know what to do about the magic in your scar yet. Perhaps the goblins will know what to do about that?"

Harry nodded. He would do as she said. He wanted to be as healthy and strong as possible. Althought he did get a nasty feeling in his stomach when he thought about what the dark magic in his scar could be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin part means, I accept this woman back into the Family. May she be loyal and faithful to our purpose forever more.
> 
> Translated with google translate so who knows how accurate it is.

While Harry was shocked that there was so much wrong with him health wise, he was also very glad that Andromeda had a solution and a plan to make him healthy again. He was really glad that it could be quickly fixed with magic since in the muggle world it could be years, if ever, before his health problems could be fixed.

He also hoped that the goblins would be able to get rid of the dark magic in his scar, Harry really hoped that getting rid of it would also make the connection with Voldemort stop. He didn't want to dream about what Voldemort was doing ever again.

Now he just needed to drink the potions she would get him as told and in two weeks he should feel so much better.

Harry thanked her for her help and then asked her what he wanted to, "Mrs. Tonks, I know that the Black family cast you out and that was very wrong of them. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come back into the family again? We could use some sane people." Harry said with a grin.

Andromeda stilled as she heard his offer. Harry was a bit worried he overstepped when he saw how still she got but soon she unfroze and said, "I would like nothing better, my Lord."

Harry was relieved and said, "Great! Now take my hands if you want and concentrate on the Black Family magic you were once part of."

Andromeda took both his hands in hers and Harry could feel how her hands trembled as he held her hands in his. He took a deep breath and chanted with a strong voice, "Accipio istud mulieris in familia. Utinam non esse rem nostram officio et fide."

A golden light surrounded them both and Andromeda gasped at the feeling of her old family magic coming back to her. Meanwhile Harry could feel a family connection forming to Andromeda, Tonks and even Ted too. It was a great thing to feel for him, the feeling of having family again in the House of Black. He could feel that she cared for him even thought they only just met.

While Narcissa Malfoy wasn't disowned she was not somebody Harry had met as the Lord of House Black and thus he hadn't reconfirmed her membership of the House. He was pretty sure that they still believed that Draco could claim the House on his majority.

When the light show stopped, Harry and Andromeda let go of each others hands and both went to sit down. Harry was very glad that accepting Andromeda back in the family went well.

Andromeda took a sip of her now cold tea and re-heated it again with her wand before she looked Harry in the eyes and said, "Thank you, my Lord. I missed the feeling of our Family magic very much since my disownment."

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable with her gratefulness but said, "I am glad to have you in my family, Aunt." He already thought that Andromeda was a better aunt than Petunia ever was.

Now he just had to have the uncomfortable conversation about her daughter and how she was a member of a organisation that stalked him and kept him in the house so that he coudn't leave his magic hating relatives.

Still it might not have been Tonks intention to do that. But as Andromeda was Tonks mother, he would ask her what he should do about it. And so he said, "Andromeda? I wanted to ask you for advice on how handle Tonks and the Order of the Phoenix. I know she is an adult but as your daughter she is now a member of House Black."

Harry continued with, "Amelia Bones suggested that I place a restraining order on Dumbledore and his Order but that would be a bit awkward if a member of House Black is a part of the Order. I will fill in the restraining order soon but before I did I wanted to ask for your opinion."

Andromeda nodded and said, "After your story I know that it will not be the best thing for my daughter to be a part of the Order. At least not with someone like Dumbledore as the head of it. I will have a talk with her soon and then I hope that you can have a talk with her too?"

Harry agreed to that and then they talked a bit further about his health. Andromeda suggested that het started doing some physical work out stuff as to strengthen his muscles and to only eat healthy meals for at least the next two weeks.

Harry assured her that with Kreacher cooking for him he only ate healthy food but that he would tell him just to be sure.

Before Andromeda left she told him that she would send his potions to Longbottom Manor where a House Elf could pick it up for him so that his safe house would still be a secret.

As he escorted her to the Entry Hall she hugged him carefully before she went through the Floo and disappeared.

Harry was surprised by the hug. He didn't get hugs very often. The only people who did as far as he could remember were Hermione and Sirius before his death.

He missed Sirius so much and he was very sad that the man would never know that Harry had chosen to be his son by blood.. But at least he had a few good memories of his blood-adopted father. That was already more then he had of his birth parents. He swore to himself that he would never leave his future children if possible. He would be the best father he could be.

Perhaps he should try to find a girlfriend first before planning how he would raise his children...

Harry decided to go home a few hours later before the Bones Family would arrive. He thought it would be better to let them settle in before he would come by.

According to gran, he had now a basic understanding of the Wixen culture and politics. Neville told him with a smirk very unlike him that Harry now had the same knowledge of a Wixen raised nine year old. Harry was still kinda proud of himself.

Harry wanted to check upon Hedwig. She was a nesting mother owl and he wanted to ask her if she needed anything. She needed a bit of extra attention now that she was stuck on her nest and Harry was happy to give it to her. Perhaps she would like a warming charm for her nest?

When Harry walked up to the owlery and to Hedwig's nook he saw that Othello just returned from a hunt as he was offering Hedwig a mouse. Harry was glad to see him trying to be there for Hedwig. His girl deserved the best partner an owl could ask for.

Harry walked to the soon to be parents and said, "Hey girl, Othello. How are you doing, Hedwig?"

Hedwig hooted demandingly at him and Harry stepped closer to the nest so that Hedwig could preen his hair. Harry really loved his owl even if she was a bit bossy.

After a bit, Harry stepped back and asked his owl if he could do anything for her. Hedwig hooted reassuringly and looked at her mate.

Othello hooted back and jumped on Harry's shoulder and settled in like Hedwig usually did. Harry had to laugh at that and scratched him under his chin before he said, "You do know that you picked a bossy one right, Othello? But I suppose you _are_ used to Hermione..."

At that both Othello and Hedwig hooted loudly at him althought with different tones of voice. Harry smiled and asked Othello if he wanted to come back downstairs with him so he could take the letter he had written for Hermione this morning.

Othello agreed and they went downstairs to the living room together. Harry wasn't willing to admit it out loud yet but he was really starting to like the owl Hedwig chose to be the father of her chicks.

Now that the letter was underway to Hermione he had to wait for her reply. He coudn't wait for her reaction on Hedwig's eggs.

After lunch he went back to reading his books and training in the training room. He was getting really good with some of the more violent spells but he hoped that he never had to use them, how ever unlikely that was.

It was just after dinner time when Dobby popped away with the notice that Bloodaxe was calling for Dobby. Soon he popped back into the living room with a letter in his hands. The letter was given to Harry which he prepared to read out loud to the attentive House Elves seated on the couch with their short legs dangling from the couch.

_Lord Black,_

_After it had come to our attention that Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort had done a crime against Lady Magic by creating Horcruxes, we of Gringrotts promised you, Lord Black, to find them and destroy them._

_We have recently discovered one of the abominations in one of our own Vaults. In the Vault belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange even. It is now destroyed._

_We also believe that the false Lord has made 5 other Horcruxes. One of which is already destroyed according to our specialist._

_Since you could tell us more of the locket, it could be that you have more information you aren't aware off. This is why we are arranging a meeting for the day after tomorrow. We expect you here in the meeting room we used before at 11 o'clock._

_Sincerely,_

_Bloodaxe_

_Accountmanager of House Black_

Harry coudn't believe that someone could be so stupid as to split their soul in so many pieces. Perhaps this was why Voldemort acted so insane? The diary was almost sane if you discounted the anger issues, extreme fear of death, his manupulative tendencies and the hatred of muggles.

He was so glad that the goblins were finding the Horcruxes and destroying them. He really woudn't want to search for them himself. Where would he even begin?

Dobby was very happy to hear that one of the Horcruxes was destroyed but Kreacher looked heartbroken that Bellatrix would help someone with hiding something like a Horcrux. Elves found soul magic to be as abhorred as the goblins did.

Harry really needed to ask the goblins for how he could disown Bellatrix from the Black family.

Now that it was almost dinner time Harry asked Dobby if he could go to Longbottom Manor and pick up the potions Andromeda should have sent that way. Dobby immediately straighted out his clothes and popped away looking determined.

Harry hoped that Dobby would see Tessy this time. He really didn't know what to do with a pining House Elf. Harry himself didn't have the best track record when it came to girls so he hoped that Dobby woudn't come to him for advice to often.

Kreacher went to make dinner and Harry waited for Dobby to come back as he did some of the exercises Andromeda told him he could do.

It was a half a hour later that a very happy Dobby popped in the living room chanting happily, "She be talking to Dobby! She be seeing Dobby! Dobby be so happy!"

Harry laughed and asked Dobby what he and Tessy had talked about. Dobby stopped dancing around the room to look at Harry and he blushed while looking at the floor. Dobby mumbled something and Harry asked if he could repeat himself as he didn't hear what Dobby said.

And so Dobby said in a quiet mumble, "Pretty Tessy be saying hello to Dobby." Harry tried very hard to keep a straight face at hearing that but he still said to Dobby, "That is great Dobby! Perhaps next time you can ask her how her day was? Perhaps talk a bit more with each other so you can get to know one another?"

Dobby nodded and said, "Dobby be doing that next time. Master Harry, here be your potions. Scary Granny asked that we Elves be taking very good care of you so Dobby will be watching you take them."

Then Kreacher called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Once seated Harry opened the package and pulled out the potion that said it was for his bones. It looked very gross and he really didn't want to know what it was made of.

So he took out the cork and drank the foul smelling potion as quick as possible so he could start with his delicious smelling dinner that Kreacher had worked hard for.

And yes, the potion was truly horrible. But dinner was great.


	17. Chapter 17

After checking on Hedwig and her eggs Harry went back to Longbottom Manor early that morning. Amelia had agreed to teach them in the morning and he was really curious about how her lessons would be. She seemed like she would be a good teacher. At least she coudn't be worse that the DADA professors they had. He hoped so at least. Thought she is the Head of the DMLE so that had to count for something.

He was also looking forward to see Susan and maybe Hannah again. He had liked Susan when teaching her in the DA and he was looking forward to get to know her better. And Hannah too, of course.

It was once again Dobby who wanted to bring him to Longbottom Manor and this time he wanted to stay in Longbottom Manor as long as Harry was there. Harry of course gave his permission and wished him luck with the wooing of Tessy.

Harry calmly walked to the sun room where he expected everyone to be and came into the room to see Neville, gran, Amelia and Susan Bones drinking their morning cup of tea. Hannah Abbott wasn't there but Harry hadn't expected her to be here on the first day the Bones family were at Longbottom Manor.

Susan had the pretty sky blue eyes typical of the Bones Family, just like her aunt, and she had dark auburn hair with a slight curl to it. She was quite tall with a pale skin like her aunt. Just like Neville and Harry himself, she too had grown a lot this summer Harry noticed.

Harry went to greet them in the traditional way he had only just learned this summer and he could see how surprised she was as he bowed over her hand to air kiss it. In return, Susan curtsied to him like the Lady she was.

Harry had never greeted anyone this way before this summer but it seemed like she liked the way he greeted her now. Gran had told him this was the respectful way to greet a lady in the Wixen World.

As Harry stood up straight again he saw Susan smiling at him with a twinkle in her eyes and he could see gran staring at them from the corner of his eye with a thoughtful look on her face.

Harry turned to Amelia and asked how she was doing after the attack on Bones Manor and if there have been any arrests made since then.

Amelia was irritated when she anwsered with, "No unfortunately we were unable to arrest Greyback and the death eaters that attacked the Manor. We were very fortunate that we were not at home at the time of the attack. It is most likely that I would not have made it against such bad odds."

Amelia looked him straight in the eyes as she continued with, "Thank you, Hadrian, if not for you, Susan would have been alone in this world without any family left to support her."

Harry was once again uncomfortable with the gratefulness others showed him and he said, "I am very glad that the both of you are alright but it was nothing I did. Oh and please call me Harry, the both of you. I am still not used to my actual legal name." He said while slightly blushing. He quickly changed the subject and hoped that Amelia would do the same.

Amelia nodded, took the hint, and said, "Very well then. Now that tea time is over shall we move to the training room? I still have some things to teach you children."

Harry, Neville and Susan stood up and followed Amelia to the training room of Longbottom Manor.

It was an hour later that the Lady Bones stood over the bodies of the three exausted teenagers. She was smirking at them while twirling her wand in her hand.

"You didn't think I got where I am in the Ministry by just being the Lady of House Bones now did you?" She looked fierce when saying that and Harry got the feeling that other people often thought that she only got to her high position in the Ministry by being a pure-blooded female in the Wixen World.

That was obliviously not true at all. Amelia Bones was a badass and Harry was very glad that she was willing to teach them how to survive this war.

She then started to tell them what to improve on. Neville should work on his stamina, Susan on her spell knowledge and Harry should work on his control which was a bit spotty after he drank the blood-adoption potion.

Then she separated them to work on each of their weak points while she switched beween them to offer help and advice.

Susan looked at Harry and Neville and said, "Don't you think this feels familiar? It is just like the DA only now you are the student and not the teacher, Harry."

Harry had to agree with her. Amelia's way of teaching was very similar to the way Harry himself used to teach the DA. Only Amelia was actually an experienced adult who obliviously knew what she was doing. She gave them great tips and helped them stand the correct way when casting a certain spell and with the wand movements so they could cast the spells with maximum effect.

After a hour of practising, Amelia called them together and told them they would spar in a three-way spar. It would be Susan vs Neville vs Harry. She told them that the winner would spar against her if the he or she still had the energy for it.

The three looked at each other and got in position as Amelia counted from 3, 2, 1 and begin!

Harry ducked so he could avoid the spells the other two shot at him. They cast a few spells at each other before Harry decided to cast he spell he had wanted to try out for a while since he was a bit offended that they would try to take him out first. And so he cast the spell to turn someone in a duck in Neville's direction.

He had wanted to try that spell out for a while and now he finally had the opportunity to cast it on a living person and not on a dummie. Neville still owned him for laughing at him for dancing with gran so this was the perfect opportunity. Harry was quite good in holding a grudge against someone and this was the perfect moment for some friendly pay back.

Soon there were two teenagers, one Lady Bones and one brown duck quaking indignantly at them. Harry and Susan looked at each other and burst out in laughing. They laughed so hard they forgot they were supposed to be sparring with each other which Amelia decided would be a good teaching moment for the three teenagers.

Then there was a flash of red light and soon all three of the teenagers were petrified, well, two teenagers and one duck whom was soon turned back into the teenager he actually was.

When they woke up again they were sitting next to each other and their teacher was in front of them. She said, "What can you tell me about what went wrong in this spar?"

They thought about it and Harry anwsered, "I got distracted after I duckafied Neville and that meant you could easily stun us." Harry was a bit embarrassed that he got so distracted. This wasn't for fun or school but so that he could survive in this war and he should treat it that way.

Amelia looked approving that he could admit his mistake and said, "That is right, Harry. You can never assume that you are alone when battling an opponent. Be on your guard and you are less likely to be cursed in the back. That counts for all three of you."

Susan, Harry and Neville nodded seriously. They would be more on their guard from now on. As the fake Moody kept saying, 'Constant Vigilance'!

Amelia continued with, "Now for what you did good, Harry, you ducked out of the way instead of casting a shield. That is a good thing you did since it costs a lot less time and magic to duck instead of casting the spell for a shield. You also cast a unexpected spell which would be highly distracting on a battlefield. Good choice.

As for you, Susan and Neville, good decision to work together to try and fell a stronger opponent. Unfortunaly you guys didn't count for his ducking away from both of your spells and casting one back. Learn from this spar guys and I hope that tomorrow you will do better."

It was almost time for lunch by now and Amelia decided that Harry and her would spar tomorrow morning instead of now since Harry had also lessons with Augusta after lunch.

After a nice lunch it was time for his lessons with gran. First he got quizzed by her about she had told him the day before in their lessons and when she was happy he remembered what he should she went on with the lesson of today.

Today it was more about the magical families themself. Gran told him about the characteristics of each family and how he could recognise a member of it. Like how the Potters always had messy hair, the Longbottoms hazel eyes, the Bones sky blue eyes, the Malfoys white blond hair and the Slytherins green eyes.

Those things could only a born member of a magical family have and most of the time only the members of the Main branch would inherited the trait. If two Main members of two different families married there would always be a child born with the characteristics of the family he or she was Heir to. So since Harry was decended from three families he would have one child with green eyes, one child with Potter hair and one child with the Black silver blue eyes. But as he was born as a Potter from his fathers side and a Slytherin from his mothers side and so he had the messy Potter hair and the Slytherin green eyes.

If he ever had three children. Harry knew he wanted at least two children so that they would have a sibling to play with but he was only sixteen and he hasn't even a girlfriend yet. And there was a Dark Lord after his life. He shoudn't forget about him.

Gran also told him more about the history of the Potter and Black families. About how the Potter family started as a rich merchant family and a few important inventions made by a Potter like the most recent Sleekeazy hair potion. Harry resolved to try harder with potions even if Snape was the professor.

She also told him about the Potter tendency to fall in love only once in their life and to be very careful to whom he gave his heart to. She told him how his father courted his mother after she finally allowed him to.

And she told him about the courtship between Sirius and Remus. Harry knew that Sirius and Remus had a past together but actual courtship? With the way Remus quickly thought the worst of Sirius from what Harry had seen from the man interacting with Sirius?

Harry really didn't understand the wolf. Perhaps it was time to de some research on werewolves? Maybe there was something he didn't know about them that could help him explain Remus behavior.

After Harry had recovered from that news gran continued with telling him about the Black family. The Black family had always been a noble one. There was even some royal blood in the Black family from marriages with muggle royalty.

Harry was surprised to hear about Blacks marrying muggles even if it was royalty but Gran explained that it was only in the last few generations that the Blacks muggle hatred was a thing. Before that the Black family motto Toujours Pur meant being pure of magic and craft. Not the pure of blood that it was now.

Harry knew immediately that he would the take back the old meaning of Toujours Pur. A new generation of Blacks with a new-ish motto.

After this very informative talk, it was time for dance lessons again. Harry was able to perform the basic steps now but now he had to be able to dance the five different waltzes with gran before the summer ended.

Harry was glad to notice that he was getting quite good with the Viennese Waltz and even gran seemed to be enjoying herself at the end of the lesson. Harry knew that he had gotten more graceful after the blood-adoption. The old him would never have gotten it so quickly.

After the lesson Harry went to call for Dobby so that they could go home again. It was almost dinner time again and Kreacher would be waiting for them so that they could eat dinner together.

Harry called, "Dobby!" And a blushing Dobby appeared.

Harry was amused at the appearance of the Elf and asked Dobby how his day went with trying to woo the pretty Elf Tessy, "Hello Dobby, how was your day?"

Dobby answered with, "Master be kind to ask after Dobby's day. Dobby had a good day! Dobby be helping Tessy with her chores and Tessy even lets him hold her hand once! Dobby be so happy..." The House Elf looked dreamy as he trailed of.

Harry was very amused now but still had to ask Dobby to take them home otherwise they would be late for the dinner Kreacher prepared for them. And Harry did not want an angry Kreacher coming to Longbottom Manor to scold them for being late.

So Dobby took his hand and they popped away to their home and the cranky Elf waiting for them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an extra chapter for all the kind reviews and kudos!

It was the morning of the meeting with Bloodaxe when Othello came back with a letter from Hermione. Harry quickly took the last bite of his breakfast before he took the letter from the owl sitting in front of him. To Othello he said, "Why don't you go visit Hedwig? She is still in the owlery with the eggs and could use some company."

Othello hooted at him and flew away to the owlery. Harry watched him go for a moment before he turned back to the letter. He opened it and started reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hedwig has laid eggs?!_

_Harry, I am so sorry! Are you able to take care of the chicks? Do you need any help? Is Hedwig alright? Do you know how to take care of chicks?_

_Write me back soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry had to laugh at her letter and was resolved to answer her after the meeting with Bloodaxe. He hoped that she has a book about owl care because he did not know how to care for owl chicks and it was Hedwig her first nest too.

This time it was Kreacher who would take him to Gringotts. The cranky Elf didn't really like goblins but he wanted to do something with his Master that wasn't cleaning or cooking.

And so Harry took Kreacher's hand and they popped to the meeting room in Gringotts where he had been the last time.

This time it was only Bloodaxe who sat behind the big desk and Harry could see that on the desk was the Rune covered box that they used to contain the locket.

Bloodaxe stood up from behind the desk as Kreacher popped away again and greeted Harry with a, "Welcome, Lord Black, to Gringotts. May your gold grow and may our enemies die regretting ever meeting us."

Harry bowed his head slightly as gran had taught him to do and said, "So mote it be." As an answer to the respectful blessing Bloodaxe had spoken.

When Harry walked closer to Bloodaxe so he could take a seat, both he and the Black accountmanager noticed how the Rune covered box was shaking on the desk. Harry had a nasty feeling as to what the shaking of the box meant and even Bloodaxe looked a bit resigned.

Harry asked just to be sure, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Bloodaxe looked a bit sorry for him as he nodded, "I fear that that means that what we suspected is in fact the reality. You, Lord Black, are a Horcrux."

Harry was not even shocked when he heard it confirmed. It was just his luck. Now he just hoped that there was a way to destroy the Horcrux without it needing to be his death.

Harry took a deep breath and asked the most important question, "Is there anything the goblins of Gringotts can do to take the Horcrux safely out of me?"

The account manager of the Black Family nodded at his question and Harry felt a bone deep relief. He didn't want to die at only sixteen years old. There was so much he wanted to do and now it seemed like he would get to live past his sixteen years.

Bloodaxe explained, "We had our suspicions after we found the first Horcrux in the Black Town House that that might have happened when Voldermort attacked your family that Halloween night. Throught it seems like the Horcrux was unable to posses you as they are supposed to do. This might have something to do with the ritual your parents made to protect you against the self-styled Lord Voldemort since the Horcrux is a part of the man the ritual was meant to protect you against."

The goblin continued with, "And so we have searched for a ritiual to get the Horcrux out of you without it needing to be your permanent death."

...Permanent death? That seems a bit of a strange thing to say. Does that mean Harry would only need to die a little bit?

So he asked, "I would like to stay alive for a long while longer but what do you mean with it not being my permanent death? Does that mean I will only be a little dead?" He was only a tiny bit worried but he trusted the goblins. They were very honest with him and he really liked that.

Bloodaxe hooked his fingers under his chin and he said, "I shall explain the ritual to you since it is important to get it out of you as soon as possible. After you agree we will take you to our Ritual Room deep in Gringotts, there you will drink the Draught of the Living Death so that the Horcrux will think you are death and search of another host to possess."

Bloodaxe took a moment to breath before he continued, "Since you will be in a closed ritual circle it will be impossble for the Horcrux to escape. We will then trap the Horcrux in a smal object which we will destroy. Then you will get a dose of the Wiggenweld potion to wake you up again and be checked over by one of our healers."

Harry took a moment to process all this information before he said, "Very well, lets do it."

It was not like there was any other option. He had to die so that Voldemort would be a step closer to being mortal again. And since it woudn't be a permanent death, he would gladly do it.

Bloodaxe looked satisfied and send a notice to alert the others to make the Ritual Room ready for the Horcrux extraction.

Then he stood up and motioned Harry to follow him. They walked a while through some parts of Gringotts Harry had never seen before and some time later they stopped in front a a big door made of what looked like marble.

Bloodaxe looked at Harry and said, "This is where I leave you. After you entered you need to undress and put on the robe that we put there for you. After that you need enter the Ritual Room and to lay on the big table in the middle of the room and wait for the healer to arrive with the potion."

Harry nodded that he understood and said to the goblin, "Thank you, Bloodaxe, for all your help. I can't immagine what would have happened if we never found out about the Horcrux in my head."

Bloodaxe looked a bit grumpy at being thanked but still said, "No need to thank me, Lord Black. After all you are still a child and even goblins will help a child in need. And since you are one of our best clients and we woudn't want to lose your money so there really are no thanks necessary."

The last thing felt more like a thing the goblin said as not to lose the tough reputation of goblins. Harry found it kinda funny that the tough warrior race had a weak spot for children in need. He wasn't used to people helping him but he could really get used to it. There were quite a few capable adults helping him lately. It was nice.

Harry said goodbye to Bloodaxe and walked through the door. Inside was a small changing room with a white cotton robe hanging from one of the hooks on the wall. Harry quickly changed into the robe and neatly folded up his fancy clothes.

The robe was kinda cold and Harry hoped that it would be over soon so that he could change back into his actual clothes. The robe felt uncomfortably naked since he wasn't allowed to wear any clothes underneath the robe.

He walked through another door and there was the Ritual Room. It was completely made of stone with in the middel a stone table. Around the table was a wide circle carved in the ground with Runes running around it.

Harry recognised a few of the Runes that meant Strength, Health, Power, Success, Mind and Body. There were a few other that he didn't recognise but Harry would look up those later.

He went to sit down on the surprisingly comfortable table and waited for the healer to arrive. Soon the door opened and 7 goblins walked in. They too, were wearing a robe and they went to stand around the circle.

After that there was another goblin that came through the door. Harry looked at the goblin and was surprised to see that this goblin was female. At least it seemed that way since she was wearing a dress and apron instead of a Ritual robe like the others in the ritual room.

The goblin in the dress walked briskly up to him and introduced herself as Healer Diamondaxe. Then she told him to lay down and then she would spell the potion in his stomach so he woudn't have to taste it.

Once again Harry was surprised by the thoughtfulness of goblins. He really needed to find a way to thank them all after this was over.

Perhaps he could find a way to banish Binns ghost for them so that they could get an unbaised history teacher in Hogwarts? They were really a lot kinder than Binns would have his students believe.

Harry layed down and saw Healer Diamondaxe pull out a potion vial from out of her pocket. Then she made a few movements with her hands and the potion vial slowly emptied.

Harry could feel himself slowly falling asleep and just before he actually went under he felt a clawed hand patting his hair while saying, "Good luck, Mr. Potter and we will see you soon."

She then stepped out of the circle and room to wait for the Ritual to finish.

* * *

Each of the goblins pricked their finger with their Ritual Knives and put the bleeding finger on a rune. The circle closed and the goblins started chanting in their own langauge while they waited for the Horcrux to come out of the boy sleeping like death on the stone table.

They knew as soon as the Horcrux noticed that the heartbeat of the boy stopped, that the Horcrux would leave his current host and try to latch on to a new one.

Soon after the boy completely stilled they saw that the scar started bleeding slightly. The skin on his forehead started moving and suddenly as the skin burst open there was a black sludge coming out along with the blood.

There sounded a screech and the Horcrux burst out from the boys forehead. The Horcrux took the form of a skull and seemed to look around for another host.

The lead goblin of this ritual took out a clear crystal and threw it in the circle. The crystal glowed for a moment and the Horcrux was getting slowly sucked in by it. It only took a moment but then the Horcrux was completly absorbed in by the crystal and the clear crystal had turned a inky black.

The goblins then dismantled the circle and took the crystal to put in another rune covered box to be destroyed later. After all they could hardly use Fiendfyre while the boy was here sleeping like the living death.

* * *

Harry woke up alone in the Ritual Room. It was completely silent around him and Harry could feel that something was very different with him.

He felt so light. As if he had unknowingly carried a few extra pounds on his back that were now gone. He also felt his magic a lot better then ever before.

The door on the side of the room opened and the Healer stepped through. She looked glad to see him awake again.

When she walked up to the table the first thing Harry asked her was, "Is the Horcrux gone?"

And immediately after that, "Oh sorry, it is nice to meet you Madam Diamontaxe. My name is Hadrian Potter-Black and I am very grateful for your care." With a blush because gran would have made him do the most difficult dance she could think of if she heard about this slight misshap in manners.

The female goblin laughed slightly at his words and answered him, "Lord Black, I am very glad to inform you that the Horcrux is gone and destroyed. Since the Horcrux is now gone I ask you to take it very easy today so that your magic can get used to it. So no casting any magic today, young man."

Harry wondered why all the Healers he knew like Madam Pomphrey, Andromeda Tonks and Healer Diamondaxe all acted the same. Like he was a child they really wanted to cuddle and surround in bubblewrap.

Still she was his Healer and had been very kind to him so he said, "I understand, Healer Diamondaxe." Like the mature young man he was.

She cleared him for leaving and Harry went quickly to the changing room to get dressed in his own clothes.

Then he was escorted back to the meeting room by another goblin where Bloodaxe was waiting behind his desk.

"I was very glad to hear that the Ritual succeded in extracting the Horcux from you." The goblin said as he looked at Harry's forehead.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes it went very well. The ritual was quick and Healer Diamondaxe was very kind to me."

Bloodaxe looked proud as he said, "Ah yes, you met my daughter. Such a good healer isn't she? She does very well in her chosen craft."

Harry nodded and agreed quickly with the proud father.

Then they talked a bit more about the rest of the Horcruxes. Now there were four destroyed and another three not. The goblins were pretty sure that one of them was the snake Nagini that Voldemort kept close to him.

That one would be difficult to destroy but the goblins would leave that one for last. They didn't want to alert Voldemort to them destroying the Horcruxes.

The other was somewhere they didn't know just yet since it seemed to have been moved recently.

The last one was in an unknown location in Hogwarts and Bloodaxe would ask Professor Flitwick for help with that one. He also asked Harry if he knew any places where someone could hide a Horcrux.

So Harry told him of the Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requierment. Bloodaxe was shocked to hear about the size of the Basilisk Harry killed in self-defense and told him that in exchange for a liter of the venom they would render the snake in parts for him and sell everything he didn't want.

Bloodaxe told him that is he estimated the size correctly that Harry could expect to receive around 800.000 Galleons for such a rare creature.

Harry was shocked but agreed to the deal. Harry then asked the Black account manager to start the process for disowning Bellatrix Lestrange. The goblins would take care of the paperwork but before that was done Harry had to disown Bellatrix magically as to make it permanent and not just legal.

Which he did on the spot since he didn't want her anywhere close to him. Harry stood up from the desk and took out his wand so he could chant, " _Ego autem dominus dederit ter Nigrum Domus hæc mulier nomine Domini_ _sustentor adflixisti ut proximam sanguinis sui_ _Bellatrix Lestrange nee Nigrum propter scelus. Sit nigrescere faciam quæ numquam iterum animabus nostris._ _"_

Since that the last thing Harry wanted to talk about and there was nothing left Bloodaxe wanted to speak to him about it was time to conclude the meeting. Harry called for Dobby to pick him up so that they could get to Longbottom Manor.

Harry wasn't allowed to do any magic today but he could still do his lessons with gran. Tomorrow he could continue with the combat lessons with Amelia, Susan and Neville.

Dobby appeared and together they popped away to Longbottom Manor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is were the story gets really AU if it wasn't already. I changed some things in Tonks her timeline and I hope you like it.

Chapter 19:

It was a week after the meeting with Gringotts and he felt so much better since the Horcrux was gone. Harry woke up with a start because the wards were alerting him about a disturbance in the owlery. The owl chicks were hatching! Harry shot up right and ran to the owlery in his PJ's and and impressive case of bed hair.

When he came to the owlery he saw Hedwig standing on the edge of her nest looking intently down at her eggs.

Harry came closer to the nest and he could see a tiny hole in one of the the egg. A tiny beak started pecking at the eggshell from the inside out and Hedwig bowed over the egg so she could help free the chick from the egg.

It was about a hour or so later that all three of the chicks were free of their eggs. Hedwig looked very proud of her chicks and Harry could honestly say that he had never seen something so ugly as a newborn baby bird.

Not that he would ever tell Hedwig that. The proud mother would gleefully kill him.

After making sure that the mother and chicks were all healthy he went to cast a warming charm and left the new mother to her newly hatched chicks.

It was still early in the morning but today was the day that Harry would meet with Tonks for lunch at Longbottom Manor. Andromeda had her talk with her daughter and Tonks had sworn a vow to never communicate in any way about what would happen today and if she agreed with what he had to say, she would promise her loyalty to him as her Head of House Black.

She also promised her mother that she would stop being a member after the Order after the meeting if they both agreed that it was the best course of action. Harry thought that maybe Tonks had her own doubts about what the Order was doing.

Harry and Andromeda had sent a few letters to each other in the las week so that they could get to know each other better and so that Harry could ask some questions about his health.

Harry really liked his new aunt and he was planning to ask her to move in with him. He wanted some company in the Black Town House and it was a lot safer here than where his aunt lived now. After all her deranged sister was still free. And he felt a bit lonely in the big Black Manor.

This way, if they agreed, he could also get to know Ted Tonks. He had learned from Andromeda that he was a lawyer, Harry had the feeling that he could use a good lawyer in his life.

By the time it was finally time to call for Dobby to bring him to Longbottom Manor he had finished reading the Animagus book, trained a bit in the training room and read some more in the Potter family Grimoire.

It was in that Grimoire that he found out thet the Potter Family Manor still existed. Harry had thought that all Potter family houses were destroyed, sold or made in a memorial. But the book says that it is in a unplottable location somewhere in Scotland.

Harry immediately knew that he would have go there as soon as possible. The ancestral Potter Manor would have been the house were his father grew up in and all the Potters before him.

The only thing he would have to do is call the Potter Family Elf and ask her to bring him home. Her name was Effy, he had read, and Harry would call for her as soon as possible but now he really needed to go to Longbottom Manor. Gran would not be happy if he was late to the meeting.

Harry was the first one to arrive of the guests and after greeting Gran and Neville he went to sit down at the dining table. It was only a few minutes later that Andromeda and Tonks were escorted in by a House Elf.

Harry, Neville and Gran stood up to greet the new guests and after Tonks said, "Wotcher, Harry! You do know that you have the whole Order searching for you?"

Tonks was looking as she usually did with her pink hair and punk clothes. Althought her happiness did seem a bit more forced than what he was used to from her and she looked a bit pale. Even her pink hair was less bright than when he saw he last summer.

Harry answered with, "You do realise that the Order has no legal right to make me stay at my magic-hating muggle relatives house?" He was still a bit angry about that and he was a bit glad to see that his answer shocked Tonks into silence.

It seemed that she never thought about what she did for the Order in a legal sense. He really hoped she would think things through a bit more often after he told her his life story. Especially since her boss, Amelia Bones, would not be happy with Tonks membership of the Order.

And Harry did tell her his life story. He told her about the Dursley's and his years at Hogwarts. He told her about what the goblins discovered and about the Prophecy. He also told her about what he thought about the Order and what he overheard Dumbledore and Remus talking about when they tried to enter Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Through his story, Tonks turned paler and paler and she looked angry when she heard about what Remus and Dumbledore talked about on his front porch.

When Harry was done with talking, Tonks stood up and raised her wand and said, "I, Nymphadora Libra Tonks, swear on my magic to my Lord Black to keep your secrets and always help you to the best of my ability. This is my vow, so mote it be." There flashed a light to signal the acceptance of the vow and Harry nodded gratefully at Tonks.

Gran cleared her throat and their lunch appeared on the table. It looked delicious. There was fresh bread, fruit and some smoked fish which looked great.

Only Tonks seemed to have a problem when the fish appeared in front of her on the table. She went from pale to a sickly green and quickly ran out of the room with a hand in front of her mouth.

Harry and Neville looked at each other, confused, but Andromeda looked worried at first and then steadingly more like she had a realisation she didn't like.

Since it seemed that Tonks would be awhile the others started eating the delicious meal that the Elves prepared for them.

It was a half hour later that Tonks came back in the room looking pale and shaky. She took one look at her mother and burst out in tears.

It was when her mother was comforting her that the whole story came out. Apparently Tonks had been seeing Remus for a while. At first he wanted nothing to do with her but after Sirius died he needed comforting and Tonks wanted to be there for him because she cared for him.

One thing let to another and they slept together. They kept seeing each other for a few days but then came the night when Remus didn't show up. Tonks went looking for him after a few days with no contact because she was worried and when she found him she confronted him.

Apparently when Tonks expected a relationship after the first night since Remus had finally admitted that he liked her in a romantic way, Remus had other ideas. For him she was a distraction after Sirius his death and it could be nothing more because he was a werewolf. Tonks was heartbroken that she misunderstood so much about the days they had together and that Remus could do this to her when she had at least thought that they were friends, so she quickly left.

It was some weeks later that Tonks discoverd that she was pregnant. She wanted to tell Remus since he was the father and she felt like he should know about it even if he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Only she coudn't find him since he kept avoiding her like the coward she started to see him as.

She only got ahold of him this morning when she had to corner him to tell him she was pregnant.

At this point of the story she started to angrily cry again when she told them that at first Remus refused to believe the baby was his since apparently werewolves didn't get to have children.

Harry was really angry with the way Remus his self-destructive tendencies and low self esteem hurt the people around him. The worst part of it was that the wolf didn't even seem to realise he was doing it.

When she had finally convinced him that the baby was in fact his, he seemed to only want to run away from her again and talk to Dumbledore about the baby.

This seemed like a very strange reaction to Tonks and she started to realise that she didn't know Remus at all. He wasn't the loyal, compassionate, wise and strong man she had thought he was. Or at least he wasn't acting like it lately.

She had promised her mother to keep away from Dumbledore so she refused to go and talk to him about her baby. This made Remus angry and a bit confused since he didn't understand why she woudn't go with him to see Dumbledore and seeing this, the young Auror apparated away before he could try and make the situation worse than it already was.

When she stopped talking it was silent for a while. Harry was so angry at Remus. How could he get a 22 year old pregnant and then walk away from her? Remus was more than a decade older than her! More even!

Harry could immagine being shocked after hearing that kind of news but to treat someone that way? Accusing her of sleeping around? Tonks was family now to Harry and he would protect her as family.

Andromeda looked increasingly angry at Remus and even Augusta who didn't even know Tonks looked ready to start cursing the wolf.

Harry decided that it was time to stop acting like the sixteen year old boy he is and start acting like the Lord of her House that he was. And so he asked gently, "Tonks, know that you have my support either way but do you want this baby?"

Tonks looked shocked at that question but immediately answered with a sure sounding, "Of course I will keep my baby!"

Harry nodded but Andromeda looked a bit worried when she said, "Are you sure, Nymphadora? It is a very big responsibility to raise a baby and you are only twenty two years old. You only just got to be an Auror! Are you really sure?" Her mother asked twice.

Tonks looked a bit offended at her mother questioning her choice but she also understood her worries. She had the same ones after all.

Tonks looked at her mother and said, "I know that I'm young and that I'm alone. I will not be able to count on Remus, I know that now. But I want this baby, mom. Will you help me?"

Andromeda looked emotional at her daughters words and Harry started to feel a bit awkward at witnessing this emotional moment between mother and daughter.

Andromeda told her daughter that she would always support her and Harry suddenly had an idea. He had been planning to ask Andromeda to move into Black Manor with him but perhaps he could also ask Tonks? It was a very big Manor and since no one knew that someone was living there, it should be safe for them all.

And so Harry asked the mother and daughter duo, "Tonks? Andromeda? I was planning to ask you something after this meeting but it seems that it might help you now. So, would you like to move into Black Manor with me? And your husband will be welcome too of course."

Harry continued when both woman looked unsure, "I know that we don't really know each other but we are family now. But the fact remains is that you, Tonks, need a safe place to live. I am also concerned that Death Eaters will come after you guys. My house is the safest place for you, I think. But it is your decission."

Tonks looked like she agreed and she said, "I think you're right. Can you immagine what Bellatrix would do if she finds out I'm carrying a werewolves baby?"

Andromeda nodded and looked at Harry and said, "Yes, the both of you are right. But I will need to discuss it first with my husband. It is not a discussion made lightly and without his consent."

His aunt continued with, "Is that alright, Harry? I will sent a message to Longbottom tomorrow with our decission."

Harry nodded in agreement. He understood that it was not a choice she could make alone. He hoped that Ted would agree to move to Black Manor.

Tonks had decided that she would move in immediately. So Harry called for Dobby and Kreacher to tell them the news. Both Elves were exatic to have more people in the Manor and they went to Tonks her place to get all her stuff packed up to take back with them.

Tonks would go home with Harry after his lesson with gran was done. Andromeda would go home after she did a check up on Harry and after tha she would do a check on Tonks.

Harry was curious is the potions had already helped with strengtning his bones and adding some weight. He was also curious what the scan would say about his scar now that the Horcrux was gone.

Tonks said she would take a walk around the grounds of Longbottom Manor to clear her head so she left to give her mother and Harry some privacy. Augusta and Neville went to find Amelia for the same reason.

Andromeda performed the spell to check his health and she seemed approving of what she could see.

"Alright, Harry. Your bones and weight are slowly improving and it seems that the dark magic in your scar is gone. I suppose that the goblins helped you with that?" Andromeda asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry nodded and explained what he and the goblins discovered about his scar and how they got rid of it.

Andromeda looked sick at what he told her but when he told her that they got it out she looked very relieved. She told him to keep taking the potions and that she would do another check in a week. Then she left to find her daughter with the promise to contact him with their decision tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Harry went to find Amelia for their combat lesson.

He found Amelia, Susan and Neville already in the training room. His friends were shooting spells at a dummie while Amelia watched and sometimes corrected them.

Amelia looked up when Harry walked in and mentioned for him to take the other dummie to practise his spells.

Only when Harry joined the others in shooting spells at the dummies, the dummies suddenly started moving and multiplying.

He looked over at Amelia and saw that she was standing by a panel just like the one in the Black Manor training room. So that was what the Runes did!

Harry, Neville and Susan had to work together and be very fast so that they could keep up with the dummies and take them down. It felt very strange to battle with faceless humanoid objects but needs must.

The dummies kept coming at them and one by one the teenagers stopped casting because of exaustion. Only Harry could keep going after the others had to stop.

Still, Susan, Neville and he had been a good team. They guarded each others backs and helped each other with the dummies for as long as they could.

Amelia stopped the dummies when Harry started slowing down. She gave each of them a glas of water and started the usual post-training talk.

She looked proud at the improvements they have made in only a week but still asked them what they did wrong as she did after every combat lesson.

This time it was Susan who answered her aunt and Amelia looked proud at her nieces conclusion. They still lacked the spell knowledge of a fully trained adult Wix but they still did very well for their age. Especially Harry.

They also needed to work on their stanima so Amelia adviced them to start running laps. They groaned at that but still agreed. It was for their own good after all.

They each cast a refreshning spell on themselves and went to leave the training room together. In the last week they had gone into the habit to take a walk together after training. It was nice to talk to each other in that time since that when they were training there wasn't much time for talking.

It was on these talks that Susan really became friends with Harry and Neville. They discovered that all three of them were basically orphans. All three of them had lonely childhoods even thought the other two did have a trusted adult in their lives who cared for them.

And so it was that on this walk Susan confinded in them that her best friend Hannah would not come back to Hogwarts. Hannah her mother was killed in a recent attack and her father wanted to keep her close. Susan told them that this was also why Hannah hadn't come to train with them yet. Her father was overprotective in his grief and didn't want Hannah to leave their house.

Susan was heartbroken for her friend and also very sad that she woudn't come back to Hogwarts with her.

Susan was a kind girl but she didn't have a lot of female friends in Hogwarts. So if Hannah stayed home this year that would mean that Susan would be without female friends this year.

Both Harry and Neville quickly reassured her that she would have two friends in them. They really liked her and did she not want to train with them anymore when they were in Hogwarts?

Susan had to laugh at that and she visibly cheered up. She hooked her arms with Harry's and Neville's and they walked further in a better mood.

Harry was startled to find her arm in his but he had to smile at her good mood. Her happiness made him smile too. He was happy to see Neville smile too. It was a beautiful day on these wonderful grounds and the sunny weather with his friends.

Meanwhile Neville saw how his friend looked at the girl in between them and smiled too.


	20. Chapter 20

After the walk with his friends Harry went to find Tonks so that he could take her to her new home. He hoped she would like it there with him and the House Elves.

When he found Tonks, she was sitting on a bench looking out on the pond on the grounds. It was a beautiful spot and Tonks looked peaceful sitting there in between two big flower filled pots and looking out on a lily filled pond.

Harry walked up to her and asked her if she wanted to leave now. Tonks turned to look at him and told him that he had a good timing and that her mother just left after checking if everything was alright with her and the baby and that she was ready to go now if he would.

Harry wanted to ask her what Andromeda had told Tonks in her check-up but wasn't sure if he could ask her. But he still wanted to ask her and they were family now so he said, "Is everything alright with you and the baby, Tonks?"

He really hoped it was alright to ask her that. He didn't want to overstep and upset her as he really didn't know what to do with crying woman, just ask Cho. Merlin, that were some awkward moments in that short relationship he had with her.

To his relief Tonks lit up at his question and started to talk excitingly, "Everything is fine with me and the baby. I'm six weeks pregnant and my mom told me that the morning sickness should stop after the first trimester. So only six weeks to go with puking my guts out everytime I smell something that doesn't agree with me. And soon she will be able to tell me if I will have a boy or a girl. I can't wait! " Tonks hair had turned a bit green but with the last part it turned back to her usual bubbly pink.

Harry tried his best to look sympathatic at her puking out her guts bit. He was very glad to be a male at that moment.

Tonks stood up and Harry had to quickly grab her so that she didn't fall over. Tonks grumbled that the baby upset her balance but Harry was pretty sure that she had balance problems before the whole pregnancy thing.

Harry and Tonks walked calmly back to the Manor so that they could say goodbye to Gran and the rest and then called for Dobby.

Dobby popped in looking a bit sad and Harry asked worriedly, "Dobby? What is the matter? Are you alright?"

Dobby answered with dropping ears, "Dobby be really liking Tessy. Tessy be very pretty and smart and good at cooking but Tessy be courted by another elf too. Tessy be liking other Elf more than Dobby and Dobby not be sure what to do now."

Harry must have looked a bit confused as Tonks explained to Harry that female Elves got courted by multiple male Elves and that the female could chose her mate out of them. Dobby nodded along with Tonks explanation and said, "Missy Tonks be right. It be females choice. Tessy be very pretty so Dobby be stupid not to think she be be noticed by other Elves."

Harry patted Dobby on his head and said, "Oh Dobby, I'm so sorry. Are you sure that Tessy likes the other Elf more? Maybe she likes you better. Did you talk to her about it?"

Dobby nodded looking miserable. Harry and even Tonks looked upset for the Elf in front of them. So Harry asked his friend, "Shall we go home, Dobby? Maybe you can check on the owlets for me? Hedwig woudn't mind you coming close to her and her chicks and it might cheer you up."

Dobby nodded and took both Harry's and Tonks her hand and popped away. They popped into the living room where they could smell the delicious scent of Kreacher cooking dinner. Harry was a bit worried about Tonks but she seemed fine with the smells wafting out of the kitchen.

He asked Dobby to take Tonks to her new room so she could take a nap like she wanted to do before dinner was ready. Tonks new room was on the second floor where the guest rooms were. If Andromeda and her husband agreed to move to Number 12, Grimmauld Place then they would stay on the same floor as their daughter.

It was a hour later that Tonks came stumbling back in the living room looking a bit more rested then before. Since Tonks had been a bit stressed lately, her mother had adviced her to take a lot of relaxing naps. Tonks needed to be as relaxed as possible while carrying the baby.

Harry had been making the Animal revealing potion that he would need in just a bit more then a week. It would now need to simmer for that time until the Mandrake leaf would fall lose from the roof of his mouth. Then the leaf would need to be added to the potion, stirred a few times more and then he could drink it.

He coudn't wait to find out his Animal form. He hoped he was something cool like a bird of perhaps a stag like his father. Or maybe a dog like Sirius. And he loved that he would get to do it together with Neville. Harry was thinking about giving Susan and Hermione a leaf too. And maybe Fred and George.

Neville would start brewing his own potion in a few days since he was a bit later with putting the Mandrake leaf in his mouth. Was it bad of Harry to hope that Neville's form would be a duck? Alright, he didn't really want that but could you immagine the look on Neville's face? It would be brilliant.

Since Tonks was now awake and dinner was ready to be eaten, Tonks, Harry, Dobby and Kreacher went to sit down at the dining table.

It was after dinner that Tonks and Harry were still sitting in the dining room while drinking some tea. Harry had asked the Elves to give them some privacy since Harry wanted talk about a sensitive subject with Tonks.

Harry took a deap breath and started with, "I know that this will not be an easy conversation but I really need to talk to someone about it and you had the most contact with him recently. I don't know him very well but I just can't immagine my parents being such good friends with him if this was the way he always behaved. It just doesn't make much sense. Or were my parents different from what I was told?"

Harry continued with, "So, Tonks, what do you know about the psychology of werewolves?"

Tonks was surprised with the question but looked thoughtful. After a while she said, "We had a class about them in Auror training and there they said that werewolves need a pack, an strong Alpha and that they need to accept their inner wolf if they ever wanted to be stable in their transformations. Otherwise problems will occure. Do you think that this is why Remus is who he is?"

Harry nodded. He had read the same thing about werewolves in the Hit Wizard book Sirius left him in the section about werewolves. He told Tonks what he tought had happend with Remus, "I think that when my parents died, Remus lost both his Alpha and his whole pack with what happened to Sirius and Wormtail. I also think that that whole generation of Light Wizards considered Albus Dumbledore their leader. And for Remus he was also the man who let him get an education as a child and the probable Alpha of his recently dead Alpha."

Tonks was listening carefully and he took a moment before he continued with, "Now what does it do to a werewolf to lose their pack in a single night? The only thing he had left were a baby and the Alpha of his Alpha. Would a mentally unstable wolf abandon the packs cub if that Alpha commanded it?"

Tonks was nodding thoughtfully and replied with, "I think you are right. He lost almost all is anchors and so he leanded on the one he still had, Albus Dumbledore. But he still isn't alright. He doesn't accept his wolf and he still hasn't a stable pack. He is just a loyal lapdog now." Tonks looked sad with her conclusion. She had really hoped that Remus would quickly come around and raise their baby with her. Or at least want some contact with the baby if he didn't want anything to do with her.

But even that doesn't seem likely for now.

Harry carefully asked Tonks, "Do you think we can do anything to help him? In the Muggle World you can get help if you have a mental illness. Does the Wixen World have anything like that?"

Tonks shook her head and said, "No, not really. Saint Mungos has a ward where the mentally ill go but it isn't a place you go too to get better. It is just somewhere to keep them away from the _normal_ people. And werewolves woudn't be allowed in the hospital anyway." She looked a bit angry at that and her hair got a few red highlights through her normal pink hair.

Tonks continued with, "The only thing I can think of is that either Dumbledore dies and Remus finds a new Alpha who is willing to take him in their pack, or Remus finds a new Alpha on his own with his own free will. But then you still have the problem of Remus not accepting his own wolf."

Harry agreed with that. How do you get a man to accept himself if he hasn't been able to do that in the last thirty years?

But still there was some hope, Remus was alright with a stable pack when Harry his father was alive. Remus still didn't accept his wolf back then from what he heard but he was stable.

Harry wondered if this counted as evidence that Dumbledore was getting unstable? Did Wix get dementia and would that affect Remus?

Harry told Tonks about his thoughts and she cheered up a bit.

He was glad they had this converstion. Remus was important to the both of them and they wanted him in their lives but only if he wasn't a danger to the both of them. Still, they agreed to start looking in the library for something that could help Remus. Althought Harry had kinda written him off already. It wasn t like he knew the man very well to begin with. To Harry he was just a good DADA teacher and the last link to his parents.

Harry thought that he would like living with Tonks in Grimmauld Place. It was like he had an older sister living with him. He could feel Tonks in his connection to members of House Black and it was a great thing to feel. He was never alone now.

Tonks went to the library to start looking for something that could help Remus and Harry went to the owlery to check on Hedwig and her chicks.

Hedwig was just feeding her chicks when Harry came up the owlery. It was not a pretty sight but he was glad that Hedwig seemed a very good mother. Especially since this was her first nest.

After Hedwig was done feeding her chicks, Harry came closer to the nest. She hooted at him and flew over to land on his shoulder. She rubbed her head against his cheek and Harry scratched her head. He cast a warming charm over the nest again so that Hedwig could stay with him for a little while.

He had missed her.

Harry told he all about his day and that Tonks was now living here with them. Hedwig hooted approvingly. Harry got the feeling that she was happy that there was another human living with him.

He also told her about what Andromeda said about how his health was getting better and that maybe she and her husband would move in here with him. Hedwig seemed to like that as she started grooming his hair.

Harry talked about how his training was going with Neville and Susan and how he liked that they were getting closer. He was so glad that he had more friends now. Better friends even, friends he could be himself with and who supported him no matter what. Also friends who told him he was being an idiot when nessecary.

It was nice that they could talk again for a bit or Harry talked and Hedwig either hooted at him or gently pecked him if she disagreed with something he said. Harry hoped that the chicks would grow soon so that they and Hedwig could be around the house with him.

But now it was time for Hedwig to go back to her chicks and Harry needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow he would call Effy the Potter House Elf and ask her to take him to Potter Manor.

He coudn't wait to see it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! So here is an extra chapter for you as a birthday present from me to you. Hope you like it and that you have a nice Valentine if you celebrate it.

Harry woke up with the feeling that someone in the Manor was throwing up their guts. Since there was only one pregnant lady in this house he assumed it was Tonks.

This was not a nice feeling for Harry to wake up to and he really hoped that he could tone down the connection with the members of House Black a bit so that he woudn't have to feel this everytime it happend.

The ring on his finger glowed for a moment and suddenly he coudn't feel what Tonks was doing anymore. Harry really loved magic.

Today would be the day that he would get an answer from Andromeda about if she and her husband would move in with him. He would also call for Effy today and hopefully go to Potter Manor. The house his father had grown up in and his fathers father before him.

But first he needed to get dressed and eat some breakfast. He hoped Tonks would want to eat something. It coudn't be good for a baby if the mother didn't eat enough. But he was sure that Kreacher would take good care of Tonks and her baby. The House Elf was very glad to take care of the pregnant witch.

When he got downstairs after dressing in another suit and robe from the Black Lord before him, he saw he was the last one to arrive. Tonks, quite pale and with light green hair, was sitting at the table with Dobby and Kreacher.

Harry was glad to see that Dobby looked a bit less sad then yesterday. Sad House Elves were the worst thing. They just looked so pitiful with their big sad eyes and dropping ears. Breakfast was lovely althought Tonks didn't seem to be a morning person. She mostly grunted at Harry when he said goodmorning to everyone or when he asked her to pass the toast.

It was only when breakfast was ending that Tonks started to become more like herself. They talked about what they would do today and this was when Tonks told Harry that she was thinking about resigning as an Auror.

This shocked Harry but when she told him her reasons he understood. She was a young single female who was pregnant. It was also a dangerous time to be an Auror and she didn't want to risk her baby. Then there was the problem of her living with Harry. No one could know where she lived and that would be difficult when she works as an Auror.

But Harry had an idea so he said, "You remember I told you about Amelia Bones, right? Why don't you go to her? She knows everything and she is the Head of the DMLE so she could help you out, I would think." He did not want her to give up on her career when it was not truly neccesary.

Tonks lived up hearing that. She didn't want to stop working as an Auror. She worked hard for her position and she didn't want to be completly depended on Harry. House Black may be rich but Tonks was an adult woman who didn't want to take advantage of her Lord who was a sixteen year old kid.

So Tonks would go with him to Longbottom Manor so she could have a conversation with Amelia. He hoped they could work something out together.

Harry would go and call for Effy as soon as he was done with breakfast. Thus it was a little while later when Harry was standing in the living room.

Tonks was back in the library researching werewolves and Dobby and Kreacher were busy somewhere in the house so Harry would call for the Potter Elf now, "Effy!" He called.

There sounded a pop and a little Elf was standing in front of him. She was tiny and looked to be a bit younger then Dobby's age. She was wearing a tiny uniform with the Potter crest on it which was made out of a Griffin and a sword. She had clear forest green eyes that looked to be tearing up as she looked at him.

She said, "Master Potter? You be Master Hadrian? Effy be so happy to be finally called!"

Harry smiled at her and replied, "Yes, Effy, I am Hadrian James Potter-Black. I read about you in the Potter Grimoire. It said that you are the Potter Elf and that you could take me to Potter Manor?"

Effy's eyes grew wide when she heard what he said and she started bouncing on her toes. She looked very happy when she said, "Little Master Harry has returned! Effy be very happy to see yous again. Does Master Harry want to go to Manor now?"

Harry nodded but first he wanted to ask the female Elf if she wanted to bond with him as his Elf. Effy looked happy when he asked her that and she said, "Master be good master to ask Effy. What be Masters terms?"

Harry told her what he told his other Elves, "My terms are that you are honest and loyal to me and my bloodline. I ask that you take good care of yourself and that you will never punish yourself. If you have done something you think is wrong you can come and talk to me about it."

He continued with, "If you want I can pay you and give you time of. I have another Elf, Dobby, who get one day every two weeks of and gets paid two sickles a week. My other Elf, Kreacher, is more traditional and just wants the bond. It is your choice Effy, what do you want?"

"Effy be grateful for Masters offer but Effy being fine with just bond. Effy thinks Master be very kind so Effy be accepting terms!" And Effy, like the two Elves before her, darted forward to grab Harry's hand.

He felt the sting of the bond and saw the glow of the bond being accepted by both Elf and Wix. Harry was happy and asked his new companion if she wanted to meet the other two Elves.

Effy nodded shyly and Harry called for Dobby and Kreacher. Kreacher popped in first and Dobby came second.

Harry introduced Kreacher first to Effy, "Kreacher, this is my new bonded Elf Effy. She is a Potter Elf and will be managing Potter Manor for me."

Kreacher made a slight bow to the younger female Elf and said, "Kreacher be honered to meet Effy. Welcome to new family."

Effy looked a bit shy with meeting the two new Elves and Harry wondered if maybe she had been alone all this time. He hoped not. That would mean that she had been alone since his parents died.

"Effy be glad to meet Kreacher. Kreacher be having beautiful home and kind Master." Effy said with a slight bow back to the old Elf.

Harry wondered if this was a traditional greeting between Elves and he wondered why Kreacher hadn't done it when Harry bonded with Dobby? Perhaps because Dobby bacame his bonded Elf first?

Harry continued with, "Dobby, this is Effy, I hope you will make her feel welcome in our family." He looked at Dobby to see his reaction and was amused to see Dobby staring with wide eyes at Effy. He was even more amused to see Effy's shy looks back at Dobby. It seemed that Dobby had already forgotten Tessy and her choice to bond with another Elf.

The two Elves bowed to each other and Dobby said, "Dobby be very glad to be meeting Effy. Be welcome to new family."

Effy replied with, "Effy be very glad for kind welcome and new family. Master be wanting to go now?" Effy said while looking at Harry. He nodded and she took his hand so that they could pop away to Potter Manor.

Harry appeared together with Effy on the front porch of a beautiful Manor made of a dark red stone. He could feel the wards testing him as he walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. As he had before with Number 12, Grimmauld Place, he said, "I, Hadrian James Potter-Black, son of Potter, Lord of Black and Lord of Slytherin demand entrance to this Manor as the last of the Potters."

It still felt a bit ridiculous to talk to a door but he was starting to get used to it with all the lessons on Wixen Culture from Gran.

He felt the wards accepting him the same moment he heard the door click open. Effy clapped her hands excitingly and asked him to follow her to the ward stone of the Manor.

While they walked through the Manor, Harry coudn't stop looking around. This was so different than the Black Manor. From inside and outside this was so much more beautiful and so much more like a home he would want to life in. Effy told him there where twelve bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a ballroom, a training room and two dining and sitting rooms. And that was just inside the Manor. Then there were the gardens which were beautiful and a big pond in which he could easily swim.

Unlike the Black Manor where the colours were mainly black, green, gray and white, this house had the more warm colours like white, brown, cream, red, green and blue. It felt like a home he would want to raise a family in.

Effy led him to a cubby in the beautiful sitting room. The room had very big windows were sunlight was streaming through. The floor was made from a light coloured wood, the same as the rest of the house from what he had seem. The walls were a light cream colour with some gold and green accents. It looked welcoming.

Effy led him to a cornor in the back of the room where he had to put his hand on the wall. Harry felt a click and a cubby opened. In the cubby lay the ward stone of Potter Manor. It was a beautiful blue-green stone with veins of gold running through it.

Harry pricked his finger and put it on the stone so that the stone would connect to him and his bloodline. Then he said like with the ward stone of the Black Manor, "Adiuro me et familia lapis. Et sanguinem meum, et circumdabis tibi magicae lapis iste mihi. Tempus praefinitum aut familia."

Once again he felt the wards connect to his mind. He could feel the Manor and the grounds it stood on. Unlike Black Manor this house was free of pests and seemed to be very well kept by Effy.

Effy was glad that her new Master seemed to like the Manor so well and that the wards were now connected to her new Master. She hoped he would like what she would show him next.

Effy grabbed his hand and let him to a room close to the sitting room. When Harry walked in he immediately stopped, shocked. It was a portrait room.

The portraits were all sleeping but Harry could see a lot of the names he had seen on the inheritance test. But Harry was drawn to one portrait specifically, the portrait of his grandparents. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.

Unlike with the Black portraits it seemed that the Potter portraits were made for couples. Unfortunaly there wasn't one made of his parents before their death. They were so young before they died and Sirius was kept in his house so he didn't get to have a chance to make one before or after Azkaban.

Harry walked to the portrait of his grandparents and activated the Wake Rune with a shaking hand. He studied his grandparents before they woke up and he saw that his grandfather looked a lot like the pictures of his father but than with brown eyes. Only a lot older than his father ever got to be.

His grandmother was a pretty blond witch with some silver streaks through her hair and his father's hazel eyes.

His grandparents were waking up now and Harry was a bit nervous. Would they recognise him? Would they like him?

Harry barely dared to look at the portrait when he heard, "Harry? Is that you?" His grandmother sounded unsure but when Harry nodded he could see how both his grandparents lit up.

This time it was his grandfather who said, "It is very nice to meet you, Hadrian. I can see that we have been asleep for a long time. Where are your parents, Harry?"

And Harry felt the world crash down around him. They didn't know. What was he supposed to do? He knows they aren't real people but they were still James Potter's parents. How could he tell them that their son is dead?

His grandmother saw his reaction and gasped with a hand in front of her mouth. Harry looked at her and realised that she already knew. And so he said with a serious face, "My parents died when I was one year old, defending me from Voldemort, and killing him in the process. At least for a while. He is back now and determent to kill me."

Both his grandparents looked shocked now and his grandmother was crying. Harry felt horrible that he had to tell them this.

"Oh my poor baby. Are you alright? Do you need anything? Is there anything we can do for you? Are you happy? Where did you grow up? Are you going to Hogwarts?" His grandmother suddenly reminded him of Hermione and it made him laugh and relax a bit.

His grandfather said, "Don't mind your grandmother. She is a bit of a blabbermouth but I love her for it." Harry had to look away for a moment with how his grandparents looked at each other. They looked to be very much in love and Harry wasn't used to people looking like that. He did not exacly grow up with a healthy example of relationships.

He smiled at his grandmother and answered her with, "Yes grandmother, I am alright now. I would like to hear some stories about my parents? It is just that I don't know much about them..."

He continued with, "I am indeed going to Hogwarts. This is the summer before my sixth year and I was sorted into Gryffindor."

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were glad to hear more about their grandson but were a bit concerned by what question he didn't answer. And so his grandmother asked gently, "Where did you grow up, Harry? And where is Sirius? Did he not raise you?

And once again Harry didn't quite know what to tell his grandparents.


	22. Chapter 22

His grandparents looked worried by his pause before he finally answered. He decided to tell his grandparents everything. About his parents death, Sirius imprisonment, his life at the Dursley's, his years at Hogwarts, Sirius death, the blood-adoption, the Prophecy and what the goblins told him about the Horcruxes and his Lordships.

He told them about Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones and Andromeda Tonks and the allies and family he found in them. By the time he was done with his life story, Effy had come to bring him a drink twice and it was almost lunch time. He really hoped that this was the last time he had to talk so much about himself. It was not a thing he like to do but this were his grandparents and he owned them something.

His grandparents looked horrified at the way his life had gone but were relieved that at least he had some help now. Harry wished they were still alive so that he could actually touch them but the portrait was still better than nothing he had before.

Harry promised his grandparents that he would come back soon but that he had to go to Longbottom Manor now for his lessons. They understood the importance of his lessons in Wixen Culture and Combat and wished him luck but asked to be put to sleep again until Harry would come back to Potter Manor. Harry agreed and soon they were sleeping again. This time they fell asleep with his grandfather holding the hand of his grandmother. He would come back to them as soon as possible.

Harry asked Effy to take him back to Black Manor since he hoped that Dobby or Kreacher had picked up a letter from Andromeda with her choice. Effy was a bit sad that he would be going so soon but cheered up when he promised to visit everyday. She was such a nice little Elf that Harry was kinda sad to let her go back to Potter Manor all alone.

Honestly, after seeing the Potter Manor Harry really wanted to live there. It was so much more his kind of place than Black Manor could ever be. Hopefully, Kreacher woudn't be to mad since Tonks was living there and maybe Andromeda and Ted too. Potter Manor just felt like it was made for Harry to live there.

Harry popped with Effy, who immediately went back to Potter Manor, back in the living room and was glad to see a few letters waiting for him on the side table. One was from Hermione and Harry was glad that Othello was back with Hedwig. She needed all the help she could get with her three chicks.

Another one was from Gringotts and the last one was from Andromeda. Harry opended that one first.

_Dear Harry,_

_My husband and I have talked about it and we are glad to inform you that we will be accepting your invitation. If you agree, then we will be ready to move to the agreed location later this afternoon. We will see you after your lessons._

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda_

Harry was relieved that they agreed to move to his place. He really didn't want them to be attacked by Death Eaters and die when he could have offered them a safe place to live. Kreacher would be happy to have even more people to care for in Black Manor. One of them was even a born Black.

Then he grabbed the letter from Gringotts and opened it.

_Lord Black,_

_We of Gringotts are glad to inform you that the Will of the late James and Lily Potter of the Ancient House of Potter has officially been opened. Do you, as the main benifactorary and Heir, want a public reading of the Will or would you rather have a small copy sent to those who were left something by the late James and Lily Potter?_

_We have, at your request, made a Trust Vault for Andromeda Tonks nee Black with the dowry she should have recieved had she not been disowned before her marriage._ _We also made a Trust Vault for a Nymphadora Libra Tonks and her unborn child as you requested._

_Sincerely,_

_Grudgehammer_

_Assistant Account Manager_

Harry was glad to read he had the option to sent everyone a small copy of the Will. He really didn't want to see Remus or Dumbledore right now. And he was pretty sure that they would be mentioned in his parents Will.

So that is what he would write in his reply to the goblin Grudgehammer. He wondered who that was but he was sure that he would meet him or her soon since they were in charge of the Potter Wills. He quickly wrote the letter and put in in an envelope.

Then it was just the letter from Hermione left in which she just cooed over the pictures of the owl chicks he had sent her. He didn't know why she thought they were cute but she also thought that about Crookshanks and he supposed it was just a matter of taste. Still weird that she finds newborn baby birds cute through.

But there was one thing that Hermione said in her letter that was something Harry hadn't thought about before and it made him feel very stupid. Hermione had asked him why he wasn't writing to other people like those in the DA.

Harry slapped his forehead. He was so used to not being able to communicate much with the Wixen World or even that he had other people to write to that he completely forgot that he could now that he wasn't living with the Dursleys!

Since he had been planning to write a letter for Ron anyway he could now write a few more to Dean, Fred, George, Luna and a few other from the DA. He also should write a letter for Hannah to offer her his condolences for the death of her mother.

Hopefully Othello could deliver them for him while he flew back home with the letter for Hermione. So first the letter for Ron.

_Hi Ron,_

_How is your summer? Mine has been great! I have left the Dursley's for a safer and much better place that Sirius made for me. Sorry that I can't come to the Burrow this year. It is safer if I stay where I am. I hope you understand._

_Have the Cudley Cannons played well this summer?_

_Say hi to your parents and sister for me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

It wasn't exacly a very deep going letter but Harry was happy with it. Ron was still his friend and he wanted to keep in contact with him even if they weren't as close as before. Now the letter for Fred and George.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_You guys probably know that I played a kinda big prank on Dumbledore and the Order and left my relatives house. Padfood left me a safe-house in which I now live._

_I found some stuff in here that I think you guys might like. Would you be interested in becoming a true Maraunder? Say yes and I will sent you the leaves you will need._

_Also, Padfoot asked me to play a prank in his honour. Any interest in helping me? I had a few ideas myself but I could use some help fine tuning it._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

It was probably telling that he wrote more and more honestly in the letter to Fred and George than in the letter he would sent to Ron. He just wasn't as close to Ron as he was before his fourth year at Hogwarts but that didn't mean he wanted to cut him out of his life completely.

Fred and George however, had become closer to him since they were part of the DA. Harry also knew that there was no way that Fred and George would stay out of the war with their surname but also with just how they were. They would fight and Harry wanted to give them an edge. He would also ask Luna if she wanted to become an Animagus too. The strange girl had been a big help in the battle of the Ministry and they had gotten a lot closer over the last year.

_Hi Luna,_

_How are you doing? Did you have a nice summer? Have you found anything new on the trip with your father?_

_I have left my relatives house and I am much happier where I am now. I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me and a few others? If you agree, I can sent you the Mandrake Leaf you will need._

_See you on the train on September the 1st!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Now he just had to write a letter for a girl he didn't know well who had just lost her mother. Well, he did know some things about grief.

_Hi Hannah,_

_How are you doing?_ _My condolences on the death of your mother._ _Is there anything I or any member of the DA can do for you?_

_Wishing you and your family wel,_

_Harry James Potter_

He hoped it was alright. It was the first time he had to write a condolences letter and he hoped it woudn't make things worse for Hannah in anyway. She was a kind girl and Susans best friend and he did not want to upset her more than she already is.

The letter for Dean was just about the same as the one he wrote for Ron just with some different subjects and the ones for the members of the DA were identical since he just copied the letters. He had decided that he would ask the members if they wanted to continue the lessons after the Summer ended. And so he wrote,

_Dear member of the DA,_

_How is your summer going? Since it is now in the open that Voldemort has returned I wanted to ask the members of the DA if they wanted to continue the lessons as school starts again. Only this time as a legal school club._

_If you want to start with the lessons again please notify me with your answer as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry put all the letters in an envelope and went to the owlery to find Othello. On the stairs he met with Tonks who looked like she had been working out and just back from a shower. She looked energised and a bit more like the Tonks he was used to.

Tonks greeted him with her usual, "Wotcher, Harry!" As she ruffled his hair on the way down. While Harry tried to smooth his hair down again he explained to Tonks what her mother said in her letter and asked if she wanted to go with him to Longbottom Manor.

Amelia would be there and then they could have a talk about Tonks her job as an Auror now that she was pregnant. Tonks agreed and Harry walked further up the stairs so he could go to the owlery. Tonks went downstairs so she could sit in the living room with her book about werewolves.

When Harry came into the owlery he could hear both adult owls cooing at their chicks and Harry had to smile at the sound. He was glad that both owls seemed to be good parents. Not that he expected anything different with Hedwig. She loved mothering him. If she could have fed himmice like she did her chicks she would have done so. When he walked into view of the nook where Hedwig had built her nest he could see both owls standing at the edge of the nest cooing down at the chicks.

The chicks themself seemed to have grown a bit since their birth and Harry was surprised with how quick they seemed to have grown. Did magical owls grow up quicker than muggle ones? The owlets were still small but there was a small layer of fluffy feathers covering them now. It made them _a lot_ cuter than the featherless chicks they had been at their birth.

Two of the owl chicks were a fluffy light grey and seemed to take a bit more after their mother than their father for what Harry could tell. The last chick was a brown-ish grey fluff covered chick and he or she seemed to take more after their father.

Harry greeted both Owls and patted the chicks softly on their heads with one finger. They squeaked at him and Harry laughed softly. They were cute little things.

Harry asked Othello if he wanted to deliver the stack of letters for him since Hedwig coudn't leave her nest yet. Othello agreed and let him tie the letters to his leg. Then Othello hooted at his chicks, rubbed his head against Hedwigs and flew away through one of the windows of the owlery.

Harry turned back to his first friend and said, "You know what, Hedwig? I think you picked a good one. He treats you well, right?" While he scratched Hedwig under her chin. He just wanted to make sure that his owl was happy, alright?

Hedwig looked at him like if she could have rolled her eyes, she would have and Harry laughed. So he let this topic go and started telling her about Effy and Potter Manor and how lovely it looked.

After talking to her for a while Harry said goodbye again and cast another warming charm for the chicks. He also promised Hedwig to ask Kreacher to give her some bacon after breakfast since she missed her usual piece of bacon now she didn't deliver his letters anymore.

He went downstairs to find Tonks reading with a great concentration the werewolf book. He hoped that she would find something but he didn't have much hope. But he still asked her, "Did you find anything, Tonks?"

Tonks startled and looked up to Harry and said a bit morosely, "No, I can't find anything about what fits with Remus behavior. There are more books that I haven't read yet so hopefully I will find something in there. I'm getting kinda afraid that the problem is just with Remus."

Tonks continued with, "What will I tell my baby if their father never gets better? But never mind, is it time for us to go already?"

Harry nodded and called for Dobby to ask him if he still wanted to take them to Longbottom Manor now that Tessy had accepted another Elf as her partner. But Dobby seemed to be mostly over it and Harry wondered if a certain Elf called Effy had anything to do with that. Harry was happy for him if that was the case.

Dobby took both their hands and popped them over to the Longbottoms. They were just in time for lunch and and after it would be time for the lessons with Amelia. Today Harry had a break from lessons with Gran since he had gone to Potter Manor this morning.

After lunch Tonks went to speak with Amelia for a private chat. A little while later she came back looking happy and she told Harry she would get light duty for the time she was pregnant and breastfeeding. Harry pulled a bit of a face with the last one and Tonks laughed at him for it.

Since the last bit was a bit much for the teenage boy, Harry was glad when Amelia called him and the other two over to go to the training room and start their lesson. As Harry quickly walked away he could still hear Tonks laughing behind him.

When Harry, Neville and Susan arrived in the training room, Amelia was already waiting for them. She looked serious when she told them what they would learn today.

Today she would teach them how to apparate.


	23. Chapter 23

Apparition is the art of disappearing from one place and appearing at another. Basically the teleportation that muggles know but more dangerous.

Apparition had the danger of splinching yourself if you didn't do it right. And splinching yourself meant leaving body parts behind which was a scary thing to discover but it was also a very handy skill to have in the war. And Amelia Bones was willing to teach them that skill.

She put down three hoops on the floor and explained the mechanics of Apparition to them. She also told them that since she was the one teaching them als the Head of the DMLE that it would be legal. Normally you could only learn it when you were seventeen or older but this was a nessecary skill in these times according to Amelia. After they had succeded in appearing in the hoop a few times without sliching themselves she would give them the papers so they could get their licence.

And Harry agreed. This would be so good to know how to get away quickly. It took a while of spinning in circles and immagining yourself appearing in the hoop but eventually it was Neville who appeared first with a bang into the hoop. He just missed his eyebrows but Amelia quickly spelled them back in the right place.

Neville was so surprised that he did it first, he looked really proud of himself when Susan, Harry and Amelia congratulated him. Harry was glad for him. Neville had gotten more confident lately but a little bit more confidence woudn't hurt him.

Now it was just Harry and Susan left who had to appear in the hoops. Neville was Apparating from the hoop to his original spot and back again.

Harry looked at Susan and asked her, "Shall we try it together now?" Susan looked back at him and nodded. They counted from three, two, one and spinned in a circle at the same time as the other. There sounded a big pop and both Harry and Susan stood in their hoops.

"We did it!" Susan said happily as she ran over to Harry to hug him. Harry was a bit surprised by the hug but he quickly relaxed into it. Her hair smelled nice. He never noticed that before.

Neville and Amelia congratualted them and Susan ran over to hug her aunt. Harry stood with his arms still open for a bit after Susan had gone and Neville smirked knowingly at him. Harry was a bit confused and Neville looked amused when he saw that Harry had no clue about what was happening.

Amelia clapped in her hands to get their attention and congratulated them again before she said, "Very well done! You guys got it in less then a day. Good job. Now since we have a bit of time left I wanted to start teaching you three something else. It will be a difficult thing to learn but it will be an amazing skill to have if you kids can master it."

Harry sat up straigther as he listened to what she wanted to teach them. She wanted to teach them how to feel the magic around them and the magic in objects. It sounded awesome and Harry wanted to be able to do that. It would be very handy if he could feel the curse someone could sent at him. He also thought it might be a bit of a help with the Animagus transformation.

Which made him think he still had to ask if Susan would want to become one. He had the Mandrake leaf on him so if she wanted to become an Animagus then they could start the first step in the process immediately.

But he would ask her on the walk after training. Her aunt was still in law inforcement after all.

Amelia had the three of them sit down in a comfortable position in which they could stay for a while. Then she asked them to close their eyes and focus on the magic moving inside of them.

Amelia spoke in a calm voice and it didn't take long for Harry to calm down and focus on his magic. It took a little longer but soon he had found his magic moving around in his body. It felt like there was a thunder storm around him but he could sense that it would never harm him or those he loved. He could feel the connections to Andromeda, Ted and Tonks in his magic.

He felt great and he wondered why Snape never thaught him this when he was using Legilimency on him to teach him Occlumeny. This was a great way to clear his mind.

He opended his eyes again when he heard Amelia calling for him. He looked around him and saw that the other three were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Merlin, Harry, that was brilliant!" Neville exclaimed. Susan nodded fervently and Amelia looked thoughtful.

Amelia said to Harry when she saw his confusion, "You, Harry, are a very powerful Wix. When you found your magic it flowed out and it spread around your body so that we could feel it too. I never expected you to be able to do it so soon. It can take months for an adult Wix to be able to do what you just did."

Amelia continued with, "I think you might just be a natural. But that doesn't mean you get to slack off. I still expect you to work hard."

Harry was very serious when he nodded his agreement. He was surprised to hear that he did so well in this while his Occlumency lessons did not go well at all. He decided to ask Amelia, "Amelia? Last year while at school I had Occlumency lessons from a professor in the hope that Voldemort woudn't be able to get in my mind. But I only got the instruction to clear my mind before he used Legilimency on me. Is that the normal way to teach it?"

Harry didn't know what he hoped for as answer but the way Amelia looked was kinda scary. She looked very angry and very much like the badass Head of the DMLE she is.

Amelia took a deep breath before she said in a scarely calm voice, "Who was your teacher, Harry?"

Harry was a bit unsure when he replied with, "Erm... Professor Snape was trying to teach me but I coudn't do it."

Amelia nodded and said, "That is not the way to teach Occlumency, Harry. If you do it the way you said then the only thing that happens is that you hurt the person you use Legilimency on. It is abuse and not the way you should ever teach a student in your care."

Harry was shocked. He knew that he and Snape kinda hated each other but he was still surprised that Snape would deliberately hurt him. He was a bully but he did safe Harry's life a few times a few times. Could it be that he didn't know that is would hurt Harry?

So Harry asked, "Could it be that he didn't know he was hurting me? I mean, he is a bully but he did safe my life a few times. Why would he try to hurt me now?"

"What do you mean Professor Snape is a bully? Has he hurt you before?" Amelia was looking very, very calm right now and Harry knew that this was the calm before the storm.

But Harry was also a bit confused. How was it that she didn't know about Snape's behavior? Did Susan never tell her? Did no one ever complain about the man?

Harry looked at Neville and Susan and saw that Neville looked just as confused. Susan wasn't looking any better and Harry was getting a bad feeling.

Why did no one from the ministry come to find the monster of Slytherin? Or Fluffy? Or Aragog? Or at least come to Hogwarts to defend the students? Why did no one check the professors to see if they even could teach? Why, why, why? There were so many questions about his school years.

Harry started to explain about Snape and how he taught his students. Neville chimed in with his own traumatic experiences with Snape and Susan explained what she witnessed happening over the years. Snape was apparently a bit kinder to Susan and her class than he was to the Slytherin/Gryffindor class.

Amelia nodded and said, "That is not alright. Unfortunately it is not possible to do much about it. Hogwarts is a mostly independent institution from the Ministry. The only way for things to change in Hogwarts is either the Headmaster or the Board of Governors."

She continued with, "While the Ministry has some power in Hogwarts it isn't enough to make changes without the permission of either one. So here is what we will do, I will talk with Augusta and we will take it to the other parents on the board. It is not acceptable for him to treat you like that. If we can get most of the Board of Governors on board we will be able to get Professor Snape fired. But only then."

The three teenagers nodded. They hoped that the parents of the children in Snape his class who are on the Board could do something about it. It wasn't right that the biggest fear of a child was his professor.

Amelia asked them for their memories of the lessons with Professor Snape and the Occlumency lessons he took with them. They agreed and soon there were around 12 vials with silvery glowing memories. Amelia would show them to the other parents as evidence so that they could see for themselves.

This concluded their training session and so the three teenagers went for their usual post training walk on the Longbottom grounds.

The three talked about the training they did today and how glad they were that they were able to apparate now. It was a great feeling to know that they were able to get away quickly now. They played around with it for a bit before they contiued on with walking.

Harry told them both about Potter Manor and how it made him feel. Both were very understanding about how it felt for Harry to visit his ancesteral Manor.

Both of them had grown up in the same house as their parents had grown up in. They knew the feel of their family magic and had grown up with the history of their family. Harry never had any of that before he ran away to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. And that was only the Black side of his family, not his Potter side.

He told them about his thought of moving to Potter Manor even thought he just invited Andromeda and her husband to come live with him and Tonks. He hoped that they woudn't mind.

His friends assured him that it would be fine. It would be only right for Harry to live in Potter Manor. Maybe Black Manor could be a weekend home or something?

Harry then asked Susan if she wanted to become an Animagus. He told her about what Sirius had told him in his letter to Harry and he showed her the Mandrake leaf.

Susan looked touched that they would think of her and she quickly agreed. She would love to become an Animagus. She hugged Harry and Neville both and locked their arms together again. Harry had noticed that Susan seem to like walking like that. He didn't mind it either.

Harry gave Susan her leaf and told her how she could stick it up to the roof of her mouth. She did so and made a face at the taste of the leaf. Harry and Neville were sympathatic. The Mandrake leaves were really gross.

He hoped that Hermione would be willing to try to become an Animagus too. It would be great to do this together with his friends.

A House Elf popped in front of them to tell them that Andromeda and Ted had arrived. Harry was a bit nervous for this meeting but he had the feeling that he and Ted would get along with what Andromeda had told him about the man.

The three of them walked back together to the Manor and went to the sun room where the House Elf had told them to go. Harry walked in first and saw Andromeda, Gran, Tonks and a man he assumed to be Ted drinking tea.

Ted Tonks was a tall man with brown hair and friendly hazel eyes. He looked kind. Harry felt himself relax and he went up to the guest to greet them. He air kissed Andromeda's hand and shook the hand Ted gave him.

"Hello, my Lord, my name is Ted and I am very glad to meet the person who made my Andy so happy." Ted looked Harry straight in the eyes as he said this and Harry could feel himself begin to blush. He really wasn't good with compliments.

Harry took a moment before he said, "Thank you Mr. Tonks. It is nice to meet more family. And thank you for agreeing to move in with me."

"Call me Ted, kid, and it is I who should thank you for opening your home for us. It is a very kind thing of you to do."

Harry nodded and took a seat. Neville and Susan greeted the guests and went to sit down with a nice cup of tea and a biscuit.

Now Harry just had to tell his new roommates about his visit to Potter Manor and how he really wanted to move there even thought he just invited the both of them to live with him. He really hoped they woudn't be mad.

So he started to tell them about his visit and before he could tell them about his change of plans, Andromeda interrupted him with, "Harry, do you want to live there? We would understand."

And Harry was very much relieved that she understood. Now he just had to tell Kreacher and Dobby. He hoped that Kreacher woudn't mind since there would still be three people living in Black manor and Harry thought that Dobby might like it if he could help out in both Manors since both Effy and Kreacher would like some help.

After tea time and the dinner they had together, he called the Elves so that they could take all four of them to Black Manor. The Elves were exited to have more people to take care of around and took them home. Andromeda and Ted had a few trunk shrunken in their pockets which they took out so that Kreacher could take it to their rooms.

Tonks went upstairs again for a nap and Harry went to sit down in the living room. Now he just had to talk to his Elves about wanting to move to Potter Manor.

And so he called, "Dobby, Effy, Kreacher!"


	24. Chapter 24

All three the Elves seemed to like his plan to move to Potter Manor and Effy was exatic to hear his plans. Dobby also liked his plan for him to help out in both Manors and Kreacher seemed glad that he would still have people to care about in Black Manor.

Harry also reassured Kreacher that he would sleep at least one night a week in Number 12, Grimmauld Place and visit a lot. Hedwig wasn't able to move yet so Harry would stop by often so he could see her and her chicks. Thought he hoped that with the rate the chicks were growing that it would be possible to move them soon. It was quite weird how quick the chicks had grown in the last few days. If it continued then they would be able to try flying soon.

The move would happen tomorrow and Harry coudn't wait. But now he had a stack of letters waiting for him on the side table that he would have to read first.

The letter were from the DA members and one from Hannah Abbott. He opened the last one first and started reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for your letter. It is a difficult time but sharing and talking about it with my friends makes it a bit easier. I heard that you wanted to know if the DA could continue after the summer. I would really like that but I don't know if you heard, my dad doesn't want me to go to Hogwarts this year. I am trying to convince him to let me go but it is a work in progress. Either way, my vote is yes._

_Once again thanks for the kind letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Hannah Abbot_

Harry was relieved that it seemed that he did the right thing in writing her a letter and he hoped that she would be able to convince her father to let her come to Hogwarts. If only for Susan's sake.

...Did he have a crush on Susan? Oh Merlin, Harry did, didn't he? Harry groaned and shoved his hands through his hair. What was he supposed to do now? She was his friend and he didn't want to mess that up.

Did she like him back? Like, like-like?

Harry had a strong urge to bang his head against a wall when Tonks walked into the room. Harry was startled since he thought she had gone for a rest in her room. The pregnancy took a lot of energie out of her.

Tonks took one look at Harry and said, "Are you alright, kid?" Her hair circled from a bright pink to a concerned light yellow.

Harry groaned again and said to Tonks, "You ever had a crush on a friend?"

Tonks laughed and said with a strange look on her face, "Well, actually yes, I did have a crush on a friend. It was in Hogwarts and after we manned up we dated for a few years Only we decided to split up since we had very different ideas for our futures. He was my best friend."

Harry leaned forward in interest, "Who was he?" He hoped she woudn't mind him asking that.

Tonks looked a bit uncomfortable when she replied with, "Your friend Ron's older brother, Charlie. He was my best friend in Hogwarts but we kinda lost touch after we left after our seventh year."

He was surprised to hear that Tonks had dated Charlie. Ron never told him that but perhaps he never knew. Thought it was a few years ago and Ron wasn't the most observant person he ever met. So he asked her, "Do you miss him?"

Tonks laughed bitterly, "Of course I do. But he could have contacted me too, you know? It goes both ways. And now I'm pregnant so the best thing I can do is focussing on my baby. Nothing else matters more."

Harry thought it was sad that Tonks and Charlie lost contact. They were best friends before the dated each other. He really didn't want something like that happening with him and Susan if he ever got the courage to ask her out.

Then Tonks perked up, "Does that mean you have a crush? On whom? Somebody from school? Hermione? Ginny? Susan? Susan!"

Harry must have showed someting om his face when she named Susan because now she had a shit-eating grin on her face. He groaned again.

Was this what people felt like when their sister teased them? He thought so. It was kinda nice in a very annoying way.

Tonks stood up and ruffled his hair and said to him, "Don't worry so much, Harry. As long as you treat her right and respect her choices everything should be alright. Just let what will happen happen."

It felt nice to have an older sister-figure telling him this stuff. But the hair ruffeling was annoying. It wasn't like the Potter hair wasn't already messy on its own. Before she left the room Harry still had one thing to say to her, "Perhaps you could write him a letter? Maybe he thinks the same way as you do about it all and it can't hurt to have tried at least, right?"

Tonks stopped in the doorway and said, "Perhaps you are right. Would you mind if I borrowed Effy for it? Since she is the Elf no one knows about."

Harry agreed and wished her a goodnight. It was getting late but Harry wanted to read the other letters sent to him and he still needed to visit Hedwig and her chicks. Since there was a letter from Hermione it was likely that Othello was visiting Hedwig.

The next letter he opened was from Fred and George. He hoped that Errol had come through the wards alright. He opened the letter and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you, mate? We loved your grand escape from Durskaban! Taking after Padfoot are you? Althought we are a bit offended that you didn't ask for our help._

_Mum was in a right snit about it but she was glad to hear that you are alright where ever you are. Do be prepared for some groveling when she sees you again._

_Of course we want that! We read some things about it ourselves and we would be grateful for your help with supplying the leaves. We can make the potion ourselves in our new home._

_Speaking of, we do hope you will be able to visit our new shop. You are after all our silent partner. We coudn't have done it without you, mate._

_We would love to help you with your prank. Do visit us and we can talk about it. We can't wait to show you our shop! It is brilliant!_

_Misschief Managed,_

_Fred and_ _**George** _

Harry was very glad they wanted to become an Animagus with him. He would sent them the leaves as soon as possible. Harry coudn't wait to see what they had done with their shop. It was sure to be awesome.

Now the letter from Ron. Harry was quite surprised that he had answered him so quickly but perhaps Ron was a bit bored this summer. He opened the letter so he could read it.

_Hey mate,_

_It is bloody boring around the Burrow. Mum won't let us leave since You-Know-Who is now out in the open. The only thing to do around here is chores and a bit of flying._

_I'm glad that you left the Dursleys but did you have to do it this way? Mum and Ginny were right worried about you. I was too, I guess._

_Thanks for letting us know that you are safe._

_The Cudley Cannon are doing good this summer! They almost won from the Hollyhead Harpies! It was only a loss with a twohundred point difference. It was bloody awesome to listen to on the Wireless._

_See you at Hogwarts!_

_Ron_

Harry was glad to read that Ron wasn't mad about him leaving the Dursleys without telling him. While he and Ron weren't as close as in the first few years, they were still friends and Harry will never forget the good times of their friendship. Ron was still the first human friend he made.

The next few letter were some very enthusiastic replies to his letter asking the DA if they wanted to continue the DA lessons. He was touched that they wanted to keep coming to the lessons.

He wrote a response to Fred and George and went to grab a vial with two Mandrake leaves. He hoped that the owl who had brought the letter was still in the owlery. Otherwise he might have to use Errol and the poor old owl coudn't handle both going back to the Burrow and to the shop of Fred and George.

Now Harry would go and visit Hedwig and her chicks and then it was bed time. He been working hard in these last few weeks and he was getting a bit tired. But he was glad with what all his work did. Harry had shot up a few inches and filled out a bit. He wasn't scrawny anymore and he was very glad to not be so small anymore.

He was also able to defend himself a lot better than before. He had capable adults around him that cared about him. He made a new friend and found out a lot more about his family.

He even found a portrait of his grandparents that he coudn't wait to talk more to. As he walked up the stairs he stopped to talk with Alphard for a bit. The man had been flirting with the portrait next to him and looked strangely caught when Harry stopped in front of him.

Harry was amused to see an adult man blush after being caught flirting with with the male in the portrait next to him. The man didn't look like a Black so he was probably a spouse of a Black.

Alphard came back in his own portrait looking a bit flustered so Harry said with a smirk, "So this is why you wanted to be placed back with the rest?"

Alphard smirked back at him and said, "I'm sorry my Lord, I don't kiss and tell."

Harry laughed and they talked for a while. Alphard was the kind of uncle Harry wished he could have grown up with. Instead he got Vernon Dursley.

After a while Harry said goodnight and went further up the stairs and up to the owlery. There where two more owls more in the owlery than usual not counting Othello and Hedwig was sitting on her nest in her usual nook.

Hedwig and Othello hooted their greeting and Hedwig sat up a bit so that Harry could see her chicks. They were growing so fast but Harry had read that that was normal for magical owls. They looked as if they were around 8 weeks old now instead of a few days. They looked a lot better than when they got out of their eggs.

Harry scratched all the owls in the little family on the spots they liked and cast another warming charm. Hedwig cooed at him and her owlets and went back to sleep. Harry could immagine being exausted with raising three baby owls.

Othello hooted at Harry and went out for a hunt so that he could feed his mate and chicks. Harry was glad that Othello was caring for Hedwig and their chicks. It seemed like a lot of work to keep all of them fed.

Harry went over to the other owls and asked them to take the letters for Fred, George and Ron. Well, he asked Errol if he wanted to stay here and rest for a while since he didn have a reply for Ron and he asked the Eagle owl with the orange eyes if he could take the letter and vial with the Mandrake leaves to Fred and George.

Both hooted back at him and Harry tied the letter and vial to the held out leg of the eagle owl. The owl hooted again and flew away through a window.

Errol meanwhile had gone back to sleep. Harry carefully scratched him on his head and went back to the Master Suite. He really hoped that the Weasley's would stop using Errol soon. The poor owl coudn't take it anymore. Perhaps they could use Pigwidgeon a bit more often?

He said softly goodnight as not to wake the owls and went back to his own rooms so he could go to bed.

Tomorrow he would move to Potter Manor and in a few days he would finally see Hermione again.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry woke up feeling rested. Today was the day he would move to the ancesteral Potter Manor. He was really glad that the Tonkses didn't mind him moving away.

He walked down to the dining room for his breakfast and he was surprised to see Ted, Andromeda and Tonks already seated.

"Goodmorning all." Harry said to his new family members. This would be the first and last breakfast he would have with them while he was actually living here.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Both Tonks and Ted said grouchingly. Harry could definitely see the strong family resemblance there.

Meanwhile Andromeda said calmly, "Thank you and goodmorning to you too, Harry. Did you have a good night of sleep?"

"Yes I did, thank you for asking. I hope that your first night here was good too?" Harry asked Andromeda.

Andromeda said that they had slept well and that there was mail waiting for him on the side table in the living room.

They ate their breakfast together and after that was done and Tonks and her father were able to talk again, Harry went to the living room to take a look at his mail. But before he left, Tonk asked him if it was still alright to ask Effy if she could deliver a letter to Charlie Weasley in Romania. Harry told her that it wasalright and called Effy for her. Otherwise Harry had the suspicion that Tonks would keep the letter to herself as long as possible.

That done he walked to the living room to see a letter from Gringotts and Harry quickly opened it. It was from Bloodaxe and what he had written was amazing news.

_Lord Black,_

_We of Gringotts are glad to inform you that after some help from a source in Hogwarts and yourself we were able to discover that the fifth Horcrux was already destroyed and the sixth we found in the ever changing room you told us about._

_All six Horcruxes are now destroyed and the only one left is Nagini, the snake which we will move to destroy after a meeting between the two of us._

_Another interesting thing is that the fifth Horcrux was found destroyed in the Headmasters office and our source told us that he didn't destroy the thing unscathed. The Headmaster is dying._

_We estimate he has a year of life left._

_We invite you for a meeting tomorrow at 11 o'clock to discuss the last steps in the plan._

_Sincerely,_

_Bloodaxe_

_Accountmanager of House Black_

There was only one Horcrux left now! Voldemort is almost mortal once again! Harry ran to the kitchen to tell the Tonkses. They too were very happy to hear the news and hugged Harry.

He really coudn't immagine what would have happened if he never found out about the Horcruxes. He was now almost sure that Dumbledore knows about the Horcruxes too. He wondered how long Dumbledore had known about them.

...Didn't the Headmaster tell Harry a few years ago something about Voldemort leaving a piece of himself in Harry? Did that mean that Dumbledore knew about the Horcrux in Harry's head?

And if so, why hadn't he done anything about it? The goblins had quite easily created a ritual for living Horcruxes so why hadn't he gone to the goblins if he didn't know how to take it out of Harry himself?

It coudn't be that the Headmaster had been counting on Harry to die when facing Voldemort right? He was a teacher and Harry had thought that the man cared about him. Was this what Hermione and her parents meant about grooming him? Was Albus Dumbledore grooming Harry to die at Voldemorts hands so that all the Horcruxes would be gone?

The three in the kitchen with him saw him getting pale and they were getting worried. Andromeda laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and asked him carefully what was wrong.

Harry startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder but then explained what was going on in his mind. He told them what Hermione told him in her letter and what he just thought about the Horcrux that was only recently taken out of him.

When he told them he could feel Andromeda's magic rising in the air around them. Her hair started to rise up and suddenly she felt and looked a lot more like her insane sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. Tonks hair had turned bright red and even always happy Ted had his mouth tightly pressed together.

Ted put a hand on Andromeda's arm as to calm her down and Harry was happy to feel te magic around her calm down a bit. His new Aunt was quite scary when she got angry.

Ted was the person first to speak as he said, "My wife told me that Madam Bones recommended you to sign a restraining order. Did you do that?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Yes I did that the day after Amelia told me to. She said she would file it discretely at the Ministry since she didn't want anyone to know she was in contact with me."

Andromeda let out a relieved breath, "Good, that means he can't come close to you. Do make sure that you will never get alone with him, Harry, he is clearly not to be trusted with your wellbeing."

She continued with, "I also think that it is time to cast some discreet revealing spells at the man when we get a chance. There is really something wrong with him and I need to know if it is a health issue or if he has a secret evil personality we didn't know about."

Harry agreed with her. He needed to know if he was wrong about the man he used to think about as a sort of grandfather or if he had a undiscovered health problem they could help him with. Althought according to the goblins it was very possible that Dumbledore had only a year left to life because of the Horcrux he destroyed.

Meanwhile Tonks was still very angry so Harry suggested that perhaps she would like to let out some steam in the training room? The dummies were undistructable even against an angry pregnant witch. At least they should be.

Tonks left for the training room and Harry called for Effy and Dobby so that they could help him move to Potter Manor.

"Effy, Dobby!" Harry called. Dobby and Effy appeared, looked at each other, blushed and quickly looked at Harry.

Harry had to fight to keep the smile of his face at seeing how the two elves reacted to each other. It was really cute and Harry was glad to see Dobby getting over Tessy. Effy was a very cute Elf and a much more practical choice anyway. Because if there had been children between Dobby and Tessy, where would they have lived?

No, if Effy and Dobby worked out it would be a lot better but it would always have been their choice. Harry would not involve himself in his Elves love lives. He could barely manage his own.

He asked Dobby to take the clothes from the Lord rooms to the master suite of Potter Manor. Then he asked Effy is she could take Hedwig and her chicks to the owlery in Potter Manor. The owl chicks had grown more than Harry had expected and now they could be safely moved. He was glad that he woudn't have to miss Hedwig in his new home.

The Tonkses had asked him to come to Grimmauld Place for a last dinner tonight so that they could celebrate him finding his own place. Not that they wanted him gone but it was very nice of them to want to celebrate something with him.

Effy popped in to tell him the Hedwig and the owl chicks were safely in the owlery of Potter Manor and that the were very happy to be there. Harry was glad that the move went well. You never know with three owl chicks.

Then Effy offered him her hand and they popped over to Potter Manor. His new home.

It was the next morning that Harry woke up in his new bed in his new home. It had gotten a bit late last night with the Tonkses but it had been a great night. Tonks had been very happy that evening because she had gotten a reply from Charlie. Harry didn t know what it said but she didn t stop smiling the whole night so it must have been a good letter.

His new room was just as big and beautiful as the room in Grimmauld Place but just like the rest of the house was this room much more to his taste with the lighter colors.

Today he had another meeting with the goblins and Harry hoped that they could talk about Voldemorts final defeat. Harry had a plan for that and he hoped it was a good one.

Like he had said before, the Prophecy said that one had to die at the hand of the other. But Harry really didn't want to kill anyone, even Voldemort, if it wasn't necessary. Now he had read that since he was a Lord, he could appoint someone to act as his Hand. Kinda like a bodyguard, acting in the Lord his name kind of thing. A Vassal.

In this meeting he wanted to discuss his plan and maybe ask if there were any goblins who wanted to act as his Hand for however long it took to get rid of Voldemort.

Goblins were strong warriors with their own kind of magic and they hated Voldemort for creating Horcruxus. He had faith that they could kill Voldemort. Now he just wanted to know if it was possible with what the Prophecy said.

Harry ate his breakfast with Dobby and Effy whom was very surprised at this habit of them but she did like eating breakfast together as a family.

After breakfast Harry woke up the portraits of his grandparents and they told him a few stories about his father growing up. It was great to know some of the thing his father got up to as a young child but Harry was a bit sad that he wasn't able to see his fathers face when they told him the embarrassing stories.

Soon it was time for the meeting and Dobby quickly popped him over to the usual meeting room. When Harry popped in the room it could see Bloodaxe sitting behind his big desk. The goblin stood up to greet him and Harry walked towards him so he could take a seat and start the meeting.

"Welcome, Lord Black, to Gringotts." This was the usual greeting from Bloodaxe and Harry was glad that he know knew how to respond politly.

He made a slight bow with his head and said, "Thank you, Bloodaxe, for your welcome." Gran had thaught him the different kind of bows he should make in different kind of situations. Harry was very happy that with his titles he never had to make the full bow to someone, unless he met the Queen.

Bloodaxe went to sit down behind the desk and Harry did the same but in the front of the desk. The goblin said, "As we already informed you in the letter we sent you, the last two Horcruxes are now destroyed. This leaves only the snake Nagini whom never leaves her masters side. We have a plan for that but is there anything you can tell us that could make things easier in de stroying the false lord permanently?"

Harry nodded and explained what he knew from the Prophecy and how he wanted to ask if it was possible to appoint a Hand who then could defeat Voldemort for him like the Prophecy demanded. _Either must die at the hand of the other_.

Bloodaxe nodded thoughtfully and told him that he would have to talk this over with the King and their own divinition experts. He also told Harry that it is a good plan and if he was willing to wait here for a while Bloodaxe went to have his talks with the goblins necessary.

Harry agreed to wait. He wanted to have this done as soon as possible. He hoped that the King would allow his plan. He didn't want anyone to die for him but he really thought that the goblins would have the best chance at defeating Voldemort. Better than a sixteen year old the rest of Britain seemed to want at least.

It was an hour later that Bloodaxe came back into the meeting room to see a lightly napping Lord Black. He tapped the boy on his shoulder and was amused to see the boy shoot upright.

Harry woke up feeling something very sharp close to his neck and he quickly sprang up. He was a bit embarrassed to see an amused looking Bloodaxe standing close to him.

They both went to sit back down again and Bloodaxe started talking, "Our experts agree that it is possible for you to appoint a Hand to take care of Voldemort for you. The King is willing to have three of our best warriors become your Hand, Lord Black, but only if you release them from the duty as soon as Voldemort is death."

"Of course! I don't need a Hand if Voldemort is death and unable to come back ever again." Harry was quick to assure his Accountmanager. He didn't want people bound to him if they didn't want to be.

"Good. I thought you would say that." Bloodaxe reached for the bell on the side of the desk and rang it. It was only a little bit later that three goblins walked into the room.

Harry thought that two of the three were male and the last one was female but it was a bit hard to see when all three had a lot of armour on.

Bloodaxe stood up to introduce the three warriors to Harry, "Lord Black, these are one of the best warriors of their generation. They are very much able to kill the false lord now that he is almost mortal again. These are Paincleaver, Opaldagger, and Bob."

Bob? Harry had to fight very hard to keep a straight face at the last name. He didn't know that some goblins had human names. It was hilarious to find out that one of the top warriors of the goblin nation was named Bob.

Bloodaxe continued with, "Warriors, this is the Lord Black. Now please take the oath and then you can move in on Tom Marvolo Riddle aka the false lord Voldemort."

The three nodded as one and Paincleaver stepped forward first, "I, Painceaver, Vow to defend you to my best abilty for the duration that Tom Marvolo Riddle still walks this earth. I Vow to take care of your enemies as if they were my own for as long as Tom Marvolo Riddle lives. This I Vow, so mote it be."

Then it was Bob stepping forward to give the same oath, "I, Bob, Vow to defend you to my best abilty for the duration that Tom Marvolo Riddle still walks this earth. I Vow to take care of your enemies as if they were my own for as long as Tom Marvolo Riddle lives. This I Vow, so mote it be."

Now it was time for the last one to step forward and Harry was right in his suspicion when he heard her voice, "I, Opaldagger, Vow to defend you to my best abilty for the duration that Tom Marvolo Riddle still walks this earth. I Vow to take care of your enemies as if they were my own for as long as Tom Marvolo Riddle lives. This I Vow, so mote it be."

Harry was so relieved to hear the vows made. It felt like a weight of his shouders that he didn't have to become a murderer just to be able to live his life. He would have done it if he had to but it was such a relief that he didn't have to kill anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

It was a few hours later that Harry went to Longbottom Manor for some training so that he could take his mind of what was happening somewhere in Britain. He had told everyone what was going on and now was everyone nervous and seeking a distraction.

It would be amazing if Voldemort just quietly died somewhere with only the people closest to him knowing what exacly happened.

The three teenagers had been training in magic sensing again and it was going a lot better than the first time. All three of them could now find the others without seeing where they are as long as they were in the same room or close to it. They were also able to feel if something was cursed or not. It would be a while before they could feel how exacly it was cursed but this was a great start. Amelia was really proud of them.

After training the four of them went to the sun room where the rest were too. They drank a cup of tea and waited for one of the Elves to bring them news of the goblins.

It was on the second cup of tea that Kreacher popped in holding a letter. He gave it to Harry and he took it with shaking hands. Susan grabbed his hand and didn't let go. Even Kreacher stayed to hear what the letter would say. Dobby and Effy also popped in and settled in to listen quietly.

The people around him barely dared to breathe when he opened the letter to read aloud.

_Lord Black,_

_We are proud to inform you that we succeeded in our mission. The last Horcrux is destroyed and the three warriors were able to dispose of the false lord Voldemort and a few extra threats to yourself without much harm to themselves._

_Your Hands succeeded in their task and the Prophecy has been fulfilled. I hope that you will release them from their oath proudly._

_Sincerely,_

_Bloodaxe_

_Accountmanager of House Black_

A cheer went up as Harry finished reading the letter and he got hugged by a very excited Neville. He laughed and went to turn around so he could hug Susan when she surprised him by basically jumping in his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and burried his face in her hair. He was so glad that it was finally over. He never had to worry about Voldemort ever again.

He let Susan go to see Amelia and Gran looking at him with such pride in their faces. It made him feel kinda bashful to have that directed at him while he barely even did anything.

Both Amelia and Gran hugged him and told him that they were very proud of him and the way he took care of everything this summer. Now that Voldemort was gone they just had the Death Eaters to take care of.

And since that was Amelia's job she immediately went back to work so that the Aurors could round up all the Death Eaters as soon as possible. But first she had to send them out to search for Voldemorts body. After all the goblins did not want it known that they defeated Voldemort where others could not.

Harry went to grab his wand so he could release the three warriors from their oath. After all the threat was over and they deserved their freedom. So he said while holding his wand up, "I, Harry James Potter, release these three from their oaths to me. Goblins Opaldagger, Paincleaver and Bob have fulfilled their oath and are hereby no longer vassals for House Potter, Black or Slytherin. This I say, so mote it be." And a light flashed to signalise the acceptance of the dissolved oath.

After that Harry and Susan went for a walk around the grounds since Neville told them he had to do some work in his Greenhouse. He offered Susan his arm and together the walked out of the Manor into the green lands of the Longbottoms.

Harry noticed that Susan walked quite close to him and it gave him hope that she felt something for him too. Althought the hug from a little while ago helped a bit with that hope. You didn't hug people like that if you didn't like them, right?

They were quiet for a while as they walked and it was nice. Peaceful. Harry didn't get to feel that very often but he hoped that now that Voldemort was dead that his life would be peaceful more often. He looked forward to it.

Suddenly Susan stopped waking and asked, "Do you like me, Harry?"

It almost made him trip over his feet to hear her ask him that and he didn't know what to say. Harry let go of her arm and rubbed the back of his head while blushing as he said, "Um... Well, erm... yes?"

Susan looked at him with laughter in her eyes and a smile on her face before she said, "Good, I like you too. Do you want to go on a date with me?" Harry shoudn't have been surprised by her taking charge like this. Susan is a very determined girl who knew what she wanted. Which was Harry apparentely.

Which was fine by him. But now it was time for him to take charge for a change and he said, "Yes, I would like to go on a date with you. Shall I pick you up this afternoon at five? I would like to take you to to my home for a dinner date if that is alright with you and your Aunt." Harry was very proud of himself for saying all of that without blushing or stammering even once.

Susan lit up at his agreement and plan and she quickly nodded, "Yes that is fine." She cast the time revealing spell and gasped. Harry saw that it was just after three o'clock but Susan quickly said goodbye to Harry, kissed him on the cheek and ran back to the Manor.

And left Harry stupified with his hand pressed to his cheek.

That was how Neville found him a few minutes later. He took one look at his friend and burst out with laughter as he tried to say, "I'm guessing that Susan finally asked you if you were interested?"

Harry nodded and Neville told him, "Good, I really didn't want to see you guys pining for each other anymore."

That made Harry blush a bit. He hadn't been that bad, right? Ah well, who cares? He had a date with Susan!

…. Oh Merlin, he had a date with Susan. What if it went wrong? He quickly told Neville what he had in mind for their date and was relieved to hear that Neville thought it was a good plan.

So Harry called for Effy so he could ask if she could help him prepare for the date that would be in only a few hours. Suddenly he understood Susans haste.

"Effy!" He called and the little female Elf appeared.

"What can Effy be doing for Master Harry?" The cute Elf said. Harry quickly explained the situation and asked her if she could prepare a romantic dinner for Susan and him and if she could make the gardens around Potter Manor ready for a romantic stroll for after the dinner.

The Elf started bouncing when she heard his request and she quickly said, "Master Harry be wanting romantic date for lady-love? Effy be the Elf to ask! Effy be going right now to prepare Manor for _all the romance!_ "

Harry had to tell her very quickly before she popped away that if she needed an extra pair of hands that Dobby would be happy to help her. If this was a slight nudge for Dobby to do something himself when the two Elves would be in a romantic setting, then no one had to know.

Effy agreed and popped away to make the Manor ready for her Master. Harry just hoped that she woudn't go overboard with the romance.

Then Harry called for Dobby to ask him to give a a message to the Tonkses about the death of Voldemort and asked the Elf if he he could go help Effy prepare the Manor for the date with Susan later this afternoon. The Elf was so excited with all the good news that he burst out in tears as he hugged Harry's legs hard enough to make him fall down to Dobby's hight.

Harry hugged his friend and looked at Neville to see if he could help him. Unfortunately it seemed that Neville was overcome with emotions himself and was just about rolling over the ground with laughter at his friends plight.

Harry felt the sudden need to turn Neville in a duck again. He made a very nice duck.

It took a while for Dobby to calm down again but after some time he left to go and help Effy with the preparations. Neville had calmed down too and was wiping his eyes while he chuckled before he said, "You have the best Elves, did you know that, Harry? They are hilarious!"

Harry agreed with his best friend but did he have to laugh at him like that? Althought it was nice to see that Neville was so relaxed. It wasn't often that his friend laughed this much.

Harry and Neville talked for a while but soon in was time for Harry to go get dressed for his date. He apparated back to Potter Manor and went to his room to get dressed into one of the more fancy suits of the late Lord Black. He had really started to like the suits that used to belong to Orion Black. They were fancy but with his title he needed tobe fancy sometimes. And he was glad he had something nice to wear for this date. He would have hated it if he had to wear Dudleys old clothes for something important like this.

Then he went to the ward stone so he could make sure that Susan would be allowed throught. It would not be a good first date if his date was thrown to Antarica for trespassing.

That done he cast the time revealing spell and saw that it was time to pick up Susan. He was a bit nervous but when he saw her it was like everything fell away. She was beautiful.

Susan wore a dark blue dress that made her pale skin glow and her blue eyes pop. It was a halter dress that went to her knees and it looked great on her. Harry walked toward her and kissed her hand, "You look beautiful."

Susan blushed at his words but still cursied and told him, "Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

Harry blushed too at her words but offered his arm to her so that he could apparate the both of them to Potter Manor.

They appeared on the front porch and Harry let Susan look around herself for a moment before he led her into the house and to the dining room where the Elves had prepared a candle lit dinner.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some mentions of love potions and all the bad things they can entail. Also some talk about dementia which I have no personal experience with so I hope it is alright.

The date with Susan yesterday had been _amazing_. They really clicked when eating the delicious dinner the Elves had made for them. And better yet, when he brought Susan back home she kissed him! It had been an amazing evening and he was glad she liked it too.

They had planned another date in a few days but today was the day of the meeting with Hermione so he would meet Susan and Neville tomorrow again for the usual training. He planned to ask Hermione to join them even if there was only a week and a few days left of the Summer break. Hermione would like to do some extra training too even if Voldemort is dead.

After all, the Wixen world wasn't exacly safe for anyone. And Dumbledore was still the Headmaster of the school they went to. For now at least.

After a shared breakfast with Effy and Dobby, in which the two Elves told him that they were formally courting now, Harry went to the study room where Effy had told him he had some mail waiting for him. There were a few letter from the DA members he had gotten in contact with. Also a letter from Luna which was just as unique as Luna herself.

_Dear Harry,_

_It is very nice to hear from you. Does this mean we are friends now? I don't have many friends so that would be nice. The DA last year was almost like having friends so I would like to do that again this year._

_Daddy and I have traveled through Iceland and are only just back home. We haven't found the Crumple-Horned Snorkack but next summer we will look somewhere else. Daddy and I found some evidence that they live in cold climates so next summer we will go to Siberia! I'm very excited._

_How are you doing, Harry? Are the Wrackspurts still bothering you? I have made you a necklace just like my own so that you can be sure that they will leave you alone. Do you think Hermione would like one too? I think she needs one._

_Love,_

_Luna_

Honestly, Luna was a very unusual girl but Harry thought she was great. Thought no offence to other girls, Luna never bothered to become just like almost every other girl in Hogwarts. She just was herself and nothing more and Harry thought that that was very brave of her.

She was kind and smart and Harry really needed to talk to her more. He thought that she might be a bit lonely and he promised himself that he would be there for her. He would be a good friend to her from now on.

The next letter was from Andromeda. He opened it and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just walked past Dumbledore while he was passing Saint Mungos and I did what we talked about. The spell had a lot to tell me and none of it was good. Albus Dumbledore is dying. He is cursed with some kind of Withering curse. It seems to be contained to his hand but it wil slowly spread until it reaches his heart at which point he will die._

_Dumbledore is also suffering from dementia. It seemed that you were right, Harry. He is self medicating with wit-sharpening potions and has devoloped an addiction to them. It is not good, Harry. Not good at all._

_The dementia makes him erratic and with his power it is very dangerous. Be very careful._

_Love,_

_Aunt Andromeda_

Harry had done some research into the illness after he noticed some strange things about the Headmaster but the letter from Andromeda confirmed it. Dumbledore was suffering from dementia.

From the book Harry read he knew that when people had the disease it meant that they would lose their short term memory first. They would have mood swings and eventually unable to remember the people around them. After a while they would only be able to remember things from their early childhood.

Thought Harry did wonder why Dumbledore started acting like a villan from a story. Was that him in some point in his youth since people with dementia could remember things from their childhood but not recent memories?

Hmm... That was something to look into. Now if only he knew a reporter who could do research without anyone knowing it was her and owned him for keeping her illegal and Azkaban-worthy secret.

He would ask Hermione to write her a letter. His friend was surprisingly good at blackmail for a girl who would rather die than be expelled.

It was a few hours later that Harry apparated to Diagon Alley to meet with Hermione. It was a little before the time they would meet but he could already see her standing in front of Gringotts. He had missed her this summer.

Hermione too, had grown a bit over the summer. While walking toward he could see that she had grown a bit and he was very glad that his own height had improved a lot. It would have been embarrassing to be a head shorter than his female best friend. And that it seemed like her curls were a lot tamer now. Other then that she seemed the same as always.

Hermione turned around when she heard him walking towards her but she didn't seem to recognise him at first. It took a little while before she asked doubtfully, "Harry?"

"Hey Mione, how are you doing?" Harry said walking up to her. Hermione took a good look at him before she took a deep breath to whisper-shout, " _Harry James Potter!_ What did you do to yourself?"

_Oh oh_. He got the full name. Usually it was only Ron who managed to get his full name said in this tone but now Harry too. He suddenly understood Ron's fear for her when she used this scary tone of voice.

Harry discreetly took his wand out to cast a privacy charm and asked her to sit down on the steps in front of Gringotts with him.

"Well you know, the usual. I ran away from the Durleys to a place Sirius left me. I took the blood-adoption potion he also left for me, I claimed the Lord of House ring of the Black family and found out some other surprises in my family tree. I also found out that Voldemort made Horcruxes, pieces of his soul in objects, as a way for immortality and that he left one in the scar on my forehead.

Hermione looked horrified to hear the last part but Harry wasn't done yet. He continued with, "I also made connections with the Bones and Longbottom families so I could get trained since I have some very creepy old men way to interested in me. I met with the Tonkses and asked them to rejoin the Black family again. Andromeda has started a healing traject for me since I very clearly needed it and Dumbledore did not seem to care about my health."

"I asked the goblins for help in tracking down the Horcruxes and destroying them. All the Horcruxes are now destroyed including the one in my head. It has been confirmed that since yesterday Voldemort is no more. The Goblins sent a team after him to act in my stead. Oh and I went on a date with Susan Bones yesterday and it went great. She's great."

This was al way to much information even for a girl like Hermione and thus she stood there with her mouth slightly open trying to process all she just heard her best friend say.

"Did you just say that while the rest of Britain was enjoying their holiday, you were destroying Voldemort with help from the Goblins, the Bones family and the Longbottoms while also dating Susan Bones?"

When Harry carefully nodded Hermione trew her arm around his neck and she mumbled in his coat, "Merlin Harry, this is crazy but so you that I shoudn't be surprised."

That made him laugh because she had a point. Hermione let go of him and together they walked through the Alley. It was quite calm today which was nice since he really didn't want to deal with people wanting to talk to him. Althought he did look quite different so they might not even recognise him. That would be brilliant.

"So tell me everything, Harry." And he did. He told her everything about this summer from the moment he left the Dursley's till today. Hermione listened attentively and asked occasionally a question to clearify.

"I'm so glad you finally got the help you deserve, Harry. And it is brilliant that Voldemort is permanently dead. Now we just need to get rid of the Death Eaters and Dumbledore and you will be safe again." Hermione looked ready to go to war for him when she said that and Harry was touched. He had such great people in his life. He had missed his sister in all but blood.

Harry gasped dramatically, "Hermione! But what if you die or worse, expelled?"

Hermione groaned and punched him lightly on the arm, "Merlin, don't remind me of that. Be glad I don't think like that anymore or you would have been in a lot of trouble over the years. Or would that be less if I wasn't there to help you out?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"True, we would have gotten in a lot less trouble if it wasn't for you." Harry said with a big smirk that made the resemblance to Sirius very obvious.

Hermione poked him again and laughed.

"But seriously, without you I woudn't have survived the last few years. Thank you for always being there for me, Hermione."

Hermione had tears in her eyes when he told her that and she said with a bit of a wet laugh, "Oh you stupid boy! Thank _you_ for being my friend and coming to my rescue when no one else seemed to care."

After that emotional moment the two friends took a moment to just walk before they started talking again. Harry asked if she wanted to come to training tomorrow and if she wanted to become an Animagus with the rest of them.

She did want to come to training but was a bit worried about the underage magic thing even with Amelia teaching them so Harry assured her that he had a few wands without the trace she could try out.

Hermione agreed then and asked how she would get to Longbottom Manor. Harry said she would get picked up by a House Elf around ten o'clock and be brought to the Manor.

She also agreed to try and become an Animagus. Harry cast another privacy spell just to be sure and gave her the Mandrake leaf he had in a vial in his pocket. He helped her stick it on the roof of her mouth and laughed at the face she made when she tasted the disgusting leaf.

After that they went to get some ice cream from Fortescue's Ice Cream Palour. They talked a bit more about everything but mostly about Harry's date with Susan. Hermione was very happy for him that he had found a girl that saw Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived. She really thought he needed that after the whole thing with Cho Chang.

When Harry asked if Hermione had any interest in someone he was very surprised to see a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well... I have been exchanging letters with George this summer. The first few were mostly about the shop but lately we have really been talking about just everything. It's been kinda wonderful."

Harry was a bit surprised with whom Hermione was interested in but he was happy for her. He had never seen her this way, not even with Viktor Krum, so he said, "I'm happy for you, Mione. Do you want to visit their shop with me? I promised to stop by when I had the chance."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded decisively, "Yes I would like that." Harry laughed at her nerves but only until Hermione told him pertly to shut up and that she would like to see him act better when it concerns girls. Harry conceded her point but also asked Hermione is she would be willing to contact Skeeter for him so she could investigate the life of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione agreed and she would write the woman after they were done in Diagon Alley.

They finished their ice cream, said goodbye to the kind Mr. Fortescue and walked in the direction the twins told them to. It didn't take long before they saw what really coudn't be anyones shop but the twins.

It was bright orange and said on a sign outside of the shop: WHY ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO. THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT IS GRIPPING THE NATION!

Harry had to laugh. It was very much like Fred and George. To his surprise he heard a muffled snort coming from next to him. Hermione had her hand in front of her mouth and looked surprised at the sound she had just made. That set him of again and after a moment Hermione too. They walked laughing into the joke shop where they were met with the proud twins.

"Hiya Harry, Hermione how are you doing?" Asked Fred. George was kinda staring at Hermione until his twin elbowed him in the side. Harry was amused to see Fred whisper to George that he should man up and say something to her.

Hermione meanwhile was distracted with looking around the shop. There were so many colorful products for sale. The twins had done a really good job with it all.

Fred and Harry looked at each other, nodded and left the two alone. George was an adult and could talk to the girl he liked by himself.

Harry got the tour from Fred and while walking around the store he could see Hermione and George standing close together, talking. The shop was amazing. There were so many products and there were quite a few Wix shopping.

They were walking by what Fred called the witches section when Harry saw they were selling love potions. Harry stopped abruptly and startled Fred stopped too, "Blimey, Harry, what is the matter?"

Harry pointed at the love potions and asked, "Are you really selling love potions?"

Fred looked at what Harry was pointing at and nodded confusingly, "Yeah?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and asked Fred, "It might be my muggle upbringing but don't you think that Love Potions are dangerous? That they are a violation, a drug and a kind of rape?"

Fred looked shocked at that but also thoughtful. He called for George and Hermione and when they came walking up he immediately asked Hermione, "What is your opinion on Love Potions?"

Hermione looked ready to start a lecture and that is exacly what they got. Hermione was of the opinion that while Love Potions were not illegal they really should be. It was a drug that made the one taking it unable to give consent in their right mind. It was a violation and in the worst case, rape or enslavement.

Both Fred and George looked shocked and Hermione's opinion but Harry was in complete agreement with her. Love Potions were a horrible thing and he didn't want to know what the people who had bought them from here were doing with them.

Fred and George were talking in hushed whispers but they seemed to agree quickly. George turned to the two of them and said, "Blimey you guys, we never saw it in that way. Mum never talked about them like that but we really should have thought about it better. We will take them out of the shop immediately. You are right that they are dangerous even if we only sell the weak versions."

Harry and Hermione were very relieved to hear that. He just hoped that the people who already bought a potion would never dare to use them on another person.

Fred waved his wand and all the Love Potions disappeared. George offered to give Hermione a tour himself and Fred continued the one with Harry. Harry saw quite a few things he was interested in but when he walked past a sign with a enclosure filled with fluffy little creatures in a lot of different colors called Pygmy Puffs, he knew he had to buy one. Susan would love to adopt one since she had been talking about wanting a pet she could cuddle with.

Harry chose a deep violet one for Susan. It was her favorite color and the Pygmy Puff seemed to like him holding her. He hoped she would like her new home and her new owner. The violet little ball of fluff made herself at home on his shoulder and went to take a nap.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon with the twins getting them up to speed about all that had happened this summer. Just like everyone else they were exatic to hear of the death of Voldemort but also quite worried when they heard how Dumbledore is behaving and what illness he had. They thanked him for the Mandrake leaf again and they talked a bit more about all their summers.

And so it was an exausted Harry who went back home with the Pygmy Puff after a great afternoon spent with his friends.


	28. Chapter 28

It was the next morning that Harry was just done with eating his breakfast when he felt the Mandrake leaf fall down from the roof of his mouth. He immediately called for Kreacher to take him to the potion lab of Black Manor where the Animagus potion was brewing.

He put the leaf in the potion, stirred a few times and watched the potion turn into the color it was supposed to be according to the book Sirius left him. He took it of the fire and poured it in a vial.

Harry went to the living room where the Tonkses where sitting. Harry was surprised to see that Tonks had a slight pregnancy bulge and even a bit of a glow now. He explained what he was about to do and went to sit on the couch so he could take the potion.

Andromeda had stood up from the couch so that Harry could lay down on it. His aunt would be monitoring him since appearently it was usual for the potion to knock out the taker and give them a vision in which they would meet their animal. Depending on the animal, people could have strange things happening while they were having their vision.

He laid downon the couch, knocked back the disgusting potion and went to lay down completely. It wasn't long before he got the feeling of falling asleep.

He opened his eyes to see a forrest around him. It was beautiful and full of pine trees, a glinstering creek, flowers and a few berry bushes. It looked like a great place to camp for a while. When Harry was done looking around him and there was still no animal to see he decided to take a walk. Maybe his inner animal was shy?

It wasn't long before he could see a lake glinstering in a distance away. It was there where he could see a dark shape moving. Probably drinking the water or maybe even swimming or eating fish? Harry really did not know what his inner animal would be. He hoped it would be some kind of mammal or a bird.

While he was carefully walking closer to the lake and the animal he could make out a bit more of the dark shape that was indeed drinking the water of the lake. The animal had a dark fur and four paws. It seemed to be some sort of canine?

Harry walked out from the tree line and it was then that the shape looked up from the lake and looked directly at Harry. It was a wolf.

The wolf had a black, soft looking fur coat and was a bit bigger than Harry thought wolves would be. Maybe it was a magical wolf? Not that he had ever seen a wolf in real life. The wolf had the same green eyes as Harry and it looked very striking with the black fur. Honestly, the wolf looked very intimidating even from the distance Harry was standing. The wolf reminded him a bit of Padfoot, Sirius Animagus form.

The boy and the wolf looked at each other and started walking toward each other in sync. They met in the middel and Harry carefully put his hand on the top of the wolfs head.

It was like Harry disappeared into the wolf with all the instincts of one. He wanted to run, hunt and frolic through the woods. It took a little while for Harry to get control of his instincts the be a wolf and not a human but when he did it felt amazing.

He started running and jumping and rolling around so that he could get a feel of what his new form could do. It felt amazing with how fast he could run and how high he could jump. It was in that very awkward moment that Harry woke up, human again, on all fours and mid jump, from the potion induced vision to see the three members of the Tonks family looking at him with big almost indentical smirks.

Harry blushed and went to sit down with all the dignity he could muster.

"Well, did you find your form?" Asked Tonks after she was done laughing at him. Andromeda and Ted looked curious and Harry nodded.

"I am not sure what kind of wolf I am but he is big with a black fur and green eyes. He looks a bit like Padfoot. "

Andromeda looked kind of smug at his answer and held her hand out. Both Ted and Tonks groaned and gave her a galleon each. Harry was a bit confused at what was happening but his aunt explained it to him.

"We made a bet on your Animagus form. I thought you would be a canine with how loyal you are and with how much you loved Sirius. My husband thought you would be some kind snake since you are a Parselmouth and Nymphadora thought you would be a bird because of your love of flying."

"Mum!" Said Tonks when her mother used her full name. Harry didn't know why she didn't just give up. Her mother would never stop using the name she gave her daughter. And it would be very weird if her parents used their shared surname as a first name for their daughter. At least Ted called his daughter Dora.

Andromeda continued with a look at her daughter, "Anyway, we like betting on stuff and the proceedings go to family activities. This time we thought you might like it we come visit you on a Hogsmeade weekend for a lunch at the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry was so grateful that he was barely able to speak. He had a family now that wanted to spent time with him even if it wasn't truly necessary. They just wanted to be in his life. Like a family.

He nodded and said quietly, "Yes, I would like that very much."

Andromeda patted him on the hand and gave him a book with the title _Canines of the World both Magical and Muggle._ Clearly she had been very sure in her bet that he would have a canine form.

He thanked her and gave her a hug. Then he said goodbye to them and went to apparate back to Potter Manor.

But before he could leave Tonks called him and they went to the hallway for a talk. She wanted to thank him for protecting her family and for making her write to Charlie. Apparently they have been writing back and forth and the friendship was almost like it was before they left Hogwarts. They were talking again and Tonks was so happy to have her old friend back into her life.

Harry was glad that she had her friend back. He didn't get the idea that she had much friends outside her family so it was great that Charlie was becoming her friend again after all the time that had passed. He thinks that it must have been difficult to be a Metamorphmagus as a teenager at Hogwarts. She looked like she was happy again after all she had been through this year.

After that she ruffled his hair again before she went upstairs to her room. Then it was Alphard calling for him for a talk but Harry didn't mind. Alphard was a kind man he wished he had met in real life and not just his portrait.

Alphard wanted to talk about Susan since had had heard that Harry went on a date with her. He wanted to know how it had gone and Harry told him. The man was strangely proud to hear that the date ended with a kiss.

Harry really shoudn't be surprised. This was the man that Sirius had looked up to most in his family. His favorite uncle and the one who thaught him everything he needed to know about dating and the other things in life. Still, Alphard gave some good advice.

After that talk it was time to go back to Potter Manor where there were two nervous Elves waiting for him.

Dobby and Effy were standing close together and holding hands which made Harry happy to see. He wondered what they wanted to talk about but the three of them went to the living room so that they could talk comfortably.

Harry sat down and Dobby and Effy went to stand in front of him and Dobby asked, "Master Harry Potter sir? Beautiful Effy and I would like to ask permission to bond as mates. Would that be allowed?"

Harry was surprised since they had only known each other for a few days but maybe it worked differently for House Elves?

"Are the both of you sure that this is what you want?"

Both Elves nodded excitingly and Effy said while looking at Dobby, "Elves know when they know. Dobby magic be feeling like a good match for Effy and he be kind, strong and good at chores. He be good father for future Elflings and a good mate for Effy."

Dobby blushed but looked like he very much agreed with what his chosen mate was saying. And thus there was only one thing Harry could say, "Alright if the both of you are sure then you have my permission to bond. I wish you both a very happy life together."

Both Elves did a little dance together in happiness and then rushed forward to hug Harry's legs. He laughed and bent down so he could hug both his friends in congratulations.

...Did that mean that there would be little Elflings running around the Manor soon? Would that make Harry a sort of uncle?

"Do the both of you require me to do anything for your bonding?" Harry asked. He had no idea how an Elf wedding worked but he hoped that it would be nice for the two of them. They were great friend to him and deserved the best.

Dobby spoke with tears in his big green eyes, "Master Harry be kind Master. Dobby and Effy be saying oath and then we be merging magic. Then we be mates for life. Master Harry not be needing to do anything except giving permission for match."

"Alright, then I will leave you two to it. Will you tell me if you need anything?"

Both Elves agreed and popped away to get married in the Elf way. By now it was time to go to Longbottom Manor for training with both Amelia and Gran. Which was good timing. Now he could give the soon to be married couple some privacy.

Gran had told him he was almost done with the etiquette for the magical nobility. Now he just needed to get the politics right and then he was done with training with Gran.

With Amelia he was still learning dueling and how to sense the magic around him. The sparring they did was getting more and more difficult but that showed only how far they progressed since starting the training.

He took the Pygmy Puff for Susan with him and when he apparated to Longbottom Manor he was surprised to see that Hermione was already there. And even more surprising, Hannah was also in the training room.

Apparently Dobby had picked up Hermione before he asked Harry permission to mate with Effy and Amelia had finally managed to get Hannah's father to agree to let his daughter come here for some extra training. All three girls where talking about their summers when Harry and Neville walked in.

Neville at least looked very happy to see Hannah in his training room. Meanwhile Harry hoped that the two extra wands he had left were able to work with the girls.

Harry walked to Susan and asked for a moment with her. Susan agreed and together they walked to a corner of the Training room. Harry explained that he went to Diagon Alley yesterday and that he found something that he thought she might like. At least he hoped so. Susan was looking kind of touched and very curious so Harry took out the violet Pygmy Puff he had chosen for her.

To his surprise Susan made a very girly sound when she saw the cute little fluff ball. He gave her the Pygmy Puff and Susan started cuddeling with it. Harry was glad that she liked her present but now he still had to ask her a very important question. A question that Alphard had advised him to always ask a girl if you wanted to date a girl.

He waited until he had her attention back on him and then he asked her, "Susan? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Susan looked surprised that he even asked her that but she quickly said, "Of course I will be your girlfriend Harry!" Harry was relieved she agreed and hugged her. That was the moment that a squealing Hannah came to them. Harry decided to leave them to it and walked back to a smirking Hermione and Neville.

Soon Amelia walked in and Harry gave the two wands he had left to Hermione and Hannah for them to try out. Luckily the wand seemed to match well enough with them to be able to use them and so training began.

Amelia made Hannah and Hermione work together since they were new and the other three were ordered to start meditating again so they could feel the magic being cast by the two other girls when they sparred.

The three meditating had to call out when they could feel which spell was being cast and by who it was cast. It was an interesting thing to do and it went quite well.

After that it was time for a full out spar with the five teenagers agains each other in a five-way spar. Harry won but it was a close thing after Susan and Neville started to work together.

It was clear that Hannah and Hermione had some catching up to do but Amelia was willing to teach them for a bit longer after the other three were taking a break from training and taking a walk.

While they were walking Susan told them that Hannah's father had agreed to let her come to Hogwarts this year if she was able to disarm, stun and bind him before the end of the week. Hannah was determined to manage it and Hermione was always eager to learn new things.

Harry had offered Susan his arm and together they walked along the path on the grounds of Longbottom Manor. Neville walked along next to them. He seemed very happy for his two friends. Probably because he did not need to see them pining for each other anymore.

Harry told them about his experience with the Animagus potion and what it had showed him. They were very happy for him that his form was some kind of wolf and not something lame like a fish or bug or something. Now Harry had to start meditating and Transfigure parts of his body into his wolf, one by one until he was able to do the whole Transfiguration at once.

They walked and talked but soon it was time for lunch where they met with the others. It would be a busy afternoon for the three of them where in they would bring Hannah up to speed with everything that had happened this summer. Then Harry would have his lessons with Gran and Hermione had asked if she could come too. Hermione told him that she had send the letter to Skeeter and that the woman had agreed to start looking into the life of Albus Dumbledore.

Then they would train some more in the training room and then it was time for dinner after which everyone would go home.

It was while they had lunch that Amelia told them what had been happening outside the Manor with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The world still didn't know that he was dead since they still had to find the body. The Daily Prophet was still calling Harry the Chosen One and the one who was destined to defeat Voldemort.

But this morning there was a breakthrough in the Auror department. The Aurors had found an almost empty Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton where they found the bodies of Bellatrix Lestrange, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Corban Yaxley, Walden Macnair and most surprising of all, Lord Voldemort himself. The wards around the Manor had broken when Voldemort died.

Well, Amelia had known that he was dead and how it happened but the rest of the world didn't. They had decided together with the goblins that the world would never know just who exacly killed Lord Voldemort. The goblin nation really didn't want the extra attention from the Wixen world. It was never kind to them anyway.

Both Longbottoms were exatic to hear that one of the Lestranges that tortured their loved ones into insanity was dead. Now there were just two left of that family.

This evening there would be an extra edition of the Daily Prophet in which there would be told that Lord Voldmort was dead. And a few of his worst Death Eaters too.

Now that their leader was dead the Aurors would be going after the rest of the Death Eaters. Hopefully they would soon all be caught so that Amelia and Susan would be able to go home again.

Harry would go to Black Manor after dinner so he could tell Andromeda in person that her sister had been killed.

She might have been insane but at one point Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black had been Andromeda's little sister and she deserved to hear the news in private from someone who cared about her. Everyone deserved that little kindness with news like that no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: would you rather have that I write a sequel somewhere in the future or that I wrap this story up in a while with a nice epilogue? 
> 
> But I do not know when I would write the sequel. Not anytime soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Andromeda had taken the news well. She was sad and would mourn the little sister she knew in her youth but she was glad that the biggest threat to her family was gone. Soon they would be able to go home again. Thought Harry had the feeling that Tonks might want to stay in Black Manor. Harry hugged Andromda but then left her with her family to mourn in peace.

Harry had gone back to the Potter Manor where he checked up on Hedwig and the owlets. He was just in time to see Hedwig teaching her chicks how to fly. Trying to at least. It was an adorable thing to watch. The owlets were growing very well and soon Hedwig would leave them free around the Manor. Harry coudn't wait to get to know them better. He just hoped that they woudn't be as bossy as their mother.

Harry was planning to give one of the owlets to Hermione if she and one of the owlets had a connection. He would keep the other two so that he could start filling the owlery again. He probably had a lot of letters to sent in the future with the two Lordships to his name.

When he got downstairs the next morning he was surprised to see Dobby and Effy dancing around doing chores all around the Manor while actually dancing together. He didn't know that House-Elves could do the Salsa.

Dobby barely stopped dusting when he told Harry, "Bonding went very well Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby and Effy be having lots of magic now for chores and fun times. Dobby and Effy be going now for more chores in big wonderful dusty Manor!" With that he and Effy popped away together to do some more work upstairs.

... Fun times? He did not want to know.

Harry really loved those two Elves. He was very glad that the bonding had gone well and that the two were so very happy together. Thought they did seem a bit high on the magic of their bonding. Ah well.

He ate his breakfast alone this morning and took the chance to read his mail at the breakfast table. He had a letter from Dumbledore which he was a bit worried about. He called for Kreacher, "Kreacher!"

The old Elf popped in and asked his Master, "What can Kreacher be doing for Master?"

Harry was glad to see the old Elf again. He had kinda missed the old Elfs cranky presence in Potter Manor.

He told Kreacher, "It is nice to see you again, Kreacher. I was wondering if you could check these letters for tampering? Dobby and Effy are kinda busy righ now otherwise I would have asked them. I hope I didn't call you from something important?"

Kreacher looked touched at his Masters words and said, "Master be kind to think of old Kreacher. Kreacher be always willing to help Master Harry. Kreacher be checking letters now." And the Elf clicked his fingers and the letters floated over to him.

There was a slight glow on both letters and Harry could feel that the letter from Dumbledore just felt a bit malicious. Kreacher did something with his hands so that the letter from Dumbledore lost the dark glow on it.

Kreacher put the letters back on the table and said to Harry, "Letter from beetle lady be charmed for only your eyes to read. Letter from crazy Headmaster was be cursed to make Master go to him. Kreacher made that curse go away but beetle lady charm stay if Master agrees?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Thank you for your help Kreacher. Do you want to eat some breakfast with me before you have to go back to Black Manor?"

Kreacher nodded gratefully and waited for his Master to take a seat before he went to sit down at the table. Harry left the letter for after breakfast since he now had company and started eating.

It was after breakfast that Kreacher left and Harry went to open the letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry my boy,_

_I am very disappointed in you for leaving your relatives. I had expected better from you. All your friends are very worried about you, my boy, so I expect you to come see me at your relatives house tomorrow. It is for the Greater Good that you life at your Aunt and Uncle's house._

_Your Aunt and Uncle love you and are very concerned about you running away from them. They miss you and want you back. I hope you know how much you scared them with your immature behavior, Harry._

_I will see you tomorrow on Number 4, Privet Drive._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry was kind op flabbergasted with how delusional this letter was. His relatives loved him and were worried about him? Pff.. don't make him laugh. And his friends were worried about him? He had been in contact with all his friends this summer unlike all the summers that came before.

And again the man told somebody it was for the Greater Good. Why did that sound so familiar? He would have to ask Hermione sometime soon.

At least he had now a prime oppertunity for Amelia to discreetly take him out of the picture. It was clear that the Headmaster needed to be looked at by a Healer. By force if necessary. He would talk to Amelia and Andromeda today about it.

The next letter was probably from Rita Skeeter since Kreacher said it was from the beetle lady. He opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you very much for the new assignment. I was already looking into the man but this is still a very nice thing for you to do since I heard from your little friend that you had some memories to share with me about your expierences at Hogwarts and with the Headmaster? Please mail them to me at your earliest convenience._

_I do hope that after this is done that my debt is payed off?_

_Sincerely,_

_Rita_

Harry was glad to read that the woman accepted the job even if she was already looking into the Headmaster. He went to get some vials in which he could put his memories from the last few years. He started with his first year and continued until he was done with his fifth year at Hogwarts.

He included the memories with all the meetings he had with Dumbledore at Hogwarts and this summer. He also put the memories of all his adventures in the vials. This way he also hoped she could finally clear Sirius name to the public. And perhaps this could help with a case agains Umbridge. That vile woman deserved to rot in a prison.

And maybe there could finally be some changes made to Hogwarts so that what happened to him in his years there would never happen to another child.

He closed all the vials and put them into a package. He spelled the package unbreakable and weightless before he went to the owlery to see if there was an owl there able to deliver the package for him. If not he would have to call for Dobby or Effy but he wanted to give them as much privacy as he could. It was their honeymoon after all.

Luckily it seemed that Othello had come for a visit but when Harry wanted to give him the package he got pecked by a offended Hedwig.

Appearently she was ready for a small trip now that Othello was there to look after the owlets for a while. And so he bound the package to her leg and cuddled her for a while before she flew away to deliver her burden to Rita Skeeter.

He watched her fly away for a while before he turned his attention to the chicks and Othello. He played with them for a while but then it was really time for him to go to Longbottom Manor.

He met with Hermione in the Entrance Hall and he told her about the letter he got today. She agreed that it was a good idea to try and ambush Dumbledore and get him to a Healer. She was also glad that Skeeter seemed to take her new assignment seriously.

They really coudn't wait to see what she would find out.

The both of them walked into the training room to see Susan waiting for them. Harry greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and went to stand next to her. Susan explained that Hannah was here too but that she and Neville had gone on a walk together.

Apparently Hannah had taken Susan's example and asked the boy she liked if he liked her directly instead of waiting for him to ask her. Harry was glad for them both. Hannah seemed like a nice girl and a good match for his best friend.

When Amelia walked in he went to her with the two girls following behind him so he could explain about the letter he got today from Dumbledore and if she would agree to ambush the Headmaster so that they could make him see a Healer for treatment.

He hoped that they would succeed.

Amelia agreed to his plan and said that she would contact Andromeda and some of her most trusted Aurors for the job. She also told them when Neville and Hannah walked into the training room that she was running for Minister of Magic this summer since there had been a vote of no confidence for Fudge this summer. She was done with seeing the leaders of her country mess up time after time.

The people of magical Britain had stopped trusting the man after it became clear that he had lied to them about the return of Voldemort. Harry thought he got what he deserved after all Fudge had put him through just to safe his job.

All four of them congratulated Amelia and then they started training. After all, Amelia was still the head of the DMLE and not just a politican. She would always be an Auror at heart.

Hermione and Hannah would be taught how to Apparate today and Harry, Susan and Neville would be learning some new spells. After that they all would be starting or continuing with the sensing of magic exercise.

It was a few hours later that Neville suddenly shot up and ran out of the room. Harry followed him, worried, but Neville seemed to run toward the potion lab of Longbottom Manor. When Harry entered the room he saw Neville standing above a cauldron and stirring in it.

Neville said without looking up from the cauldron, "My leaf fell down just yet."

He stirred one last time and put out the fire underneath the cauldron and poured the potion in a vial standing ready next to it.

"Do you want to drink the potion right now?" Harry asked his friend.

"Of course I do! Can you tell the rest that I will be busy for a while?" Neville asked Harry.

But Harry had a better idea, "Expecto Patronum!" And the great silver stag appeared. He asked the stag to tell Amelia that Neville would be busy for a while with a potion and that Harry would stay to keep an eye on him.

The stag nodded and ran through the walls and was soon out of sight. Harry turned to Neville and told him what Andromeda had told him, that it was better to have someone there when taking the Animagus potion so that they could keep an eye on him.

Neville looked kind of relieved to have someone close to keep an eye on him and so he went to lay on the couch in the corner of the potion lab. He knocked the potion back and was soon falling into a potion induced sleep.

While Neville was on his quest to find his inner animal, Harry took out the book Andromeda got him to find out what kind of wolf he was. He quickly discovered what species his wolf was, the Canis Lupus also know as the Grey Wolf. One of the biggest wolf species in the world only his form was completely black with green eyes.

After reading a bit more about the Grey Wolf it became clear that Neville would wake up soon. He was getting restless and seemed to be growling a bit. Harry was a bit disappointed since he was hoping that Neville's animagus form would be a duck.

Neville woke up completely with a growl that made Harry laugh. It was a strange sound from his normally mild mannered friend.

As Neville sat up Harry asked his friend, "And? What did you see?"

And as if they knew Neville had just woken up Hermione, Susan and Hannah walked in just in time to hear Neville accounce, "I'm a bear. A big brown bear." With a big smile on his face.

Harry was the first to respond with, "Congratulations mate!" And the three girls followed after him with their congratulations.

Soon Susan would be able to find out what her Animagus form is and a few weeks after that the Twins, Hermione and Hannah would be able to drink the potion. Harry was also planning to ask if Luna would be willing to become an Animagus. But that would have to wait until they were back at Hogwarts.

The rest of the day at Longbottom Manor was spent with planning the ambush for tomorrow. At first Harry wanted to be there with the team but Amelia wanted him to stay away from it all. It was an official Auror task force and having Harry there would only distract them and that would be dangerous for all of them.

And so it was the next day that found Harry sitting nervously in the sun room with Susan, Hermione, Neville, Gran, Tonks, Ted and Hannah. Soon, if everything went alright, they would hear from Amelia if Dumbledore was in custody.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left to go!

It was a weary looking Amelia who came into the sun room of Longbottom Manor. Harry had a bad feeling about what had happened with the Aurors and Amelia that he wasn't very surprised when Amelia told them, "He got away. We were unable to catch him and he was able to get away when he shot a curse at Andromeda. She is fine but in the distraction he fled the scene."

Andromeda walked in and went to sit down beside her husband and daughter. She looked a bit angry and ruffled but not injured. As Ted took her hand in his Harry asked the room, "What do we do now?"

Amelia took a deep breath and explained her plan to the people in the room, "We tried it the subtle way, the kind way, but Dumbledore took it to far when he tried to curse Andromeda. He tried to harm an unarmed civilian. So now we need to make the world aware of how dangerous Dumbledore is. We will tell a trusted journalist everything we know about his health and hopefully it will keep the people around him informed and safe."

Harry nodded. He agreed that it would be safer for people to know that Dumbledore had mental health issues and that he could be very dangerous because of it.

But he had one thing he wanted to point out, "Dumbledore probably went back to Hogwarts since that is the place he is most in control. Don't you think it might be a good idea to talk to Professor McGonagall and maybe the other professors first before we talk to a jounalist?"

Hermione shot up and said, "Yes that is a good plan. The professors have the most contact with the Headmaster and should be aware of what is happening if we want them to help us out. Do you think they would agree to put some ward around my parents place? I would feel better if they had some protection."

Neville nodded thoughtfully, "Yes that would be a good idea. Which Professors should we alert to the situation? Not all of them are trustworthy after all."

This time it was Susan who replied, "We should tell Professor McGonagall, Professors Sprout and Flitwick. Those three are the most trustworthy and have the most power in Hogwarts after Dumbledore. But how will we contact them without Dumbledore knowing about it?"

"Why don't we ask a House Elf to deliver them a letter while they are alone?" Hannah asked.

Amelia and Augusta looked at each other and Augusta said, "Well, it seems like the four of you have figured the whole plan out. Do you need out help or can we take a bit of a break while you children put your plan into motion?"

The four teenagers looked at each other before Hermione said respectfully, "We will handle this, Lady Longbottom, but if you could check over the letters before we sent them we would appreciate it."

"Of course, dear. Shall we go to my office, Amelia, and call for some tea while the children work?" Gran asked the younger woman.

Amelia stood up and replied to the Dowager of House Longbottom, "Yes lets do that. I could use a bit of a break and maybe you could tell me some _interesting_ stories about the Wizengamot members in their youth?"

Gran smirked and took Amelia by the arm. As they walked away Harry could hear Gran tell Amelia something that sounded very close to blackmail or at least some very embarrassing stories of some youthful mishaps of the distinguished members of the Wizengamot.

He almost pitied them after Amelia would be done with them but honestly? They could use some shaking up. The Magical side of Britain has been stagnant for way to long. It was time for some new things.

The four teeneagers went to write the letters for the three Head of Houses. They decided to write the same thing to all three of them but only change the name it was adressed to.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_We would like to invite you and two of your collagues for a private meeting concerning some happenings lately. We have been very troubled about some thing and would like to share our concerns with you._

_Please come with the House Elf delivering the letters if you agree we need to talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Hadrian James Potter_

_Lord of House Black_

_Lord of House Slytherin_

_House of Potter_

He wrote exacly the same thing for Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout just with their names on top of the letter. He was very vague of purpose so that nothing could get back to him if Dumbledore got his hands on the letters. He did write down his titles so that they would see how serious he was and that he was aware now of all that they never told him before. It was probably never their responsibility but still.

The others agreed to leave their names out of it just to be sure. Now they would show the letters to Gran and Amelia and then they would ask a House Elf to deliver them and hopefully take the three teachers back to Longbottom Manor with them.

Gran approved of the letters and went to call for Tessy so she could go to Hogwarts. It was the first time Harry saw her again since she broke up with Dobby. Harry was glad that she looked happy and he was even more glad to know that Dobby had found love after his disappointment with Tessy.

Harry gave the letter to Tessy with the instructions and watched her disappear with a pop. He hoped that Professor McGonagall would come back. Not just to warn her about Dumbledore but also that he could ask her some discreet questions about the Animagus transformation. He woudn't want to be stuck with a tail like Sirius when he was attempting his own transformation.

It was a hour later that a stern looking Professor McGonagall was standing in the sun room of Longbottom Manor. Soon after that Tessy popped in Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout.

Professor Flitwick looked like he had expected all of this to happen and Harry wondered if the goblins had told him more of what had been happening lately.

Neville and Gran stood up to greet the guests and soon after the rest did the same. Gran called for some tea for the guests and everyone went to sit down. It was silent for a while before Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow and said pointely to Harry, "Well, Lord Black?"

And so Harry told them about Dumbledore and what they all had discovered about Voldemort and the plans the Headmaster had for him. The Horcruxes and the Prophecy. Dumbledore's health issues.

By the end of it the three teachers were looking horrified and Susan was holding Harry's hand. Professor Sprout was the first one to start asking questions, "Mr. Potter, are you alright now? Can we do anything to help you? And are you sure that the Headmaster has some form of dementia?"

Andromeda was the one answering that question since she was the one who was his Healer and cast the diagnostic spell, "Dumbledore has dementia and it isn't a recent thing. If I had to guess he has had it for around ten years now but he has been self-medicating with wit-sharpening potions so that the disease slows down. And the man is a powerful Wix so that would have slowed down the disease too. Still, it has progressed way to far now for him to hold the important jobs he has."

Harry took over for Andromeda by saying, "You might have noticed him doing some stange things in the last few year that he coudn't explain himself. Just look at my last few years at Hogwarts. Why could the door in my first year be opened by a first year spell? Why didn't call the Headmaster for help in my second year when the Chamber opened? And those are just my first two years at Hogwarts."

The teachers looked at each other and started feeling a bit ashamed of what they all had allowed to happen to the child in their care in his time at Hogwarts. The young man in front of them hab been through so much and they should have helped him much more than they actually did.

Harry continued with, "He is clearly refusing treatment and he has become very dangerous to me personally. We would like to make it known to magical Britain so that people can be careful in dealing with him."

Professor Flitwick had listened to it al but now he had something to say, "While I admire your strategy with the man that hurt you, I must advice you to take a more permanent route. The Headmaster is already planning your death so it might be more prudent to make sure he can never harm you and yours again."

Both Professors McGonagall and Sprout looked shocked at what their collague said but they didn't protest. Harry too was shocked at the normally very kind professor. Suddenly he could see the warrior side of the normally cheery Charms Professor.

He didn't know what to do with the advice he got. He actually mostly agreed but how does one assasinate somebody? Does he hire a hitman? Where does one even find a hitman? Or would it better if he did it himself? He really didn't want to kill anyone. By word or by deed.

Amelia said, "While I do agree with you, Professor, that Albus Dumbledore is a dangerous man to Harry especially, he needs to be treated and if he is found guilty, locked up. I personally like Nurmengard." Amelia had a smirk on her face while she said that but Harry was a bit confused.

So he asked, "Nurmengard?"

Hermione was the one who answered Harry's question with quite a long answer, "Nurmengard is a prison somewhere in the Alps. It was built by Dark Lord Grindewald to imprison his enemies but after his defeat by Dumbledore he was put in there himself by Dumbledore."

She took a moment to take a breath before she continued, "Grindewald has been in there since his defeat in 1945. He had a sort of saying 'for the Greater Good' which they have carved into the entrance of the prison."

Harry looked at Hermione, shocked, "Did you just say 'for the Greater Good'?"

Amelia and Augusta, who had seen the memories of Dumbledore suddenly looked like they had a not so nice realisation.

Hermione was visibly worried when she answered her friend, "Yes that was what Grindewald used as his excuse for his dark acts. It was all for his version of the Greater Good."

"I've heard Dumbledore saying those words a few times now. Does that mean that Dumbledore knew Grindewald? Well enough to say the same words?" Harry was a bit worried now.

It was bad enough to discover that Dumbledore wanted him to sacrifice himself so that Voldemort could die but if Dumbledore had been close enough to a Dark Lord to use the same saying, than that was very disturbing.

It seemed that they had another letter to send to Rita Skeeter.


End file.
